


Black Roses

by BlackDawnRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDawnRose/pseuds/BlackDawnRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A potions accident has a significant effect on Severus' life and brings about changes he never expected. The changes have a ripple effect on all those within the castle and things start to change for the better. Then, They arrive and the school is once more thrown into turmoil. Will the students pull together or fall apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, how are we? I will give you fair warning some of the characters will be a little OOC at times in this story, particularly Severus but it is explained. It takes place after the final battle and won't be completely post Hogwarts compliant. I've decided that since the year Snape was in charge of the school was so disrupted all the students have to return and repeat it so the story takes place at the beginning of the following year when all the students are back at school for that repeat year. There will be Ron bashing, just a little because I don't like him, and a lot of couplings you might not expect.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.

Prologue

Of course it had to be a potions accident, of course it had to be Neville's cauldron that exploded, but for once at least it wasn't the young Gryffindor's fault. He had actually been an inch away from completing possibly his first ever proper potion that could have ended up being fit for human consumption. Just one more ingredient and the boy would have been home free.

Except that one ingredient he ended up pouring into the potion was the wrong ingredient.

What he had been handed was in fact a mix of different ingredients that had some rather unique properties so when he added them to the potion and it invariably exploded, liberally covering Professor Snape who'd taken the class in place of Slughorn as the older man was feeling unwell that afternoon, well, the end result was nothing short of remarkable. Sadly the rest of the class doubted the DADA professor would see it that way.

He'd immediately fallen unconscious and one of the students had run out to find Pomphrey and Dumbledore while the rest of the class stared at their fallen DADA teacher in awe until help arrived. The reactions of the headmaster and medi-witch were comical, but only because the source of their surprise wasn't awake right at that moment. After an initial examination by the medi-witch Dumbledore levitated Snape to the hospital wing and the class quickly dispersed, the Gryffindor half's main aim being to find somewhere to hide Neville for possibly the remainder of the year.

XX

"Severus, can you hear me?" Snape heard a voice calling to him from the outside world.

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes only to shut them again and throw his hands over them when they were met with insanely bright light. "Aah!" he snarled at the sun ignoring the sound of quiet laughter emanating from nearby.

"Well, at least we know Severus is still Severus." The headmaster's voice said from beside him.

Of course he was still him, why wouldn't he be?

Open your eyes, Severus, we need to have a proper look at you," Poppy said from the other side of Severus and he was sure he heard someone else nearby mutter something about how he needed to get a proper look at himself but he ignored it, slowly forcing his eyes open.

The first thing he saw was the headmaster's damned twinkling eyes and he immediately wanted to close them again.

"There we are. Good morning, Severus, how are you feeling?" the other man greeted him.

"Like one of Longbottom's potions exploded in my face," Severus snarled, trying to sit up only to be stopped by Poppy.

"Now, now young man you're not going anywhere until I say so," the medi-witch ordered before running her wand over him.

"I am hardly young, Madame Pomfrey," he snarled in reply making another attempt to get up only to be stopped once more, this time by Dumbledore.

"Actually, Severus, I believe you may find yourself quite incorrect in that statement at the moment," the headmaster said merrily with a far too happy smile on his face.

"And just what do you mean by that, Headmaster?" Snape snarled at the older man, concerned about what he was going to say.

Albus looked over at the medi-witch who nodded her head before handing Severus a mirror. What he saw nearly made him scream in shock. He was still himself; however the face that looked back at him was quite a good deal younger than his 40 odd years. If he'd had to guess his age at the moment he would have said 19-20. As if that wasn't bad enough he looked as if some twisted, demented fairy god mother had come along and smoothed out all his imperfections. He still looked like him only a perfect him, if such a thing were even possible. If Severus hadn't had such a strong control over his emotions he would have either burst into tears of chucked a world class tantrum that would have rivalled something Draco had thrown as a child.

As it was, despite his age reversal on the outside he was still just as mature and controlled as he'd always been and he managed to keep his emotions in check. He dropped the mirror into his lap and looked up at the headmaster.

"Is it treatable?" he asked simply.

"I'm afraid not, Severus. From the looks of it you're going to be that way forever, well, that's not completely accurate. You will age like a normal person you've just had your clock rewound a little," Dumbledore finished smiling as if this was the best thing in the world.

"I fail to see how you could find this at all joyous, Albus," he growled at the headmaster.

Dumbledore looked back at him in surprise. "Really, not at all? Oh come now, Severus, surely you must be able to appreciate what an opportunity this is for you. To be 20 years old again but still have all the knowledge you've gained over the last 40 that you've lived. Wizards all over the world would kill for an opportunity like this."

"I on the other hand couldn't imagine a worse turn of events," Severus snarled in reply, finally sitting up despite Poppy's orders for him not to move.

"Severus, I still need to run more tests," the medi-witch argued as Snape moved to climb out of the bed.

"You had all the time I was unconscious to run tests, Pomfrey, if you couldn't get them done then too bad!" Severus snarled before pushing the blankets aside and standing up from the bed. "If there's nothing you can do for my current condition then remaining here is pointless and I'd rather be alone," he finished before heading for the door.

He heard Pomfrey begin to splutter an argument but Albus' voice stopped her from getting any further.

"Leave him, Poppy, he needs some time on his own to compute all of this," the headmaster placated the medi-witch and if Severus weren't so angry he would have thanked the other man

He stalked through the castle, ignoring all the looks he was receiving from the student body and stormed into his room. He slammed the door shut behind him and stalked to his bedroom where he dropped onto the bed, covered his face with a pillow and growled out his frustrations. He would have liked to believe that it was a dream and maybe if he closed his eyes he'd drop off to sleep and wake up looking normal again. Sadly he was far too old to have those kinds of delusions anymore; he did however feel an intense need for sleep and decided to indulge his body's desires. Without bothering to change his attire or pull up a blanket he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him. Maybe he'd be able to deal with this better when he woke up.

XX

End of prologue

So that's the prologue the rest of the chapters will be a lot longer this was just a prologue. The story is written quite a bit in advance so let me know if you want more and I'll post up the next chapter ASAP.

Thanks for reading.

Kayla


	2. Chapter 1

Posting a few chapters at once as I have had this story up on FF and AFF for a while and they're up to chapter 3

Chapter One

Severus was slightly calmer the following morning, and feeling a little more rested and a tad readier to face the fact that he'd never have his old body back again he headed into his personal bath room to have a shower. He stripped off his clothes and studied his reflection in the full length mirror all the professors had in their bathrooms for some reason.

He had to give the potion one thing, he was definitely attractive. His face looked like something out of one of those vapid vampire novels the teenage girls all seemed to be reading, with his now silky, black hair framing it in an endearing way. His skin looked like perfect, unblemished porcelain and his body had just the right amount of muscle without being too bulky. If he'd met himself on the street he would have found the person staring back at him immensely attractive and Albus was right, wizards everywhere would kill to look like he did now.

Sadly he wasn't one of them.

He'd always known there were things about him that other people picked on or found unattractive, but he'd never cared what they thought. His big, crooked nose, his greasy hair, his yellow teeth, all of them were part of what made him him. He'd never wanted to change the way he looked because if he did all it meant was that he was lying to himself.

He hadn't always thought that way of course, he hadn't always been wise enough to see the truth behind those words. When he was a teenager he would have killed to look like he did now; as opposed to the small, skinny, underfed and undernourished freak of a child he'd been. Back in those days anything he could have done to improve his looks without receiving scorn from his peers would have been welcome. Then again, back in those days he'd still clung to the hope that someone, somewhere might one day care for him and he'd perhaps have a real family of his own one day. He had no such illusions anymore.

Besides, even if he did still have those kinds of hopes he was also old enough to understand the futility of them in this situation. Even if someone did find themselves attracted to him now it wouldn't be real; he wasn't himself anymore and the attraction would be nothing but a lie. They wouldn't want him for him they'd want him for the Adonis he now personified.

Shaking the thoughts away he climbed into the shower dreading the day ahead of him. As it turned out he was right to do so.

XX

Severus stormed into Dumbledore's office. "I'm going to kill that damn Longbottom boy!" he snarled at the older man before proceeding to stomp around the office in a flurry of anger and black robes.

"What seems to be the matter, Severus?" the Headmaster asked in a calm, patient tone that made Severus want to leap across the desk and strangle the old man with his own beard.

Severus took a few deep breaths, knowing that if he snarled the answer at the Dumbledore he just wouldn't understand what Severus was saying. When at last he felt calm enough to speak evenly he explained. "It appears that Mr Longbottom's potion disaster had more side effects than were immediately apparent."

"All right, what kind of side effects?" the Headmaster asked.

Severus took several minutes trying to decide how best to word his response before finally deciding to just be blunt. "Apparently the potion also had alluring and aphrodisiacal properties. Almost every student I have come across this morning has attempted to throw themselves at me after being in my general vicinity for an hour or more," Severus explained as evenly as he could.

"Just how general a vicinity are we talking, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I cannot be certain, but I spent the morning at the front of my class room and by an hour into the lesson the two front rows were vying quite violently for my attention," Severus replied.

"Oh, that could be quite a problem," Dumbledore replied looking deep in thought for a few moments.

Well no kidding old man.

After a few moments of silent consideration Dumbledore turned his attention back to the potions master and gave him a pitying smile. "I guess another trip to Madame Pomfrey is in order."

XX

Pomfrey examined Severus thoroughly and determined that there were indeed extra properties to the potion. She then scolded him for leaving the previous day before she could finish her examinations and not 10 minutes later was making eyes at him accompanied by suggestive comments. Severus wanted to throw up.

"There has to be something that can be done about this," Severus groaned as the mediwitch fawned over him and invaded his personal space.

"I'll find a way to fix you, Sevvy dearest," Pomfrey crooned sweetly moving forward to wrap her arms around him.

"Thank you," Severus said jumping up from the bed and fleeing the medical wing before she managed to achieve her goal.

"Sevvy, where are you going? Come back, I just want to make you feel better," Poppy called in a love sick puppy voice and Severus heard Dumbledore's laughter echo through the hall way behind him as he fled.

He avoided every busy hallway he could on his way back to his office. He still managed to get several appreciative looks cast in his direction from several of the staff and students, male and female alike, before he slipped into the room and slammed the door behind him to lock everyone out. He sighed, relieved to be alone and free of all the attention, a feeling that faded immediately when his eyes fell on the pile of what appeared to be love letters sitting on his desk.

With an agitated snarl he waved his wand angrily at the pile watching with a ridiculous amount of satisfaction as they all went up in smoke. He'd managed to burn his desk a little underneath but he didn't care, at least the damned love letters were gone. He sat down at his desk and dropped his head into his hands. There had to be a way to reverse this; there had to be something he could do to change himself back to the way he used to be. At the very least there had to be something he could do about the potions other side effects.

With a sigh he turned back toward his extensive potions library and scanned through the titles. Spotting Madam Ravenwood's Dictionary of Potions he withdrew it from the book case and placed it on the desk in front of him. He needed to work out what exactly Longbottom had created and how to reverse it and Ravenwood's book was the best place to start.

Opening up the book to the contents page he searched for the section containing aphrodisiac potions. As soon as he located it he began to flick through the book searching for the page number he needed. Surely there had to be something in here to help him.

XX

Several hours and even more books later Severus sat at his desk with his head resting on a pillow made of his arms. Nothing, there was absolutely no reference to a potion that brought about the effects currently plaguing him let alone anything to help him find a way to reverse it. When he reached the section in each book dealing with potions of this type there were always similar listings, but nothing that was exactly like what he was experiencing.

All in all, he was screwed!

A knock on his door made him growl and he lifted his head just enough to snarl at whoever was there to go away.

"Professor Snape, it's professor Trelawney. I know you're not overly keen on company, but there's something urgent I must give to you," the divination teacher called through the door.

Severus pushed himself to his feet with a groan and headed over to open the door. "What?" he snapped at the other professor.

"Well I was in my office a little while ago when I suddenly blacked out. When I came to this was sitting in front of me," the professor stated holding out a piece of parchment. "It's in my hand writing so I must have written it but I don't remember doing so, which usually means it's a message from beyond," she finished handing the parchment to Severus.

To Severus' surprise the parchment had his name written at the top with a poem written beneath it. Confused he looked up to ask the other professor what she thought it meant, but to his shock she was gone. He stuck his head out of his room and looked around but found the corridor devoid of life. With a frown he stepped back into his room and shut the door, taking the parchment over to his desk to read it.

"Darling Severus,

I am a spirit of the night

Who comes to thee to shed some light

Your path you do not understand

So I'll explain what we have planned

For you, the potions master great

Have had far too long to wait

For true love you have long been hoping

But with loneliness and pain you have been coping

Through the darkness you have served the light well

And we wish to reward you with this spell

Half of your years we have returned

For we believe these you have earned

Great beauty we have also given thee

And while you may feel it false, please believe me

I have only returned what should have been yours

The damage to your outward appearance was caused

By years of abuse, and the fault is my own

You know this is true, though you're not one to moan

Or complain of your past, you're a strong one my child

Your life's not been easy; it's been crazy and wild

I know over the years you have often been burned

And through your sacrifice another chance you have earned

Now I need to explain so that you understand

Why we have chosen to play another hand

The spell to attract all those you see

Contains a hidden gift for thee

For while you will draw everyone to you

You will receive true love from only two

For one you will feel the love of family

The other, your longed for lover will be

Together they will make you whole

They will soothe and calm your damaged soul

Both lay already before your eyes

Their love for you they do disguise

The first; already a child of god to thee

The other a former enemy

Though he has cared you right from the start

He has kept those feelings locked deep in his heart

For fear of rejection, because just like you

He has known the love of very few

I know you are worried but do not fear

Those who love you are very near

Your outward appearance has no bearing

On their feelings of love and caring

What draws their affection is the real you

In time you will come to know this is true

Take heart, my dear, this is a gift not a curse

You will find no cure from a book or a nurse

True love is all that will set you free

And bring with it wonderful gifts for thee

I know this hard so I will grant you a clue

The ones out there who truly love you

Will not feel any effects of this spell

Watch closely and soon you'll be able to tell

Who they are, be vigilant, Severus

This is your one chance at true happiness.

If you waste it there will not be another

I am with you always my darling,

Love

Your Mother

Severus read and reread the poem several times before dropping it on the table and burying his face in his hands. "Damn meddlesome woman," he growled.

XX

Dumbledore studied the piece of parchment for several minutes before placing it down on the desk and studying Severus over his glasses.

"So, your mother wishes to make up for the suffering you've endured, both as a child and an adult," he stated.

"So it would appear," Severus replied looking down at his hands.

"Do you have any idea of whom she may be speaking?" The headmaster asked.

Severus thought about it. "Well, one would appear to be quite obvious; Draco is the only god child I am aware of and one of the very few people I've ever felt any affection for outside of that which one feels for a friend or colleague. It is true that I care for the boy as if he were my own, although I never thought he would return that sentiment. As for the other; I have no idea, Headmaster," Snape replied honestly.

Dumbledore looked deep in thought for a moment before speaking. "Well, if I were to add up all the evidence, I'm afraid I would come to a conclusion you're not going to be overly fond of, Severus," he said.

Severus looked up at the older man with a raised eyebrow. "And that conclusion would be?" he asked.

"That perhaps the one you're meant to spend your life with is a student currently attending Hogwarts," Dumbledore replied.

"You are correct, I do not like it," Severus agreed. "In spite of this, I am curious to know how you came to this conclusion."

"The poem states that your lover is close by. The only people close to you here are students and other faculty members. I would maybe think that it is another professor at the school, except if that were the case reversing your age would have been pointless as the faculty are all of similar age to yourself, well, previously anyway," the old wizard explained. "It is someone you are already acquainted with and who the poem clearly states has always cared for you, indicating that they have known you for some time already; ruling out most of the population of Hogsmead and it is the only town close by. With all that evidence stacked together, what other conclusion is there to draw?"

Severus felt the sense of dread currently residing in his stomach grow in intensity and he dropped his face into his hands with a defeated groan. This was even worse than he'd thought.

XXX

End of chapter one

So what did we think? Please write a little something in that cute box at the bottom of the page and send it to me, I really do love reviews!


	3. Chapter 2

Personal Space

The next few weeks were torture for Severus. Everywhere he went there were students throwing themselves at him and unlike the first few days after the spell first began it didn't take an hour of exposure to trigger the attraction. With each day the time lessened until finally all it was taking was a few minutes of exposure to have everyone around him falling at his feet.

He tried to keep a watchful eye on the students in his class, to see if perhaps Dumbledore had been correct and it was in fact one of them he was meant to spend his life with. He may not like it but he couldn't find any other way to end the curse he was currently plagued with. He'd done some more research on the subject and all the spells he could find that had the kinds of effects he was experiencing could only be satisfied one way.

He had to sleep with his soul mate. If that person turned out to be a student there was no way it would be happening.

There was another option for getting the rest of the population to leave him alone; that still involved kissing his soul mate, something he couldn't do with a student. There was a down side to this option as well. While the rest of the world may stop desiring him his soul mate's desire for him would increase daily until that desire was fulfilled. It wouldn't effect Severus only the other person and that was just plain cruel.

Still, none of it mattered if his soul mate turned out to be a student. Relations between a student and a teacher weren't allowed and for good reason. Of course, even if those rules weren't there Severus would still have difficulty even looking at a student like that. They were still students after all; even the eldest were barely more than children and despite the physical changes his body had been through in his mind he was still 40 not the 20 years he currently appeared to be.

With each passing week the amount of students and faculty hitting on him increased and their attempts to get his attention became even more forceful. Severus had never been comfortable with other people in his personal space and every day more and more people were forcing themselves inside it against his will. To him it felt like torture of the worst sort and he couldn't find a way to make it stop. Despite his constant attention to the students and staff around him, he hadn't seen any signs of who he was supposed to be spending his life with.

There was no light at the end of the tunnel for the potions Master, he could see no escape. Still, he'd managed to keep himself sane for the most part, until one day in potions a student had run up to the front of the class and kissed him without warning. When he'd pushed her off there had been a line behind her trying to do the same thing and it was then that Severus finally realised he couldn't teach anymore. That was the end for Severus' sanity. Without his classes to teach every day he really had nothing but his own projects to think about and while they certainly helped, being locked up with them all day because leaving his room was too frightening an idea to comprehend, eventually lead to him losing the plot.

It was a week into the potions master's self imposed isolation that found Draco running into the man's office to find out why he could hear such a racket coming from inside. What he found shocked him to the very core.

Severus had completely lost it. He was storming through his office, destroying everything he found. His desk was a pile of wood chip on the office floor as was his chair and several of his bookshelves. The books, which had been until that point contained within those book shelves, were scattered around the room with their pages torn out or burnt. Glass bottles littered the floor, their contents spilling all over the place, often down the walls. The only things currently untouched were the bookcase that contained Severus' collection of rare books and the glass cupboards containing Severus' special potions and the ingredients he'd had to do a fair amount of searching to acquire.

The potions master was, at that moment, standing before those cupboards panting from the exertion of what he'd already done. Draco inched closer to him, hoping that maybe the other man had finally worked out all of his anger and was calming down. His hope was all in vain however. Severus raised his wand to destroy the remaining cupboards and Draco rushed forward to stop him, knowing how upset the potions master would be after he calmed down if he destroyed what was in front of him.

"Professor, stop!" Draco called wrapping his arms around the older man from behind, effectively pinning Severus arms to his body. The potions master growled and tried to throw Draco from him. "Professor, no!" he cried holding on tighter.

Eventually Severus managed to throw Draco to the floor dropping his wand in the process. Undeterred, Severus stalked back to the cupboards and reached out to destroy them with his hands instead.

Draco climbed to his feet and ran back over to Severus grabbing his arm. "Severus, stop!" he screamed.

Snape wrestled with Draco for a few minutes before finally a random swing of his free arm connected with the ice prince's face, sending him sprawling to the floor. Draco landed hard and brought his hand up to gingerly touch the bruise now blooming on his left temple. For a moment there was silence, then…

"Draco?" he heard the professor whisper and he looked up at the other man to find him staring down at Draco, a look of horror in his obsidian eyes. "Draco, oh Merlin, Draco, I'm so sorry, I'm…" he dropped down onto his knees in front of Draco and gently grabbed his face studying the large purple bruise blooming on his temple. "I'm so sorry, I'd never … Merlin, Draco I'd never hurt you, you know I'd…I'd never-"

"I know, it's okay," Draco replied reaching forward to gently grasp Severus' wrists.

Severus let out a breath and hung his head, his hands shaking as they slipped from Draco's face to his shoulders. Before Draco knew it Severus entire body was shaking with silent sobs and he was pulling his hands away from Draco's shoulders to cover his own face.

Draco moved to the potion's master's side and slipped his arms around the sobbing man. He'd never seen Severus this distraught over anything, but he knew how private the other man was and how hard it must be having the entire school's attention. He held him for what felt like hours before Severus finally leant into him and reached out an arm to hold him back. They sat there in silence for the longest time before Severus finally spoke.

"I can't do this anymore," he barely whispered. "This stupid spell was supposed to be a gift, a gift damn it! But nothing about these last few weeks has been pleasant at all, it's been an absolute nightmare and I just want it to stop, I want my life back! How the hell could anybody think this was a good idea?! What gives her the right to meddle with my life?" he snarled

Draco was confused. "What are you talking about, Severus? This all came about because of a potions accident didn't it?" he asked.

Severus laughed humorlessly. "That's what I thought at first too, but apparently not. The potions accident was just the mode my dead, meddling mother used to deliver the spell that's supposed to help me find my family and my supposed true love." Severus shook his head. "This is ridiculous, there's no way I'll ever find true love or whatever. It just doesn't exist, not for me. Besides, I don't need it, I never have and I certainly don't want it, all it does is cause people pain in the long run."

He pulled back and looked at Draco the tears still swimming in his eyes. "You're all I need; you're all I've ever needed. You're the only real family I've ever had or wanted, what do I need anyone else for?" he asked reaching forward to gently touch the bruise on Draco's face. "I'm sorry, my child," he said quietly and Draco could hear the remorse in his voice.

"It doesn't matter," Draco replied pulling the potions master back into the comfort of his arms and smiling when Severus rested his head on Draco's shoulder despite the situation. It was weird, Severus had never allowed himself to appear vulnerable, not even in front of Draco and he had never allowed Draco to hold him. It should have felt strange or alien to Draco, but it didn't, it just felt comfortable. Then again he'd always loved the other man like a father and wasn't this what families were supposed to do when one of their own was hurting?

"She sent me a message," Severus suddenly said breaking Draco's train of thought.

"Who did?" Draco asked in reply.

"My mother, through professor Trewalney," Severus explained. He pulled out of Draco's arms and reached into his robe to retrieve the parchment with the poem written on it. He handed it to Draco who began to read it while Severus surveyed the damage done to his office.

Once Draco reached the end he looked up at Severus with a questioning look. "Do you think this is real?" he asked.

"I was hoping not but I can't find anything else to explain what's been happening. Any other spell should have worn off by now, this one's still going and it's only getting worse," Severus replied looking down at his hands.

"I noticed I was mentioned in there," Draco said softly. "If it helps, that part at least is true. I do love you and I always will."

"Thank you," Severus replied in a whisper without looking up. "I'm sorry about earlier, I never wanted you to see me like that."

"What's family for," Draco replied with a soft smile and Severus finally looked up at him returning his smile with a small one of his own. "Besides, you've done the same for me enough times over the years."

Severus nodded and looked down again. They sat in silence for a while once more, only this time it was Draco who broke it.

"Love isn't always pain you know," he said softly. My father and mother truly loved each other until the moment they left this world. Their marriage may not have been perfect, but none ever are; it's just a fact of life. Still, despite everything else they always loved each other and they always loved me. It gave them something to cling to in the last moments of their lives and I don't think they would ever have wanted to miss out on the experience that love brought them," he finished looking over at the now only slightly older man. "She's right, your life hasn't been easy, don't you think you deserve to experience real love after everything else you've been through? If the person she's speaking of really loves you like the poem says they won't hurt you. Really, isn't it worth a try?"

Severus studied Draco for a moment. "I don't know. Honestly, it's been years since I thought about love or anything of the sort outside of my caring for you. It just didn't seem all that important."

"Not with the war going on, no, I would say it probably wouldn't have. But the war's finally over, Severus, we're finally free to live our lives as we choose. Maybe it's time you gave some thought to love and relationships again. They're not all work and pain you know," Draco reasoned.

"All of mine have been. Even trying to get time with you over the years has often been difficult. Why should this be any different?" Severus asked quietly.

"Maybe it won't be; but isn't it worth a try to find someone outside of myself who will love you unconditionally for the rest of your life? If nothing else at least it'll get the rest of the school to leave you alone; dealing with one loving person has got to be easier than trying to deal with a whole school full of them, don't you think?" Draco asked.

Severus didn't reply so Draco spoke again.

"Isn't there anyone around you that you feel something for aside from me? Isn't there a single person alive who you feel at least some attraction too?" he asked.

"No, there's no one," Severus replied immediately but Draco could sense the lie behind the words.

"You know I know you're lying right?" he asked the potions master who immediately looked up at him in shock. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me, but if you want to, I promise I'll listen without making comment about it," Draco reassured the older man.

Severus just looked at him for several moments as if confused, then as if a light had been switched on he saw the answer dawn on the potions master and his eyes widened in surprise before his expression became one of horror. "Oh, Merlin!" Severus groaned before hiding his face in his hands.

"Finally worked it out did you?" Draco asked with a small smile.

"Oh no, I worked it out a little while ago. I'd just done everything possible to push it out of my mind and pretend it wasn't there up until now," Severus explained from behind his hands.

"So, do you want to tell me who it is?" Draco asked pulling gently at Severus' hands.

Severus sighed. "No," he replied allowing Draco to pull his hands away. "I don't even want to think about it myself but…" he trailed off and for a moment Draco didn't think he'd say anymore. Then Severus looked at him and said. "I need your help to find out if it is him. I can't observe the people around me while I'm constantly trying to preserve my personal space and retain my sanity."

"I'll help any way I can, Sev," Draco replied honestly.

Severus nodded. "All right then. Tomorrow I will join the rest of the staff and the students in the great hall for breakfast. If the spell is still as strong as it was before I stopped teaching, and experience tells me that if anything it will only be stronger, most of the people around me should start to react within a few minutes, including all of the students. I need you to watch the rest of the students to see if there's anyone that appears to be unaffected by the spell's magic and get back to me when breakfast is over," Severus directed.

"Ok," Draco agreed. "Is there anyone in particular I should be watching?" Draco asked wanting to be as much help as possible while still wondering who it was his god father had feelings for.

"Yes," Severus replied and a loud sigh escaped him before he continued. "Keep a close eye on Potter."

Draco should have been surprised, somehow he wasn't. That would certainly explain the poem's description of Severus' lover being a former enemy. "All right," he agreed without comment and Severus studied him for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"You're welcome," Draco replied before shuffling over closer to Severus once more and wrapping an arm around the older man. He felt Severus do the same and they sat in silence for the next little while simply enjoying the closeness.

Unbeknownst to them, a young man with ebony hair and bright green eyes sat not two metres from the pair, wrapped up in his invisibility cloak watching the exchange. In fact the same young man had been present since Severus had accidentally hit the young Malfoy and had heard everything that had passed between them since. He should have been shocked by what the potions master had revealed about his feelings, but honestly he wasn't. In fact after the dreams he'd been having since the end of the war it wasn't a shock at all. Rather, it felt like the pieces of his life were finally coming together.

The dreams had always seemed so real. Whether Harry was lying in bed with warm arms around him or walking through a meadow with a hand gently holding his own, he'd never been able to see more than the torso or a hand of the person with him and occasionally a flurry of black robes. He'd never seen their face, but somehow he'd always known it was Severus with him, he was the only one Harry had ever felt more than a passing affection for. At first he'd been curious about why he couldn't see the other man's face, now he knew why, if he had it would have given away what was going to happen to Severus and obviously he wasn't meant to know until it did. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't had one of those dreams since Severus' potions accident. Maybe now that he knew who the dreams had been about, he'd have another that would show all of the potions master to him.

He knew it was him the poem had been talking about; even if Severus hadn't mentioned him to Draco, he would have known. His feelings for Severus hadn't changed with the beginning of the spell. Originally he'd thought it was because he'd already wanted the other man, now he knew it was because they were meant to be. With a happy smile Harry moved silently from the position he'd been occupying and headed out of the room. He made his way swiftly back to his own all the while plotting how he was going to court the potions master without scaring the other man away. He'd need help and he knew who he could get that help from, he just hoped the other boy could put their past behind them and agree.

XX

The following morning found Severus arriving at the head table in the great hall to a rather large surprise. There, sitting in front of his normal spot was a large, white owl he'd seen before but couldn't quite place. In her beak was a single, long stemmed, black rose. Curious, Severus moved over to the owl and asked. "Is that for me?"

The owl hooted quietly and leant forward, presenting the rose for Severus' inspection. Severus took it with a quiet thank you and the owl hooted once more before flying away. Severus studied the flower closely. Not a garish gift that a child or someone who had frivolous flights of fancy about him would send to try and gain his attention. This was a simple, elegant gift sent by somebody who obviously knew him well enough to realise that fluff and frills weren't what he wanted. There was no note attached and Severus knew he should have been annoyed, but he wasn't. If anything he felt content and happy. With a small smile he brought the rose up to his nose to take in its lovely perfume. If this was from the person he was meant to spend his life with maybe this whole relationship thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

XX

Draco was heading to the Great Hall for breakfast when a voice called out his name. He turned to find Harry sitting on a nearby ledge, with his owl sitting on his shoulder. As soon as he had Draco's attention the Gryffindor moved to his side and smiled, almost shyly.

"Hi, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine, how are you?" Draco asked confused by the other boy's behaviour.

"I'm okay." He looked away for a moment and just as Draco was about to ask what he wanted Harry spoke once more. "It's me, you don't have to watch me I'll tell you straight up it's…it's me," he admitted blushing bright red and looking down to study his hands.

Draco should have been confused, he wasn't. He was slightly annoyed however. "Were you spying on us, Potter?" he snarled.

Harry's head snapped up and he immediately started to shake it. "No, I heard the noise and I came down to see what was going on. I only came into the room because I thought you might need help. It turned out you didn't, Snape realised it was you and snapped out of his anger, but by then I couldn't get out without either of you noticing I'd been there and I didn't want you to think that I was spying on you. I had to wait until you either left or were occupied enough not to hear my footsteps. I was almost gone when Snape started talking about the parchment and well … after that I couldn't make myself leave," he admitted looking down once more. "I'm sorry, Draco, I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy, it was an accident."

Despite himself Draco believed the boy who lived, and rather than rant and rave about what had happened he simply nodded. "So it's you huh? Sev thought it might be," he said.

"Does that bother you?" Harry asked.

"It probably should, but no, it doesn't," Draco replied honestly. "You and I have never been friends, Potter, but this isn't about me, it's about Sev and he deserves a chance at finally having a life of his own. Everything up until this point has been about the war, or Dumbledore, or his job, he's never had a chance to just be Sev, you know. It's about time he did, he deserves that much after everything he's done for this world, don't you think so?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I do," he replied. They were silent for a few moments before Harry asked. "Do you think there's a chance that you and I could be friends now? The war's over, there's really nothing left for us to fight over anymore and it would make Severus' life a lot easier if we got along, don't you think?" he asked.

Draco pondered that for a moment before finally nodding. "Yeah, it probably would," he agreed. Harry was right there really was no reason for them not to get along now, they weren't on opposite sides of the war anymore and Draco's parents weren't around to pass judgment on who he befriended. If he were being honest, any hatred or anger he'd harboured toward the Gryffindor had disappeared since the war ended all those months ago. "I guess this'll be a new beginning for us then won't it," Draco said holding out his hand. "Draco Malfoy,"

Harry took his hand with a chuckle. "Harry Potter," he replied.

"Nice to meet you," Draco said as they shook hands.

"Yeah, you too," the Gryffindor replied before pulling his hand back. "So, Draco, now that we're friends and all do you have any idea on how I might win over your god father?" he asked.

"I might, do you have anything in mind so far?" Draco asked in return.

"I have a few thoughts. This morning I had Hedwig take him a long stemmed, black rose without any indication as to who it came from. Do you think he would have liked that?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled. "I think he would have loved that," he replied. "And the fact that you came up with the idea without any help gives me hope that your relationship might just work after all. What you want to do next is…"

XX

Severus spent the morning and most of the afternoon feeling quite happy and content. Most of the student were out for the day in Hogsmead and it was easy enough to hide from the younger ones. He hadn't heard from Draco at all since the previous evening, but he knew his god son had been planning on spending the day in Hogsmead, maybe he'd be able to find out more about Severus' supposed lover while he was out. When dinner time finally rolled around Severus headed once more to the great hall. He arrived to find the same lovely, white owl standing at his place waiting with yet another black rose as perfect as the last.

Severus approached the creature and held out his hand to accept the rose. Just like last time the owl held out her load for inspection and waited for Severus to accept the offering before flying away. This time the rose had a small vial of red liquid attached to the bottom along with a note. The liquid sparkled in the light and Severus recognised it immediately as dragons blood. To say he was shocked would have been a long fall from the truth. Dragon's blood was beyond expensive, even an amount as tiny as the one Severus now held in his hands was worth more than even the highest paid wizards earned in six months. It was the most prized and valuable potions ingredient in the world, a near priceless gift to a potions master, made all the more valuable by it's rarity.

After marveling over the small jar and the potions he'd be able to create with its contents, he opened the letter to see what it said.

Dear Severus,

I'm not really sure what to say to you. To be honest I never thought I'd have the guts to do this and I know the end result will probably be you shooting me down in flames but I don't care; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't at least try. This year is my last at Hogwarts, when it's over I'll have lost any chance I have to win you over so please forgive my forwardness. I really like you, Severus, I have for a long time and I'd really like to spend some time getting to know you better this year. I know you've never particularly liked me and we've clashed quite a bit over the years, but I've always respected you and I always hoped that deep down you respected me too. I'm not going to tell you who I am, to be honest I think you already know and even if that wasn't the case I'd hate for this to fall into the wrong hands and get you into trouble. Instead I'm going to offer you a choice. If you want to know for sure who I am and/or you want to get to know me too, or even if you want to just ask me a question simply write it on the piece of paper beneath this one and I'll see it and write back immediately. The choice is yours, Severus, I hope to hear from you soon.

Love X

Severus finished reading the letter and thought about how he should respond. He definitely wanted to know for sure who was writing to him, but at the same time it could all be a horrible set up, he'd been through more than his fair share of those over the years. Still, he was a lot older and wiser now, he could always obliviate the person involved if it turned out to be a trick. He didn't want it to be a trick though, as much as he'd never tell anyone this he was really starting to hope that this would lead somewhere good.

Transfiguring one of the knives at his setting into a self inking quill, he wrote a response asking how he was to know that this wasn't some nasty joke at his expense. The words disappeared into the paper and after a few tense seconds of waiting words started to appear on the page.

You don't really, but I'd never play a joke like that on you, Severus. Not only would I not be game to (let's face it you're downright scary when you want to be) I'm not the kind of person who'd do that to anyone. If it would make you feel better you can choose when and where we talk, or any other provisions you'd like to make to our meeting. I will happily abide by whatever you choose.

Severus read the reply and thought about where they could go. Eventually he settled on the room of requirement at 21:00 that evening and wrote the response back. He got an agreement and was about to put the parchment away when he thought about another question he'd been wanting to ask.

What do you want from me?

He waited and after a few moments a reply came through.

What makes you think I want anything?

Everybody wants something

Okay, I want to make you feel special.

Severus was surprised by the answer, but he didn't get a chance to reply before the hall started filling up with students and other faculty forcing him to hide the parchments in his robes. After tonight he'd have all the answers he needed.

XX

So what did you think? Please review and let me know


	4. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, here's the next update of the week. I know it's been a while but thanks for reading. I love reviews so if you have a sec please leave me some feedback. Thanks and enjoy :)

The Meeting

21:00 that evening found Severus standing in the corridor outside of the room of requirement waiting for the door to appear. When at last it did he gingerly pushed it open to find it already furnished with several comfortable looking couches surrounding a large coffee table set in front of a roaring fire with a soft, fluffy rug set beneath it all for extra warmth. He searched the room for any sign of his admirer and when he found none decided that he must be the first here. He took a seat on one of the couches enjoying the heat from the fire, until he heard the door open behind him once more.

He looked back as the door began to close and finding nothing he had the answer to his question. Only one person could wander the castle invisibly without the use of magic, which Severus would definitely have detected if there were any. Turning back toward the fire with a smirk firmly in place he said.

“Good evening, Mr. Potter.”

He heard the sound of heavy fabric being dropped behind him and he kept his eyes on the fire in front of him until he heard the voice reply.

“Good evening, Professor Snape.”

Moments later a long stemmed black rose appeared in front of him and he reached out to take it from the Gryffindor as the young man came around the couches to sit on the same one as Severus, leaving a respectful gap between them. Neither of them spoke for a few moments, both of them searching for the correct words to express how they were feeling at that moment. In the end it was Severus who spoke first.

“How long?” he asked, knowing Harry would understand what he was asking.

“Since you threw Lockhardt across the room in my second year,” Harry replied after a short pause. “Although I really had no idea what it was until fourth year.”

Severus took a moment to absorb that information before asking. “Why? I hardly did anything to attract your affection.”

“You didn’t have to,” Harry replied. “You were you, that was all you needed to do. I think what’s always attracted me most is your strength. It doesn’t matter what you do you always do it with purpose and confidence. You’ve always represented strength and safety to me, I haven’t had a lot of that in my life and I wanted to draw that to me, to draw you to me. Eventually that yearning turned into something else entirely and well, here we are,” the Gryffindor finished looking down at his hands. “I have to ask though, is this one sided? Is it just me, or do you feel something too?” he asked quietly.

Severus sighed, once he answered this there was no going back. “No, it is not one sided,” he confessed. “If you had asked me this even last year I would have said yes, you were far too young for me to even think about anything like that in relation to you, in every way. Now … it’s different. You are not a child anymore and the longer I have to live in this younger version of my body the less I feel like an old man who has no business being interested in someone your age. It makes all of this a lot easier in some ways I suppose, in others…” he trailed off, studying the rose in his hands.

After a few minutes of silence Severus looked up at the young Gryffindor to find him studying his hands intently. Merlin knew how frightened the boy must have been coming here. Severus knew he wasn’t the friendliest of sorts, the least he could do was make things easier for the young man. He unfortunately remembered all too well how hard it was to be that age.

“Tell me more about you, Harry. What do you want to do when you’re finished here?” he asked.

Harry looked up at him and smiled. “To be honest I’m not sure. There are a few options I’m trying to choose between,” he replied.

“What are those?” Severus asked.

With that one little question to get the ball rolling the conversation swiftly grew into a thorough getting to know you session. Both men lost track of the time but neither cared, it was Sunday tomorrow after all and it felt to both of them like this exchange was long overdue.

Neither of them noticed the way they unconsciously inched closer to each other on the couch as they talked, or how they both forgot they were teacher and student and instead allowed themselves to think of the other as a person they were interested in and nothing more. It wasn’t until Harry reached toward the coffee table to retrieve the late night snack and tea they’d asked Dobbie to bring in for them that Severus finally realised how close they had been sitting to one another. 

He held his breath as he felt Harry’s arm brush against his own when he sat forward, and as Harry started to make the tea Severus noticed how cold his side felt without Harry’s warmth right beside it. He watched the Gryffindor as he made the tea, hoping he wouldn’t take too long and soon he’d be back beside Severus once more. He felt pathetic even thinking it and he’d never tell anyone he’d thought like that. Ever!

After a few minutes Harry turned back to hand Severus his cup of tea and one of the slices of cake they’d asked for. Severus accepted them with a quiet thanks and Harry turned back to grab his own. As he moved to sit back on the couch he suddenly froze and Severus saw the moment the Gryffindor realised just how close he was. The younger man’s wide eyed gaze met his own and Severus saw a lovely blush creep up into his cheeks.

“I … I’m sorry, I,” the younger man stammered and turned to put his tea and cake back on the coffee table, which Severus figured was a precursor to Harry putting some distance between them again.

“It’s all right,” he said quietly, stopping the younger man before he got too far. “I don’t mind.”

Harry turned to face him once more and that lovely blush somehow managed to deepen as a shy smile crossed the Gryffindor’s features. “Oh, okay,” he replied softly, shuffling only slightly away from Severus to give them both space to move their arms while they ate.

Severus was about halfway through his cake when he turned his attention to Harry once more. “Harry, there’s something we haven’t spoken about yet, but it is important that we do,” he said, drawing the young man’s attention away from his food.

“Okay,” Harry replied, finishing his last bit of cake and placing the plate back on the table before turning slightly so his body was facing Severus’, his tea cup still resting between his hands. “What is it?”

Severus struggled to think of how he was to broach the subject on his mind. He put his plate back on the table next to Harry’s to give him a little more time to think. Eventually he knew he couldn’t stall any longer and without looking up at the other man he began. “Despite … what I feel … for you, you are still a student at this school and I am still your professor. Until the school year ends and you graduate from Hogwarts nothing can happen between us,” Severus explained, hoping the younger man wouldn’t be too upset.

Harry looked back at him for a moment before replying. “Nothing physical, no, I figured as much. It doesn’t mean we can’t spend time getting to know each other until I graduate though does it?” he asked.

“No, I suppose not,” Severus replied.

“And it doesn’t mean I have to stop sending you things does it?” he asked. “I won’t write who they’re from so no one will know it’s me and I’ll use a different owl each time so no one will recognise Hedwig,” Harry added quickly.

Severus studied the young Gryffindor for a moment, seeing hope shining from his lovely green eyes. Harry had said that he wanted to make Severus feel special and it seemed he wanted to make good on that offer. Severus had never been spoilt before, no one had ever gone out of their way to make him feel special and he found he was as eager for the experience as the young Gryffindor seemed to be.

“You will have to be exceptionally careful, Harry, make sure there is nothing at all that could link you to what you’re sending,” Severus replied cautiously.

The smile that lit Harry’s face was so beautiful Severus wanted nothing more than to freeze that moment and keep it with him always. “You called me Harry,” the boy noted quietly and somehow the smile widened even further. “Of course, I will be very careful,” he continued before Severus could make comment. “I promise.”

Severus nodded satisfied before reaching back over to the table to retrieve the rest of his cake. “Call me Severus,” he directed before taking another bite. The room was silent for a few minutes as both men thought about what a relationship between them would mean in the long run. 

Finally Harry broke it by asking, “What sorts of things do you like, Severus?” 

His name sounded wonderful coming from those lips and it took a great deal of focus to keep his mind on the question he’d just been asked. “In what way?” he asked.

“Well, I know you like potions and ingredients that can be used in potions but what other things do you like? Flowers? Are there any particular kind? Chocolate? Any particular kind or flavour? Books? Is there an author you prefer or a series you like to read? Is there anything in particular you’ve been wanting to get but haven’t had the time?” He asked .

“All right, how about this. You can ask me a question and I’ll answer as long as you also answer the question for me, agreed?” Severus asked.

“All right,” Harry agreed. “Favourite flower?” he asked

“Lillys, white ones,” Severus replied. “I’m also partial to roses and until recently I would have said red roses. Now however,” he ended the sentence there, looking down at the black rose in his hand. “I am curious to know where you found these.” He looked up at Harry to see the Gryffindor smiling shyly down at the rose, a small blush on his face.

“Do you like them?” he asked quietly without looking up.

“Very much,” Severus replied truthfully, curious about how quiet Harry had become.

Harry looked up then and his smile grew wider. “I have a garden of them. I made it a couple of years ago, for you actually,” the Gryffindor admitted, his blush getting a little more pronounced. “I was going to leave you a message about it at the end of the year telling you where it is so you could find it along with a few other things I never thought I’d get to say to you, but now…” he trailed off and looked down at the rose again. “I guess things are different, aren’t they?” he asked, looking up again. “I’d like to show you myself if you want to see it.”

Severus looked down at the rose in his hand thoughtfully. Harry had planted a whole garden of these for Severus; not a small feat and one that would have taken a lot of time and effort. Roses were hard to care for, they took a lot of work and careful planning and attention to grow properly. How much must the Gryffindor care for him to have gone to so much trouble to give him such an amazing gift? And if this whole situation hadn’t happened he may never have known about it until the younger man had already left the school. 

He looked up at Harry to find the young man watching him closely, the look in his eyes telling Severus that he was afraid he might have made him angry or uncomfortable. He placed the rose on the coffee table in front of him and reached forward to take Harry’s hands instead. He felt a small jolt of energy pulse through his hands as the contact was made. He heard Harry gasp quietly and the other man wrapped his fingers around Severus’ hands, holding them gently. Harry’s hands were warmer than his and they felt lovely to touch. 

“I’d like to see it,” he told the young man quietly, keeping his eyes on their joined hands. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry replied just as quietly. Severus looked up to find that the young Gryffindor was also watching their hands. “Severus, how restricted do we have to be when it comes to physical contact?” he asked, still not looking up. “Can we do this more often? I like it.”

“I suppose it is a good place to start, when we are alone of course,” Severus replied, watching the young man’s reaction. He was pleased when he saw Harry smile and the Gryffindor finally looked up at him again, that lovely blush still present on his face.

“Thank you,” he said quietly and Severus knew he meant it.

“You’re welcome,” Severus replied, his gaze resting on Harry’s lovely eyes. The happiness shining from them was so beautiful it made Severus smile back, which only seemed to make Harry even happier.

“You’re smiling,” he noted softly, “I like it.”

“Really? Well then keep looking at me like that and you are likely to see it more often,” Severus informed him.

The happiness on Harry’s face softened to a look of affection that made Severus’ heart feel like it was running a marathon. “Deal.”

They gazed at each other for a moment and Severus began to feel a pull of desire for the younger man. No! He had to control himself better than this! Harry was his student, he had to remember that. Closing his eyes he pulled back away from the younger man, putting as much space between them as he could without releasing the Gryffindor’s hands. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and tried to direct his thoughts to something other than Harry for a moment. Potions text books, yes that would work.

“I’m sorry,” he heard Harry whisper.

“It isn’t your fault,” Severus replied. “I need to be more careful. It seems I am more attracted to you than I realised and now that I am not fighting that feeling … well, it is becoming more prominent and more difficult to ignore.”

“What’s your favourite kind of chocolate?” Harry suddenly asked, obviously trying to distract him which Severus was grateful for.

“I like dark chocolate,” Severus replied, happy to have something else to turn his attention to. “There is a muggle brand I am quite partial to, I believe it is called Lindt. They make a dark chocolate ball filled with Raspberry, they are my preference. What kind of chocolate do you prefer?” he asked in return.

“I like Cadbury brand myself. My favourite flavour is TopDeck. If you’ve never see it before it’s milk chocolate with white chocolate on the top.” Harry replied.

“I am familiar with it, yes,” Severus replied. “I was quite fond of it when I was a child.”

Harry chuckled quietly. “That says a lot about me doesn’t it. Then again I never really got to have chocolate when I was a child so I never really had a favourite until I was older.”

That comment sobered Severus up very quickly. When Harry had first come to Hogwarts Severus had assumed he was brought up much like James had been; spoilt and with a silver spook in his mouth. He’d carried that assumption about the boy until his fifth year, when during a Legimancy lesson he’d stumbled across a memory from Harry’s childhood. He’d never delved into the memory with Harry, choosing instead to ask Albus about it, which had only served to annoy him as the older man had danced around the answer and never told him anything. 

He’d managed to piece together enough after that to realise that Harry’s childhood had been nothing like Severus had suspected and it was then that he had started to overlook his preconceived notions about the Gryffindor and try to think of him as Harry Potter the boy, rather than Harry Potter, son of James smarmy git Potter. If he were being honest with himself it was this that had eventually led to his attraction to Harry, a feeling that had made him quite angry with himself and led him to treat Harry with even more distain than he had in the past to try and hide his feelings.Poor Harry had really copped a lot for something that wasn’t his fault, and yet he still cared for Severus, what an oddity. Severus wondered if maybe it was because Harry was used to being treated badly by the people who were supposed to care about him. He had to find out for sure and if it was the case he had to make sure to correct that notion. 

He looked at Harry who was back to studying their hands rather closely. “Harry, what was your childhood like?” he asked.

Harry stiffened before asking cautiously. “Why do you want to know?”

Severus could sense that Harry was close to pulling away from him. He had to tread carefully or the young man may very well shut him out completely. “I saw a small portion of your memories during our first occlumency lesson,” Severus exlained. “It led me to believe that perhaps your early years were not overly happy ones.”

He felt the tension grow in Harry’s frame and the young man remained silent, his eyes still focused on their hands. Severus tightened his grip on Harry hands slightly in case the young man tried to pull away. “Do not run from me, Harry, it is not my desire to hurt you,” Severus said quietly.

He felt Harry’s grip on his hands tighten also and the young man finally spoke. “I’m not going to run,” he said quietly. “I never thought I’d get a chance to be with you at all, I’m not going to give it up now. I just … this is hard for me, I don’t like thinking about them now that I don’t have to,” he admitted. “Can we maybe not talk about this right now?” he asked. “I really don’t want the memories I have of them resurfacing and ruining the time I have with you.”

Severus understood that feeling, he’d never liked talking about his childhood either. The only people who’d ever really known the truth were Lilly and Albus. He figured Harry would ask about it eventually, especially if he ever told Severus about his own, which meant he would have to be ready to tell the Gryffindor when he asked. He’d asked the boy to divulge that information to him, the least he could do was return the gesture.

“What is your favourite colour, Harry?” he asked. “And understand that if you say red I will mock you endlessly,” he added with a raised eyebrow.

Harry looked up at him, a grateful look in his lovely green eyes. “Blue and green actually,” he replied with a smile. “What about you? And the same applies to you if you tell me green or black,” he added with a smirk.

“Purple,” Severus replied and he could see the surprise in Harry’s eyes.

“Really?” Harry asked.

“Really,” Severus replied. “Although I am partial to black when it comes to many things, my favourite colour is, in fact, violet.”

“I would never have guessed that. Okay, favourite food; or actually, first, sweet, sour, savoury or spicy?” Harry asked.

Severus thought about it. “I do like spicy, although I am not partial to spicy food when the heat overwhelms the flavour,” he explained.

“I’m with you there,” Harry agreed with a nod.

“Personally I find I prefer a balance of savoury and sweet; I don’t enjoy too much of one without the other. As far as favourite foods go … savoury I’d have to say I enjoy any sort of pasta as long as it has a tomato based sauce. As for sweet, probably lemon meringue. What are your preferences?” Severus asked.

“I like sweet food, I won’t deny that; but like you said earlier there has to be a balance. Savoury I like pizza, sweet I like chocolate cake, although I do enjoy pasta and lemon meringue so that’s good,” Harry replied. “Least favourite food and I’ll go first this time. Savoury I can’t handle anything organ related so no liver, tripe or anything of the sort,” he said, wrinkling up his nose in a way that made him look far too adorable in Severus’ opinion.

“I wholeheartedly agree,” Severus said with a nod. Those sorts of dishes turned his stomach.

“As for sweet, there’s not a lot I don’t like. There’s a certain type of pudding I had once that I really didn’t like and I’m not particularly partial to really rich cake that you can’t take more than one bite of without wanting to throw up. That’s about it. What about you?” Harry asked.

“I’m not partial to either of those things myself. However, the one dish I personally detest is trifle, have you ever encountered it?” he asked.

“Oh yes, my aunt loved that particular dish. You’re right it’s awful,” Harry agreed, pulling a disgusted face. “What about drinks, what do you like to drink?” Harry asked.

“Firewhiskey is probably my alcoholic preference,” Severus replied. “Non alcoholic, probably apple juice.”

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You like apple juice?” he asked.

“I do indeed,” Severus replied. “What do you like?” he asked in return.

“Probably butterbeer or Club Soda, although I have to admit I’m partial to orange and mango as far as the juice family is concerned.”

“Do you like to read?” Severus asked.

“I used to when I was younger. As I got further through school most of my reading was school texts, but I wouldn’t mind taking it up again once school’s finished. I haven’t read a lot of fiction from the wizzarding world so I couldn’t tell you a favourite author from here. In the muggle world I used to read some Robert Jordan, but eventually his series got a little too silly for me. I liked Garth Nix, Robbin Hobb and Ann Rice. There were a few others, but those were my favourite. What about you?” 

“I read a lot, however if I told you all the authors I’ve grown to appreciate over the years we’d be here all night. I’ll lend you some books when you have some free time again and you’ll be able to see what I like then,” Severus replied, smiling slightly when he saw Harry stifle a yawn. “Perhaps it’s time to call it a night,” he suggested, pulling his watch out of his robe to check the time. He was not at all surprised to find that it was already 3am.

Harry immediately shook his head. “No, I’m fine,” he said adamantly, although Severus could see his eyes drooping slightly.

“It’s 3am, Harry, you need to get some sleep,” he informed the young Gryffindor.

“It can’t be that late already,” Harry argued disbelievingly.

Severus held up the watch for him to see and Harry’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Oh,” was all he said, but Severus could see a look of disappointment on his face. He suppressed a chuckle and put his watch back in his robe, standing from the couch and pulling Harry up with him.

“Time to go to sleep, little lion.”

Harry scowled at him, “Mm not little,” he mumbled in annoyance and this time Severus did chuckle at him.

“Oh yes, that sounded very grown up,” he teased the Gryffindor as he released one of Harry’s hands and led him to the door with the other.

“Wait,” Harry stopped them just as they reached the door and turned to face Severus. “There’s one more thing we have to do before I leave,” he said.

“Oh?” Severus asked curious.

“I looked up information about spells like this one earlier in the day and I know there’s only one way to get the rest of the school to leave you alone, aside from … consummation.”

Severus would have laughed at the blush that immediately spread across Harry’s face if he didn’t know where this conversation was heading. “I am also aware and no,” he said sternly. 

“Severus this can’t keep going. It’s going to drive you crazy eventually, it’s already halfway there and you know it is,” Harry argued. “Eventually you’re going to lash out at something or someone again and the end result could be a lot more unpleasant than it was the other night.”

“I am fine, Potter,” Severus snapped, not noticing that he’d slipped back into the role of snarky professor in his anger or realising the implications behind Harry’s last sentence. “I am in perfect control of-”

“So blowing up almost everything in your office and backhanding Draco is perfect control?” Harry interrupted. causing Severus to stop and stare at him in shock.

“How do you … did Draco tell you about that?” Severus asked not sure whether he felt angry at his god son’s betrayal or upset that the boy had felt the need to confide that information to Harry in the first place. Was Draco scared of him now? The thought really hurt him.

“No Draco didn’t tell me, I saw for myself. I heard the noise and came down to see what it was. I got there just as you hit Draco and I was going to come and help him but you snapped out of your anger before I had to,” Harry explained. “I saw the damage, Severus, what if Draco hadn’t been there to stop you? You could have destroyed everything in your office. I know some of those potions ingredients must have been hard to obtain. More importantly what if you hadn’t snapped out of your anger and you’d attacked Draco? You could have-”

“You’ve made your point, Potter,” Severus snarled defeated and moved back over to the couch to sit down, dropping his face into his hands. He knew it could have been a lot worse and as much as he hated to say it, Harry was right. He could have hurt Draco a lot more than he did and he wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if he had. He usually had very good control of his temper, he’d developed it after his anger had lost him his friendship with Lilly all those years ago. This whole situation was driving him insane and he’d just snapped. If he didn’t take Harry up on his offer he didn’t know what he’d do. What about Harry though? He must know what this would mean for him. Severus’ thoughts stopped when he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry if I upset you, I didn’t mean to,” Harry said softly.  

Severus shook his head. “No, you are right,” Severus conceded. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm his mind for a moment and focus on what was happening. Was there another way? He’d researched the spell thoroughly and he hadn’t found anything. Obviously Harry had too and had come to the same conclusion so it was most likely true. There were other considerations however that Severus hadn’t thought of before now. How would a relationship with him affect Harry? He doubted the wizzarding world would be too happy with the idea of their hero dating his snarky bat of a professor, not to mention Harry’s friends. 

Then there was Albus. The other man was like a father to him in so many ways, how would he react to this when he found out? Would he shun them because of it? Severus had been Harry’s professor after all, would he believe them if they told him nothing happened between them until Harry finished school? It had been Albus himself who had initially suggested that the poem was talking about a student and he didn’t seem to have an issue with it then. Harry was different though. He wasn’t just a student to Albus he was special, Severus doubted Albus would be as understanding about the whole thing if he knew it was Harry.

His thoughts were interrupted once more when he felt Harry’s fingers glide into his hair, stroking the ebony locks while at the same time coaxing Severus to rest his head against Harry’s stomach. Severus knew he shouldn’t but he gave in and pulled his hands away from his face so he could breathe in the scent of the Gryffindor. Harry smelt clean, innocent, even though Severus knew there were so many ways that he wasn’t. 

Unlike earlier when their close proximity brought out Severus’s desire for the younger man, their current contact made him feel calm, at peace. It wasn’t a feeling he was familiar with and he liked it. He realised it should probably have been the other way around but he didn’t care. He was an unusual person, he’d never denied that. He also loved having his hair played with, although he’d never admit that to anyone, not even under the Cruciatus.

“I know what this’ll mean for me,” Harry said quietly. “I’m okay with it, really. It’s not like I haven’t wanted you for a while already, I know what that feels like.”

“This would be different, Harry,” Severus said, pulling back slightly so he could look up at the Gryffindor. “And that is not the only matter you have to consider. Surely you are aware of the repercussions that could come about as a result of entering into a relationship with me. How are your friends going to feel about this? How do you think Albus will react? Or the rest of the wizzarding world for that matter. Have you thought about these things?” Severus asked.

“Have you?” Harry asked in return.

“Yes I have,” Severus replied.

“And?” Harry asked. “Do they concern you for yourself or for me?” 

“For you,” Severus replied. “Aside from Albus I am unconcerned about what people think of me, evidently. It concerns me how he will react toward me, but I am willing to risk his anger. What matters is how you feel. Are you willing to risk the scorn of the rest of the wizzarding world for me?” he asked.

Harry just looked at him adoringly. “I would risk anything for you,” he said softly.

“Harry that’s-” He was cut off by Harry’s lips pressing against his.

Oh, Merlin!

He was kissing Harry back before he’d even realised what was happening. He felt magic jolt through him and realised it was the spell sealing Harry to him and vice versa. It was a battle of wills to keep from deepening the kiss, but he managed to keep it as chaste as possible, as did Harry. It was sweet, soft and gentle. It left Severus satisfied and wanting more all at the same time. 

When it was over Harry pulled away with obvious effort and smiled down at Severus.“I know what I’m risking and I don’t care. I would risk anything for you,” Harry repeated his earlier words and Severus felt a warm, caring feeling flow through him. He nodded to the Gryffindor and closed his eyes, leaning his face against Harry’s stomach once more. It was nice to feel wanted, even if he’d never say it out loud. He stayed there for a while, enjoying the feeling of Harry’s fingers carding through his hair until he remembered the time.

“We really should go to bed,” he told the younger man.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Harry sighed in return. “Hermione has us studying tomorrow and I really should be awake for part of it.”

“You really should care more about what you’re studying, Harry,” Severus scolded the Gryffindor lightly.

Harry chuckled. “It’s not that I don’t care, it’s just that if I spend too much time reviewing something it loses it’s appeal to me, and it’s harder to learn any more about the subject when I’m sick to death of it. Hermione doesn’t have that problem,” he explained.

“I suppose so. I am like that with some things as well,” Severus agreed.

Harry was silent for a few moments, before asking. “When am I going to get to see you again?”

Severus thought about it. “You could always tell your friends that Dumbledore has asked me to give you extra lessons again. That would give us a few nights together during the week at least,” he suggested.

“That’s a good idea,” Harry agreed. “Which nights suit you the best?” he asked.

“Monday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday are all fine,” Severus replied. “Which would you prefer?”

“All of them?” Harry asked hopefully.

“If you wish,” Severus replied, smiling at Harry’s eagerness.

Harry nodded, slipping his hands through Severus’ hair once more. “I like your hair,” the Gryffindor told him out of nowhere. “I’ve always thought it suited you. It feels nice too,” he added, slipping a few of the strands through his fingers. 

Severus had washed his hair that morning, and as he had spent the day lost in thought about his future he hadn’t been near a potion for it to end up filled with anything. He was suddenly very grateful for that. He’d never really cared about his appearance since there was nobody else to care, but now that he had Harry (and wasn’t that thought insane) he should probably start caring a little more. Harry had done something incredible for him after all in creating the garden, not to mention the burden he’d taken on to get the rest of the school off Severus’ back. He should do something nice for Harry in return and caring about his appearance was a good place to start. It shouldn’t be too hard, he’d just have to start tying his hair back when he worked which wasn’t a huge sacrifice, particularly if it meant Harry would stroke it like this more often.

Wow, he had fallen hard already. That wasn’t normal for him, he really should have been more resistant and cautious about the whole thing and he imagined he would have been if it wasn’t for the spell his meddling mother had woven around him. He couldn’t find it in himself to care though. He was happy, truly happy for the first time in a long long time. He brought his hands up to gently grasp Harry’s arms, moving the Gryffindor back slightly as he rose to his feet. He then pulled the younger man into his arms, holding him tightly against his chest. “Thank you,” he whispered.

He smiled when he felt Harry’s arms encircle his waist in return and the Gryffindor cuddled into his chest, taking a deep breath and releasing it in a contented sigh. “No, thank you.”

Severus brought his hand up to gently stroke Harry’s rebellious hair before pressing his face into it. This relationship wasn’t going to be easy, but Severus knew it would be worth it. He pulled away reluctantly and led the Gryffindor toward the door once more.

“Good night, Harry,” he said quietly.

“Good night, Severus,” the young man replied with a shy smile, slipping out of the room and throwing his cloak over himself. He gave Severus one last wave before the cloak obscured him completely and Severus stayed in the door way listening to his footsteps as he headed down the hall way. Once he knew Harry was away he headed out himself, silently thanking the room of requirement for it’s assistance and protection. 

He didn’t encounter anyone on his way as expected and once he was back in his room he stripped off his robes and slipped into bed. It didn’t take him long to drift off to sleep, a content smile on his face. 

That night he dreamt of Harry.

 


	5. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI. So somehow this chapter saved as a draft and didn't post. Sorry not sure how that happened and the story must have been crazy confusing without it. I didn't realise until I got a review today telling me a chapter was missing from the list. So thank you for the heads up and sorry about the mix up. Hopefully this makes it less confusing for you all.
> 
> Sorry if I haven't replied to you, I've been crazy busy. I've made a facebook page if anyone wants to look me up and ask questions or keep up with updates.Look me up with my email address darkdancerkayla@outlook.com, it's called Kayla Dark
> 
> Here we go, let me know what you think
> 
> Kayla

** The Morning After **

“Harry, Harry wake up you’re gonna miss breakfast.”

Harry awoke to Ron shaking him and he opened his eyes to look up at the other boy. “What time is it?” he asked.

“It’s ten o’clock mate, we’re supposed to be meeting Hermione in the library in like 20 minutes, we’ve got to go,” Ron replied urgently, pulling at his arm.

“Okay, Ron I’m coming,” Harry agreed grumpily, dragging himself out of bed and over to his trunk to retrieve something to wear. He found some clothes and headed for the bathroom to shower quickly, telling Ron to go ahead without him. He stripped off his clothes and turned on the water, jumping under the spray as soon as it was warm enough. Sighing he hung his head wishing he was still in bed. Today was going to be a long day and he was utterly exhausted. 

Thinking back to why he was so tired he felt himself smile. 

It was so worth it.

XX

He arrived at breakfast just in time to grab some food before it all disappeared back to the kitchen. He filled his plate and managed to fill his glass with pumpkin juice which he was grateful for. Before he started on his food he chanced a look up at the head table, a small smile tugging at his lips when he saw Severus talking to Dumbledore. As if sensing his gaze Severus chose that moment to look his way and for a moment their gazes locked across the large hall. Their moment didn’t last long as Dumbledore demanded Severus’ attention once more and Hermione demanded Harry’s, but in that small moment Harry felt a strong desire to cross the room, jump on the potions master and kiss him into oblivion. 

That was one strong, efficient spell; Harry would really have to be on his guard. Another thing he noticed in the small moment they’d shared, and something that made him exceptionally happy, was that the potions master had smiled at him. It was only small but it was a smile none the less.

As pathetic as it sounded, Harry was pretty sure he’d spend the rest of the day floating on a happy cloud because of it. He was a lucky, lucky man.

XX

Harry and his friends arrived in the library right on time and immediately set out in search of somewhere to study. It seemed to be the day for it and the library was thoroughly packed with students from every grade. As the trio and Luna, who’d decided to join them on their way to the library, were searching for a table Harry heard a voice calling his name and he looked over to see Draco approaching them. He felt Ron tense beside him, no doubt waiting for a fight, Harry however smiled at the Slytherin as he approached.

They’d discussed this the other day; if they were going to be friends they were going to have to get their other friends used to the idea somehow and that meant finding a way to start off a friendship that didn’t look too suspect. They’d both decided that they’d look for a moment where one of them could be courteous to the other and begin from there. It seemed Draco may have found that moment because he wasn’t looking at Harry with any hostility.

“Malfoy,” Harry greeted him amicably.

“Potter,” Draco returned the greeting just as amicably, “It’s quite a mad house in here today.”

“You’re not wrong there,” Harry agreed. “We were just looking for somewhere to study, although it seems our options are limited,” he noted looking around.

“In fact they are, I just took a walk around the library to look for a book and there are no empty tables anywhere. It seems everyone’s decided today’s a good day to study,” Draco informed them.

“Wonderful,” Harry all but groaned, hearing Hermione sigh unhappily behind him.

“Well I guess we could go and study in the common room, although it’s never overly quiet in there,” the girl said sadly.

“Well that’s actually why I came over. Pansy, Theo, Blaise and I got here a bit earlier and we managed to snag a table to ourselves. It’s just the four of us and there’s plenty of room if you wanted to join us,” the Slytherin offered.

Harry smiled. Yep, this was a good way to start. He turned to his friends who were staring at the Slytherin in shock.

“What?” Ron asked.

“That’s really lovely of you, Malfoy,” Luna replied, with a friendly smile for the other blonde.

“What?” Ron asked again.

“I’m okay with that, are you guys?” Harry asked.

“What?” Ron asked again.

“Sure, that would be good,” Hermione agreed, sounding incredibly surprised but not one to turn down a study space. “Thank you, Malfoy,” she accepted for them and Draco led the way over to the table, the others in tow.

“What?” Ron asked again.

Blaise and Theo were completely absorbed in books when they reached the table while Pansy was filing her nails. Draco slid in beside Pansy so the Slytherins were taking up one side of the table and offered the Gryffindors the other side which they accepted. Hermione sat down first across from Blaise, Ron sat beside her putting him across from Pansy, Luna sat across from Theo and Harry sat across from Draco.

“You all know each other,” Draco said, giving Harry a secret grin when no one was looking.

Pansy looked up for a moment and gave the group a smile and a wave before turning her attention back to her nails. Blaise waved without taking his eyes off the book he was reading and Theo looked up with a polite smile and a quiet hello before turning back to his book.

“Good. Time to study,” Draco announced before heading off to find a book and motioning with his eyes for Harry to follow him.

“I’m just going to the bathroom, I’ll be back in a sec. Is there anything you want me to grab for you on my way?” Harry asked Hermione. The girl handed him a list of books with a grateful smile and he headed off. It wasn’t long before he found Draco in one of the aisles and headed in to join him. “Thanks for the offer,” Harry said, in case anyone else was listening.

“You’re welcome,” Draco replied, searching the shelves for a book. “The war’s over after all, I see no reason to carry on pointless, childish feuds any longer.”

“No, I agree.” Harry turned his attention to the shelf Draco was studying. “What are you looking for?” As the sentence was leaving Harry’s mouth Draco seemed to find the book he wanted and pulled it out of the shelf.

“Now, nothing,” he replied with a victorious grin. “What have you got there?” he asked, his gaze falling on the piece of paper in Harry’s hand.

“Hermione’s request list, I figured I’d come over here and get them for her so she can set Ron up while I’m gone,” Harry explained, looking down at the list.

“May I?” Draco asked and Harry handed over the list. Draco scanned it for a moment before saying, “I’m pretty sure we have these four over at the table already and that one there is the one I just found, so it’s just the other two you want. They’re over this way,” Draco pointed in a direction and Harry followed him over to an empty aisle right at the back. As soon as they were alone Draco caste a privacy charm and turned to Harry with a smile. “So, how was that?” he asked.

“Very good, I almost believed you,” Harry replied with a grin of his own. “How was I?”

“Oh marvellous,” Draco replied in a voice that made Harry chuckle. “So how did it go last night?” Draco asked.

“It was brilliant,” Harry said with a grin. 

Draco grinned back. “Good, I’m glad,” he said happily.

“Yeah so am I,” Harry agreed, knowing he probably sounded incredibly love sick, but not really caring.

Draco’s smile became warm. “Maybe it’s just this spell that’s going around but I’m really glad this is happening,” he said quietly.

“Me too,” Harry agreed. “It’s weird isn’t it? I’ve spent so long fighting with you and Severus, and even though I never really hated either of you and I always kind of liked Severus I thought it would take a while for any interaction between us to be even the least bit comfortable. It really hasn’t though,” he said puzzled. 

“I know,” Draco replied thoughtfully. “Do you think it’s the spell?” he asked.

“I don’t know, but it’s not just you and me; Severus was a lot more accepting of everything last night than I expected him to be. He even let me kiss him to get the rest of the school off his back,” Harry confided.

Draco nodded. “I thought things felt a bit different around here, I figured that must have been the case. To be honest I don’t think anyone else has noticed the difference; but then I don’t think they even realised there was anything wrong to begin with,” he said.

“Neither do I, otherwise I’m pretty sure they’d all be quite mortified right now,” Harry suggested, causing Draco to chuckle. “It was nice … last night, it was … comfortable, you know, like I was finally home. I don’t know it probably sounds crazy.”

“Maybe not as much as you think,” Draco replied, looking thoughtful.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Well..” Draco began before closing his mouth and looking as though he was struggling to think of how to say something. “Remember when you told me about you liking Sev and I said I didn’t mind?”

Harry nodded.

“Well I really didn’t, and I wasn’t surprised when he mentioned his feelings for you either. It was kind of like I had expected it, like I’d known all along that that was how things were supposed to be. I don’t know, Harry, it’s like we were always supposed to be with Sev, in different ways of course, but like we were always supposed to be … I don’t know family. Does that make any sense to you?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, yeah it does.” And now that Draco mentioned it, it did. It was exactly how Harry had been feeling, even toward Draco, he’d never felt like that with anyone … well not quite the same anyway. Now that he thought about it there were a couple of people he’d felt similar feelings toward, but none quite as strong as what he was currently feeling toward Draco and Severus. Wasn’t that weird?!! “So you think we were always supposed to end up together, the three of us, in one way or another?” Harry asked

“Well, you were supposed to be a Slytherin,” Draco reminded him. “It makes sense doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, I suppose it does,” Harry agreed. Did that mean by asking the hat not to sort him into Slytherin that he’d missed out on finding his family until now? No, he didn’t think so. Until the battle with Voldemort was done none of them were ready for this, it would have been opposed by all of them as well as those around them. No, it had to happen now, there was no other way. “So after all of that I really belong with the serpents.”

“I guess you do, odd isn’t it?” Draco asked.

“Very,” Harry agreed.

“Anyway we’d better get back, Granger doesn’t seem like the sort to let you escape her too long,” Draco suggested.

“No she’s certainly not,” Harry agreed and the boys set about looking for the books on their list.

When they returned to their table it was to find Pansy, Ron and the rest of the library’s occupants watching on in confusion as Blaise and Hermione had an animated discussion about … something. Harry exchanged a curious glance with Draco before they took their seats at the table once more.

“And then the article said they were going to continue testing after all of that!” Hermione stated in exasperation.

“Yes because apparently 1000 people weren’t enough to prove the theory,” Blaise replied, just as exasperated.

“Um guys, I don’t mean to interrupt but we are in the library remember,” Harry reminded the pair who immediately blushed and looked around the room apologetically.

“Sorry,” the two said in tandem before burying their heads in books once more.

“What was that about?” Harry mouthed to Ron who shrugged.

“Some journal article they both read,” Pansy explained.

“Ah, right,” Harry replied with a nod. “Hey, who would have imagined those two having a discussion about anything that didn’t involve insults.”

“I guess we’re all growing up aren’t we?” Draco asked with a smile.

Harry smiled back; this was definitely a step in the right direction. He passed Hermione the books she’d asked for before pulling out the ones he needed and opening his potions text book. It immediately had him thinking about Severus, and for once, not about how much the potions professor hated him.

XX

The studying travelled along quite smoothly until lunch time with even Ron and Pansy managing to be civil and get some studying done. Hermione and Blaise wanted to stay in the library to study so the rest of the group headed to the hall for lunch, promising to return with food for them. The six of them headed in that direction, garnering quite a few odd looks from those they passed. Harry didn’t care; they’d get over it eventually.

“So Blaise is a book worm hey? I never would have guessed that,” Harry stated looking over at the Slytherins.

Pansy nodded. “Yeah, he’s always liked to study. Unfortunately until the war ended he didn’t have the luxury of studying anything that wouldn’t help further the cause,” she explained with a sad smile.

“What does he want to be?” Harry asked.

“A medi-wizard,” Draco replied, with a proud smile for his friend. “He’ll get there too now that the war’s over and his parents are gone. It’s sad to say it, but they were the ones who supported Voldemort not Blaise himself and they were more interested in him becoming a death eater than a medi-wizard. Now that they’re out of the picture he’s free to do what he really wants.”

“That’s nice,” Harry replied with a smile of his own. “He should be able to do what he wants. It’s sad that his parents had to die for him to get the chance though.”

The Slytherins nodded sadly.

“Hermione wants to be a medi-witch too, that’s probably why they’ve been reading the same journals,” Harry suggested with a smile. “I have to say coming back to the table and seeing them in a discussion like that was quite surreal.”

Pansy, Theo and Draco chuckled.

“It was kind of nice to see though,” Pansy said, looking somewhat sad. “There’s not many among our own house who are interested in healing craft so he hasn’t really had a lot of people he can talk to about his interest. Even if I were that smart healing’s not my thing.”

“So what do you want to be?” Harry asked the girl.

“A lawyer,” Pansy replied with an evil grin, causing Harry to laugh.

“Somehow I think if you looked at your competition like that you’d win every case,” he said causing the other two to laugh.

“I’ll give it a shot shall I?” Pansy asked drawing more laughter from those around her. The group reached the great hall and separated to head to their own tables, still grinning; at least most of them were. As soon as Draco, Theo, Luna and Pansy weren’t looking Ron grabbed Harry’s arm and dragged him out into the corridor.

“Harry what the hell are we doing?” he demanded.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, confused by the sudden outburst.

“I mean what are we doing chumming up to Malfoy?” the redhead demanded.

“We’re not chumming up with anyone,” Harry replied, annoyed with his friend, and tried to pull his arm out of the other boy’s grip. “We’re being civil with each other which I hardly think is a bad thing.”

Ron gripped his arm tighter. “Don’t give me that crap. You weren’t being civil you were being friendly, acting like those Slytherins are our friends which they’re certainly not. They’re the enemy, we’re not supposed to pal around with our enemies,” Ron growled.

“They’re not our enemies, Ron, the war is over now, we’re all just people and there’s nothing left for us to fight over so why shouldn’t we get along? Now, let my bloody arm go!” Harry growled.

“Harry-” Ron started to snarl, only to be interrupted by a voice beside them.

“Is there a problem over here?”

Both boys turned to see Severus looking down at them, a rather displeased look in his eyes.

“No,” Ron replied immediately, although from his tone Harry could tell he wanted to snap at the professor.

“No what, Mr Weasley?” Snape demanded.

“No, Sir, there’s no problem here,” Ron replied once more, in the same insolent tone.

“Then perhaps you’d like to release Mr Potter’s arm, Mr Weasley,” the potions master said in a tone that was supposed to imply suggestion, although only an idiot would confuse it for anything other than on order.

Ron reluctantly released Harry’s arm and Snape raised an eyebrow at the redhead before turning to address Harry. “Mr Potter, a word,” he said before gliding off down the corridor without waiting for Harry to reply. “And detention this afternoon for manhandling your fellow students, Mr Weasley,” He called over his shoulder as he went.

Harry spared Ron another annoyed glare before following after the potions master. They walked in silence until they reached a classroom and Severus opened the door before motioning for Harry to proceed him inside. As soon as they were both inside and the door was shut Severus turned concerned eyes on Harry.

“What in the world was that about?” he demanded. “I was waiting for him to curse you, or throw a punch.”

Harry shook his head. “I have no idea,” he replied truthfully. He explained the events of the morning leading up to Severus’ timely entrance and when he was finished Severus studied him thoughtfully.

“That is all that has happened?” he asked.

Before Harry could answer there was a knock on the class room door and when Severus called for whoever it was to enter Draco’s head poked around the door. 

“Hey, is everything all right?” he asked. Severus motioned for him to come in and he did so, closing the door behind him. “I saw Weasley stomp into the great hall, by himself, in a huff. When I mentioned that I thought it was weird one of the first years who’d just arrived at lunch mentioned that she’d seen you two walking into a class room. Since I know your main aim isn’t to bother Harry any more I thought something might be up,” he explained.

“Something is most certainly up,” Severus explained. “We are currently in the process of trying to figure out exactly what. It appears Mr Weasley has quite an issue with you and Harry behaving civilly toward each other. I will admit it surprised me to hear of it also.”

Harry and Draco exchanged a look. “Well, we talked about it yesterday,” Harry explained. “We figured with the war being over and all there was nothing left for us to fight about and we may as well try our hands at friendship. We thought that us getting along would make things a little easier for you and that was why this originally began but now, well, we seem to be getting along quite well without any incentive,” Harry finished, looking up at Severus who had a surprised look on his face.

“The two of you chose to willingly put your pasts behind you and get along, just to make things easier for me?” he asked, looking from Harry to Draco, the surprise still very evident on his face.

“Yeah, of course we did. We want you to be happy, Sev,” Draco explained and Harry nodded in agreement.

Severus looked down, a small smile appearing on his face. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

“You’re welcome,” Harry and Draco replied in synch, sharing a smile. They knew Severus wasn’t good at expressing his feelings and how shy he could be about thing like that. They also knew how much he appreciated their gesture, which made Harry feel really good and he could tell Draco felt the same.

“I’d hug you both, but there are too many windows in this room,” Severus said, finally looking up.

 Harry and Draco chuckled at that. “We’re hugging you mentally as we speak,” Harry told him jokingly, garnering another chuckle from Draco as well as a small smile from Severus.

“So what are you going to do about Weasley?” Draco asked.

“I’m going to find out what his issue is,” Harry replied. “And if his only problem is that I’m getting along with you he can get over it.”

“I like your way of thinking,” Draco said with a grin.

“Very well, but be careful, Harry,” Severus cautioned. “Weasley looked most upset earlier, I’d not like to see him hex you.”

It was said rather casually, but Harry could tell the DADA professor was concerned for him. “I’ll be careful I promise,” he said with a soft smile.

“You too, Draco,” Severus cautioned the blonde as well. “Weasley is most protective of his friendship with Harry, I have no doubt he’d go to great lengths to keep it.”

“I will,” Draco replied, flashing the potions master a smile of his own.

“When you return to the hall you may inform your class mates that I have spoken to you about your extra lessons, should they wonder where you’ve been,” Severus told Harry.

“Extra lessons?” Draco asked curiously.

“Since fifth year Dumbledore had me going to Severus for extra lessons during the week, to help me prepare for fighting Voldemort. Last night we were wondering how we were going to get to spend any time together without arousing suspicion and we decided to tell everyone I was taking extra lessons with Severus again,” Harry explained.

“That’s a good idea,” Draco replied with a smile. “Would you mind if I tagged along for a night or two a week?” he asked the pair. “Give me a chance to spend time with you too.”

Severus looked at Harry. 

“I don’t see why not. You may as well come along for most of them, there’s nothing we’re going to be doing that you can’t be present for since our relationship can’t actually start properly until I finish Hogwarts,” Harry replied, looking at Severus questioningly.

The potions master shook his head. “I am not opposed to the idea either,” he replied. “I’ll be having Harry for “lessons” Monday, Thursday and Friday nights whenever possible, you may attend any of those you wish, Draco, you know I always enjoy spending time with you,” Severus replied.

Draco smiled, “Good, I like that idea. Anyway we’d better get back to lunch before all the food is gone. I know Pansy will pack something up for Blaise, but with the mood Weasley’s in he might not remember anything for Granger.”

“Good point,” Harry agreed, “We should head back. Thanks for the help earlier,” he said to Severus, “I have no idea what’s gotten into him but I’ll find out. I’ll see you tomorrow after dinner?” he asked.

Severus nodded, “You will indeed. Draco if you could show Harry the secret entrance to my chambers tomorrow after dinner, I believe that would be the best place to spend our evenings away from prying eyes,” he suggested

Draco nodded. “Will do,” he agreed. “I’ll see you later, Sev. Harry, I’ll see you back in the library,” he said before slipping out of the room.

 

Harry turned to Severus. “And now I really need to go before I do something I shouldn’t. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said quietly, shooting Severus an adoring smile before slipping out behind Draco. The last thing he saw before he left the room was a smirk on Severus’ face.

XX

End of chapter.

So there we go, I hope you liked the update. Not a lot of Harry Sev but a little bit of cuteness for you all. What do you think of the Harry/Draco interaction? Interested to hear what you think.

What's up with Ron? Is he mad about Harry or something else?? Find out soon :) 


	6. Feelings

Feelings and lots of them

 

Harry walked into the library ten minutes later with Pansy, Theo and Draco, a plate of food in his hands for Hermione. When he’d arrived back at the hall Ron was already gone and since he wasn’t sure where the other boy was, he’d headed back to the library. Blaise was still sitting at the table but he was the only one.

“Where are the others?” Harry asked.

“Weasley stormed in here a few minutes ago and demanded to talk to Granger. They headed outside and I haven’t seen them since,” Blaise replied, accepting the plate of food Draco held out to him with a grateful smile.

Harry exchanged a concerned look with Pansy and was wondering if he should go and look for his friends when he heard yelling coming from outside the library. He headed to the door to see what was going on and found Ron screaming at Hermione from down the hall, while the girl just stood there with tears in her eyes.

“How the hell can you do this to me, Hermione? Don’t you care about me? What about my feelings?” He yelled.

“Of course I care, Ron, I’m not doing this to hurt you,” Hermione argued back.

“Then why? Come on, Hermione tell me why. Why are you doing this?” Ron demanded angrily.

“Because I didn’t think it was fair to carry on like this anymore. What would you rather me do, Ron? Pretend that everything’s okay when it’s not? What good would that do us? It would just be living a lie,” Hermione cried as tears started falling from her eyes.

“Oh don’t pretend like this is hurting you!” Ron snarled. “It’s me who’s having my heart ripped out! It’s me who’s being told I’m not good enough. Don’t you dare act like this is painful for you!”

“Ron,” Hermione said quietly.

“No, that’s it! Get the hell away from me, I never want to see you again!” the redhead screamed, storming off down the corridor. “I hope you burn in hell, Hermione!”

The girl only stood there for another few moments before taking off in the opposite direction. Harry looked at Draco concerned. “I guess we know what was wrong with Ron earlier,” he said.

“Maybe,” Draco replied. “Are you going to go after him or her?”

Harry thought about it. He had a better chance of finding out what happened from Hermione than Ron and until he calmed down he’d just want to rant and throw things so he was best left alone. “Her,” he replied before heading down the corridor Hermione had taken.

It didn’t take him long to find her, sitting in a quiet corridor near a large window, with her head in her hands, crying. He slid down beside her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder. She tensed slightly, most likely in surprise, before leaning her head on his shoulder and sobbing.

“What happened?” he asked when her sobs seemed to be decreasing.

“I told him we couldn’t be together anymore,” she replied, sitting up and wiping her eyes with her hand. Harry picked up a leaf that was lying on the ground near them.He cast a cleaning charm on it before transfiguring it into a handkerchief and handing it to her. She took it from him gratefully and wiped at her eyes once more.

“What happened?” Harry asked concerned.

“I don’t love him, Harry,” Hermione explained. “I thought I did and I wish I did but I don’t. Not the way he wants me to anyway.” She shook her head as more tears fell. “You know, I didn’t see this coming. I should have but I didn’t and I can’t believe…” she trailed, off an angry sigh escaping her lips.

“See what coming?” Harry asked softly.

Hermione wiped at her eyes again and turned to study him, a vulnerable look in her eyes. “Promise you won’t hate me.”

“What?” Harry asked confused, “Hermione why would I hate you?” 

“Just promise me,” Hermione all but begged through her tears.

“All right, I promise,” Harry agreed, still confused as hell.

Hermione looked at him for another few moments before saying. “I’m gay, Harry. I can’t love Ron like that because he’s a man.”

“Oh.” It wasn’t the most eloquent reply, but it was all that came to mind right at that moment. 

Hermione stood up and took a few steps away from him. “I can’t believe this is happening to me,” she said exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air before bringing them down to grip the front of her hair. “I was fine before, you know, I was happy I was in love and then…” she trailed off, a sob escaping her before she whirled around to face Harry once more. “I was all set. I was going to marry Ron I was going to have a family and a happy life; I never wanted this to happen. People say ignorance is bliss but I never believed them until now. I could have lived the rest of my life happily oblivious but … but then … then I saw her, standing there with nothing on and I … I realised that what I felt for Ron wasn’t what it was supposed to be. I’ve always cared for him, but I’ve never wanted him like that. And I tried to ignore it, I tried to forget about it but I couldn’t and it just got worse until I couldn’t even stand him touching me anymore.” She stopped talking then and walked over to the window to look outside, hugging herself.

“I couldn’t do it anymore, Harry, I couldn’t keep lying to myself or him … do you think I did the wrong thing?” she asked in a quiet voice.

“No,” Harry replied honestly, rising to his feet and moving over to stand next to her. “You’re right, it would have been wrong to keep lying to him, you did the right thing by telling him the truth.”

“I just feel so awful,” Hermione sobbed.

“Of course you do. You’re only human, Hermione, you’re bound to feel something. If you didn’t I’d think you’d turned into a Vulcan,” he said, knowing Hermione would understand the reference. The girl let out a huff of laughter before more tears fell from her eyes. “This doesn’t make you a bad person, don’t feel like it does because it doesn’t, it just makes you human.”

Hermione gave him a grateful smile before leaning into him. They were silent for a moment before he asked. “Do you mind my asking who …?” he trailed off, leaving the question open and knowing she’d know what he was asking

Hermione hesitated, “I don’t know if I should say,” she replied cautiously.

“I promise you it can’t be more shocking than who I’m in love with,” Harry reassured her.

Hermione turned to him, a look of curious shock on her face. “Who?” she demanded.

“Uh uh, you first,” Harry replied slyly.

Hermione stared at him for a moment before saying, “Ginny.”

“Ah,” Harry said with a nod.

“But it’s not that I’m in love with her particularly, I just … seeing her body like that made me realise I was more attracted to the female form than the male,” she explained.

Harry nodded; he could understand what she meant.

“She’s going to hate me now,” she said sadly, tears beginning to fall once more. “They’re all going to hate me now. They’re the closest thing I have to family now aside from you and they’ll never forgive me,” she sobbed.

“It’ll be okay,” he reassured her. “I’ll talk to them all right, I’ll explain what’s happening. I’m sure they’ll understand your side of the story.”

“Thank you,” Hermione whispered appreciatively.

“That’s okay,” Harry replied, rubbing her arm comfortingly. “Are you going to tell Ginny?” he asked.

“What? That she turned me gay or at least made me realise I was? No,” Hermione replied sternly. “She’s already going to be livid at me for breaking her brother’s heart, if I tell her I realised I was gay by seeing her naked she’ll freak out and our friendship will never recover. She’s my best, female friend; I don’t want to risk that.”

“She might not react as badly to what’s going on as you think,” Harry suggested.

“She’s Ron’s sister, of course she will,” Hermione disagreed.

“She might not. You and Ginny are friends and I think you would have been even if Ron didn’t exist. Don’t write off your friendship just yet, wait and see what she actually has to say about it first, okay,” Harry asked.

“All right,” Hermione agreed, cuddling into Harry and resting her head on his shoulder.

“When did you see Ginny naked by the way?” He asked after a few moments of silence.

“At the start of the year,” Hermione replied. “We were trying out a spell and it went a little wrong,” she explained.

“Ah,” Harry said with a nod. 

Again there was silence before Hermione said. “Harry.”

“Hmm,”

“Who are you in love with and why haven’t you told me?” she asked quietly, without looking up.

“I haven’t told you because I know you’re going to freak out about it,” Harry replied. “As for who it is, you have to swear on the binding of your favourite book that you won’t tell anyone, promise?” he asked.

“Okay,” Hermione agreed softly, without hesitation. “Who is it?”

“Snape,” Harry replied, expecting Hermione to jump up and immediately start peppering him with questions. 

He wasn’t prepared for the quiet reply of, “Oh … yeah that makes sense,” that left her mouth instead.

“Really?” he asked. “That’s it?”

Hermione let out a small hum of laughter. “He’s a good looking man, Harry, strong, intelligent, confident, and you’ve spent a lot of time alone with him over the last few years. It’s really not that surprising when you think about it,” she replied.

“If you say so,” Harry replied. “I’m just glad you’re not freaking out about it.”

“It’s not anybody else’s business who you love, Harry, it’s entirely up to you. Besides, me freaking out after what I just told you would be a major case of the pot calling the kettle black don’t you think?” Hermione asked.

“But you’re okay with this? You’re not having a heart attack mentally and just not telling me?” Harry asked, knowing that really didn’t make any sense but that Hermione would find it funny.

Hermione chuckled. “No, no mental heart attacks here,” she assured him.

“Good,” Harry replied.

“Does he know?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, since yesterday,” Harry replied honestly.

“What did he say?” Hermione asked.

“He’s going to let me spend some time with him until the year’s over so we can get to know each other. Then, when I’m not a student anymore and he’s not my professor we’ll see what happens. We can’t do anything until then, rules and all that.” Harry replied.

Hermione nodded. “So how’s it going so far?” she asked, sitting up so she could look at him.

“It’s great,” Harry replied with a smile. “I mean it’s only been a day really, but we spent almost all of last night just talking and it was nice, really nice, I enjoyed it.”

Hermione studied him with a raised eyebrow. “You just talked?” she asked in a tone that told him she didn’t believe him at all.

“Yes we just talked,” Harry replied, giving the girl a playful glare. “You know what Snape is like with rules, he doesn’t bend them for anything.”

“That’s true,” Hermione agreed with a grin. “So when are you going to see him again?” she asked.

“Monday night,” Harry replied. “If anyone asks he’s giving me extra lessons again.”

“And what will you really be doing?” she asked suggestively.

“We’ll be talking,” Harry replied, adding, “Draco will be there,” when she looked like she still didn’t believe him.

“Draco?” she asked curiously “Why?”

Harry looked at her sheepishly. “Yeah, there are a couple of things I need to tell you,” he said, receiving a confused and slightly annoyed look from the brunette. 

“What?” she asked.

Harry told her about recent events, leaving out the parts about the spell on Severus. He mentioned that he’d asked Draco to help him win Snape over and suggested the truce between them. He mentioned how they’d planned to ease everyone into it and how close they’d started to feel since that first day. When he was finished Hermione was staring at him in more shock than she’d had on her face when he told her about Severus.

“Are you serious?” she asked shocked.

“Yeah I am. I don’t know, Hermione it’s like I belong with them. I feel so at home when I’m with them, even more than I do when I’m with the Weasleys, well mostly anyway” Harry explained.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked.

“Well, you remember when I said there were a few people I’d felt that kind of connection with before Draco and Severus but not many?” he asked. Hermione nodded. “Well one of those people was Ginny,” Harry explained, “I’ve always felt a brotherly connection to her, more than I have with any of the other Weasleys. Originally I thought it was because she was the youngest and I always felt as if I needed to protect her because of that. But now that I think about it, I’ve realised that I feel the same way about you.”

The look of shock was back on Hermione’s face with a vengeance. “Me?” she asked incredulously.

“Yes, I’ve always felt a stronger attachment to you than Ron. I’ve never been able to explain it but it’s always been true. It’s like he’s a friend but you’re family, that’s all I can explain it as. Don’t you feel something like that too?” Harry asked.

He saw Hermione stop and think about it for a minute. Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked up at Harry in shock. “Oh my god I do, I’d never even thought about it until now.”

“Exactly,” Harry replied.

“So what does it mean?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Harry replied. “But I guess we’ll find out eventually, that’s usually how mysteries work around here.”

Hermione nodded. “I guess so,” she agreed.

They sat in silence for a while, both lost in their thoughts until Hermione asked. “What am I going to do about Ron and Ginny?”

Harry sighed, “I don’t know,” he replied. “But if I can tell Snape I’m in love with him and live I think you can tell Ginny you’ve broken up with her brother without suffering any sort of fatal wounding. As far as Ron goes we just have to give him time to get over it. Eventually he’ll come to his senses and realise that you did what was best for you both. Until then we’ll just have to give him space.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Hermione agreed, moving to rest her head on his shoulder once more.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get through this,” Harry reassured her, pressing a gentle kiss to her hair.

“Thank you,” Hermione replied softly.

XX

Hermione decided to hide in the room of requirement for the rest of the day, not wanting to see Ron or Ginny in the Gryffindor tower. Harry headed back to the library to get her bag and the books she’d wanted and took them up to her so she’d have something to study. He then headed back to his room to get a few things for himself so he could spend the afternoon in there with her and keep her company. At least that’s what he told her. That was still his ultimate plan, but there were a few things he wanted to do first.

He ran into Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy at the library and was surprised when Pansy was the first to ask him about Hermione. He told her Hermione would be okay and thanked her for her concern before gathering Hermione’s books together and taking them up to her. He then headed to the Gryffindor tower to look for Ron and Ginny. He found Ron up in the dorm and his conversation with him went about as well as Harry had expected it to.

Ron had yelled, ranted and raved. He’d accused Harry of being on Hermione’s side before raving about how Hermione was such a terrible person for doing this to him and how much he’d loved her. The end of their discussion was Ron accusing Harry of replacing him with Draco, since in his mind he was being replaced as everything, and telling him he never wanted to speak to him again. Eventually Harry had gotten out what he’d wanted to say and headed to the prefect’s room to get a few of his things, before leaving the dorm to look for Ginny.

She’d been a little more difficult to find, but eventually he had found her sitting out under a tree with a book. He guessed she was supposed to look like she was reading it, but he wasn’t fooled and when he reached the tree and sat down beside her, he saw the tears swimming in her eyes.

“Hi,” he greeted her quietly.

“Hi,” she greeted back looking down at her book.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, of course I am. I mean it’s not me who’s just broken up with someone, I have no reason to be upset right?” she asked sadly as a tear slipped from her eyes.

“Of course you’re allowed to be upset,” Harry replied. “He is your brother, you’re allowed to be upset for him.”

“It’s not that,” Ginny said quietly, shaking her head. “I mean if it were it would be okay because I’m supposed to feel bad for him. But it’s not that, and the fact that it’s not just makes me feel worse.”

“So what is it then? It’s okay you can tell me, I won’t judge you,” Harry reassured her.

Ginny looked up at him then and smiled just a little. “I know you wouldn’t. You’ve always been a good person, Harry, it’s why I’ve always loved you, even if it wasn’t the way my parents wanted me to.” She looked down again and sniffled slightly before taking a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiping her face with it. “I’m upset because it feels like I’ve lost her,” Ginny whispered. “Hermione is one of my best friends, I thought she’d marry Ron and become part of the family and it would mean I’d still get to see her after school finished but now … if she’s not with Ron she’ll have no reason to talk to me anymore once school’s over. I’ll never see her again, and it hurts, Harry, it really hurts,” Ginny sobbed. “And I know I should feel bad for Ron not for me, but I just can’t because I never thought he appreciated her enough anyway and I always expected her to go, I just hoped she wouldn’t and … and now Ron’s going to be an ass like he always is when he doesn’t get his way and he’s going to alienate you too and then I’ll never see you again either and I … I.”

Ginny’s sobs got the better of her and she flung herself into Harry’s arms, burying her face in his shoulder. Harry held her back running his fingers gently through her hair. “Ginny, it’s okay,” he reassured the sobbing girl. “It’s okay, calm down; it’s going to be all right.”

When she’d finally calmed down enough to listen to him he spoke. “First of all, Ron is going to try everything he can to alienate me from him and who knows, it might just work this time if he can’t get over himself and grow the hell up; but even if it does that’s not going to change anything between you and me. We’re family, Ginny, we’re always going to be family, nothing’s going to change that, all right,” he said sternly. 

Ginny nodded and Harry spoke again. “Secondly, Hermione loves you. She wasn’t spending time with you because you were Ron’s sister, she was doing it because she wanted to and that’s not going to change just because she and Ron broke up. Hermione’s hiding up in the castle right now because she thinks you’re going to hate her for breaking up with Ron and she’s terrified that the rest of your family are going to hate her too. Does that sound like someone who’s going to stop speaking to you after school’s finished?”

Ginny pulled away and looked at Harry tearfully. “Really?” she asked.

“Yes really,” Harry replied. “Hermione cares about all of you; you’re the closest thing she has to a family, she’s not just going to stop talking to you because your brother isn’t a big part of her life anymore. As for me, well, come on, Ginny, you know I only befriended Ron for your mum,” Harry joked, eliciting a chuckle from the redhead. “Seriously, no one cooks better than her you must have noticed. Who’d voluntarily give that up?” Harry continued managing to get a few more chuckles out of the tearful girl.

She looked at him for a moment before leaning forward to hug him. “I do love you, Harry,” she said quietly.

“I love you too and I always will, don’t ever forget that,” Harry reassured the girl, drawing a warm smile from her in return. “Come on,” he said, rising to his feet and bringing her up with him. “Let’s go see Hermione and cheer her up a little.”

Ginny agreed and they headed back toward the castle. She stopped them a couple of times to pick some flowers for Hermione, but they were soon outside the room or requirement waiting for the door to appear. As soon as it did they stepped inside and saw Hermione, sitting in a stuffed leather couch with a book in her hands, staring tearfully at the fire currently burning in the heath in front of her. She didn’t look up when they entered so Harry called her name quietly to get her attention. As she turned to face him her gaze fell on Ginny and her eyes widened in surprise.

“Ginny,” she said the girls name quietly and the redhead moved quickly to her side, throwing her arms around the brunette as soon as she was close enough. Tears slipped from Hermione’s eyes as she slid her arms around Ginny in return holding the other girl back. “I’m sorry,” she said softly.

“No, don’t be,” Ginny replied, pulling back from the embrace and brushing the tears from the brunette’s face. “We’re friends and nothing’s going to change that, ever, I promise.”

Deciding to leave them alone for a while to talk Harry crept from the room, closing the door behind him and watching as it disappeared back into the wall. He made his way back downstairs and headed outside, moving quickly toward the forbidden forest. Once he was sure no one was watching him he slipped through the trees and headed for the clearing where Severus’ garden was located. 

As he walked he thought back to all the work that had gone into making the garden during his fourth year. It had taken quite a bit of time and effort, but he’d had a fair deal of alone time at the start of the year with Ron not talking to him, much like now. When he wasn’t with Ron he’d been with Neville, who was great with plants, and it was him who showed Harry what he’d need to breed together to create the black roses as well as how to care for them. He, along with Hagrid and Dobby had helped Harry create the garden, although only Neville knew what he was growing in it. Creating the garden had been a welcome distraction from the shit storm his life had become that year and when it was finally finished he’d spend hours tending to his plants and ensuring they had everything they needed to grow up healthy and beautiful.

He’d bought bits and pieces during his Hogsmead trips and shrank them down so no one would see them, then taken them to his garden on his next visit. There was an archway, some chairs and a table, gardening tools. It had been Harry’s pride and joy for years, a garden entirely devoted to the man he’d grown to love and thanks to Neville and Dobby, it had survived during his absence the previous year and continued to flourish to this day. He’d been so happy when he’d come here after the battle and found the garden and the surrounding area untouched, he’d been worried that Voldemort may have found the garden while he was waiting in the forbidden forest for Harry and destroyed it. It was well protected and surrounded by as many wards as Harry could come up with so it should have been safe, but one could never be too cautious when it came to Voldemort.

Now he was in his last year at Hogwarts and once he left it may be a long time before he had a chance to see his garden again, so he was spending as much time in it this year as possible. His original plan had been to tend it until his final day at Hogwarts before leaving it to Severus, who he hoped would appreciate it and use it as an escape, as Harry had. Now Harry would get the chance to show Severus the garden himself and he was hoping that he and the potions master might get the chance to enjoy the garden together for a little while before the year ended.

He turned the last bend and his garden came into view. With a peaceful smile he made his way in for some quiet alone time

XX

It was early evening when Harry returned to the castle with a rose to send to Severus. He disguised it with magic so no one would see him with it until he reached the owlery, where he removed the disguises and attached a note and a small bottle to the bottom of the rose. He gave it to an owl who immediately took off in search of Severus. Harry left the owlery then and headed down to the room of requirement in search of the girls. He knew Severus wouldn’t be dining in the great hall that night; he never did on Sundays, so he hoped he’d enjoy the gift he’d sent to him in his chambers.

XX

Severus was just heading down to his room when the owl found him. A small smile spread across his face as he took the rose and attached items from the owl and headed down to his room with them. He strode inside and closed the door behind him, sealing it against intrusion before moving to his favourite chair in front of the fire place. He lit the fire with his wand and settled back comfortably before studying the rose more closely. The bottle that was attached to the bottom this time was about the height of his palm and about half the width. The liquid inside was a golden colour and when Severus removed the cork it smelled of honey and alcohol. There was a gold label on the front that said 

“18 year old honey brandy”

Curious, Severus took a sip and was surprised to find that not only did it taste deliciously of caramel, it also warmed him to the very tips of his fingers with just one sip. Severus studied the liquid carefully and decided that he must acquire some more of it before turning his attention to the letter.

_Dear Severus,_

_I have had quite the day today; it seems everybody needs me to be something different for them. I’ve been a pressure valve, a study partner, a sympathetic shoulder and a peacemaker to name just a few. I didn’t mind for the most part, but there was only one thing I really wanted to be today; Yours. I think I spent the majority of today thinking about you and yes, that included all the times I was doing my million other jobs. What can I say? You’re just so damn perfect._

_Anyway, I wanted to tell you that last night was amazing! I know that will sound dirty to most people, but then again who cares, you and I know better. It was so lovely just sitting and talking with you like we did, it was a wonderful night and I’m looking forward to more like it in the future. I know you won’t be down in the dining hall tonight for dinner, that’s okay neither will I. I understand the necessity of occasional alone time around here, so I hope you enjoy the brandy curled up in front of a lovely warm fire. It came from a shop in Hogsmead that sells both wizzarding and muggle liquor and if you like it I’d be more than happy to get more for you on my next trip. I’d tell you which shop it came from, but then I wouldn’t have the pleasure of getting to buy it for you._

_Anyway this letter has gotten a lot longer than I had intended it to; I find that I don’t want to stop writing because it feels like when I do my conversation with you will be over. And those are always hard to end as we found out last night. Still, I really should be going, I know you must want to get back to whatever you were doing before this lovely rose found its way to you. Oh, I wanted to tell you I went to the garden today. I know that’s probably obvious since there’s a rose attached to this letter but anyway. It’s looking lovely as always, the roses are growing well and more of them are blooming every day so I won’t be running out of flowers to send you any time soon you should be happy to hear. I can’t wait to show it to you, Severus. It’s incredible, just like you._

_All right, I’ll go now. I hope you have a lovely evening and you enjoy the brandy. The man who sold it to me said it was like being hugged from the inside out and I figured since I can’t hug you the brandy can do it for me._

_Good night, Severus, sleep well and sweet dreams._

_Love_

_Me_

_XXOO_

Severus put the letter on his lap and looked down at the Brandy with a smile. Harry was right, it was like being hugged on the inside. It was warm, just like Harry. Severus took another sip and lifted the letter up to read it again. It was funny that Harry thought he’d written too much and he should cut his letter short to let Severus get back to whatever he was doing. Before the owl had found him he’d been thinking about Harry and reading Harry’s description of his day was actually really nice. It was like they were living together and Harry had come home from a day out with his friends and told Severus all about it. It made him feel closer to the Gryffindor and he was actually disappointed that there wasn’t more detail in the letter. He’d have to ask Harry to include more with his next note when he saw the Gryffindor the following evening.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Severus and he put the letter down in his lap for a moment to let his mind wander. Not a month or so ago he would have been sitting in front of the fire on a Sunday night with a potions journal in his hand and thinking about anything other than the boy who lived. Now he was reading a letter from the young man and wishing Harry were here to cuddle up next to him and talk to him like they had the previous evening. It was a complete turn around and it suddenly occurred to Severus that he seemed to be getting sappy in his young age.

He should have been annoyed … he wasn’t and he was surprisingly okay with that. Well, it wasn’t like he could do anything about it anyway, he may as well accept what the spell had done to him; no one else had to know.

A knock on the door startled him out of his musing and made his heartbeat kick up slightly, much to his annoyance at himself. He hoped it was Harry coming to visit him, or Draco, or both which would be even better. He knew the likelihood of that happening was very slim so he called out.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Minerva, may I come in?” 

“Just a moment,” Severus called in reply. He placed the flower in a vase where the other two were still happily floating and moved it into his bedroom before putting the brandy away in a cupboard. He moved to the door and opened it to find the head of Gryffindor standing outside, with a bottle of what appeared to be Firewhiskey in her hands.

“Minnerva, to what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked.

“I wanted to speak to you, do you mind?” she asked, motioning toward the couch.

“Of course not,” he replied, allowing her to enter before closing the door behind her. He’d been looking forward to a little alone time, but the woman looked somewhat upset. He invited her to sit down before taking a seat of his own in his favourite chair.

She watched him for a moment before asking. “How are you coping with everything? I imagine this can’t be easy for you.”

Actually since Harry had kissed him everybody seemed to have gone back to normal and completely forgotten about what had happened, so he was finding it quite a bit easier than he had previously. Of course his change in appearance was still taking a while to adjust to, but he felt better about it now that he knew Harry had liked him before its occurrence. “It wasn’t initially, however it has become easier since the alluring part of the spell appears to have passed,” he replied, surprised to see Minerva blush slightly at his words. “Is something the matter, Minerva?” he asked.

“Well I … Albus mentioned the spells alluring properties to the other professors and myself earlier in the day, as well as how most of the school reacted to you as a result. I’m afraid we all appear to have forgotten,” She said, looking down.

“A fact I am quite grateful for,” Severus replied.

“Yes I am sure you are. I imagine the rest of the school are also only too grateful to forget their less than appropriate actions.” Here she paused as if trying to decide how she should continue. Finally she looked up at him, a nervous expression on her face that Severus had never seen before and hoped he never would again. “Severus was I … did I behave in any way inappropriately toward you?” she finally asked and Severus nearly laughed in relief at finally working out what was troubling her. Instead he gave her a small, reassuring smile and relaxed in his chair.

“No, Minerva. In fact you were one of the few people in the castle who didn’t behave in an inappropriate manner toward me,” he replied, happy to see the woman relax.

“Oh, that is quite a weight off my mind, thank you, Severus,” she said gratefully.

“You’re welcome,” Severus replied. “Was that all you came by for?” he asked. “Not that I am overly eager for you to leave, but you seemed most distressed when you arrived.”

Minerva looked down. “Yes, I’m afraid I received some rather bad news this morning. It seems my cousin passed away last night in her sleep. I was most distraught when I received the note,” she said sadly.

“I am sorry to hear that, Minerva,” Severus replied sincerely. Minerva often spoke of her cousin. He knew they’d been close as children before having a major falling out in their adult years. They’d reconciled after the war, but the other woman had been quite unwell by that point.

“Yes well, the rest of the faculty are encouraging me to look on the bright side, which is something I am not at all in the mood for right now. I wanted to have a good, stiff drink and I thought, given recent events, you might wish to indulge in one with me, so I brought a bottle of Fire Whiskey,” the woman explained, holding up the bottle in invitation.

Severus was quite surprised by her words, but at the same time he couldn’t blame her. He rose from his chair to retrieve 2 glasses and allowed the head of Gryffindor house to pour him and herself a generous glass of the liquor.

“To untimely death,” Minerva said holding up her glass, “And Longbottom’s inability to keep from ruining even the simplest potions; he has quite a gift.”

“Hear, hear,” Severus agreed, clinking his glass to hers and taking a long sip. 

Well, he had intended on drinking tonight, at least there was that. And he had to say he was looking forward to seeing the head of Gryffindor drunk. He just hoped she was the happy sort rather than the touchy sort or tonight could get rather awkward

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did we think? There are a few of you interested in Hermione and Blaise, but as you will all know now that isn’t going to happen. Hermione is going to end up with someone and I’m curious to see what your guesses are so feel free to guess in your reviews if you leave any.   
> I have to admit the idea of a drunk Minerva has always tickled me so I decided to write about it. There won’t be any specific details but it will be mentioned in the next chapter. Anyway as always let me know what you think.   
> It’s been nice to see some of you on facebook. Of course if you haven’t looked me up and want to I’m under Kayla Dark and using the email address darkdancerkayla@outlook.com. I hope you enjoyed the update :)


	7. Nosy Gryffindors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Sorry for the hold up on this chapter. It’s one of those ones that I don’t think I’ll ever be happy with. It probably needs to be longer, but if I put more detail into it we’d be here forever. So sorry if it feels rushed. Anyway here we go, enjoy.

Nosy Gryffindors

Harry, Hermione and Ginny awoke the following morning in the room of requirement, having decided to remain there rather than return to the Gryffindor tower. They ate breakfast there, which Harry asked Dobby to bring for them along with clothes, before dressing for the day and heading to their first lesson.

Thinking about the previous afternoon Harry smiled. When he’d walked into the room of requirement the previous afternoon it was to find the pair sitting on the couch together, just talking quietly amongst themselves. Hermione had told Ginny that she was gay and the other girl had, of course, accepted it without hesitation as any real friend would do. Hermione didn’t tell her how she’d worked it out and Harry doubted she ever would. 

The really funny part had come about when Ginny then told them both she was actually bi and had a girlfriend none of them knew about. Harry had wanted so badly to press her for details, but since he wasn’t really ready to tell anyone else about his relationship with Severus yet he’d bitten his tongue and let the redhead decide when she introduced them to the other girl. They’d spent the rest of the afternoon sitting in the room studying before asking Dobby to bring them dinner. 

They’d eventually decided that they’d rather spend the night together in the room of requirement then go back to the Gryffindor tower and run into Ron and whoever else might be there to judge Hermione for her decision. Harry had offered to leave the girls in peace for the night to do whatever girls normally did during a slumber party, but they’d asked him to stay so he’d agreed, happy to spend more time with them.

They’d asked the room for a couple of beds to sleep on and had been surprised when it had turned the couches into a giant bed that wrapped around the fire place much like the couches had. While they’d been lying there watching the fire before they fell asleep Harry and Hermione had talked to Ginny about the family connection between them and whether she’d felt it too. They weren’t surprised to hear that she had but just hadn’t been sure what to make of it. The three of them mulled over it for a while before eventually coming up with nothing and decided to sleep on it. 

Harry had fallen asleep thinking about the previous evening he’d spent in the same room with Severus and ended up dreaming about the potions master, so he woke up quite happy indeed.

The three Gryffindors walked through the castle with Hermione in the middle of them, for at least a little protection from prying eyes. Ginny split off from them when they passed the walkway for her class, leaving just the two of them on their own. Their first class of the morning was transfiguration with Slytherin and they made their way into the room and took a seat, doing their best to ignore everyone around them.

Harry looked around the room once they were seated and noticed all the Gryffindor eyes were on Hermione. Some were looking worried, some were looking accusing, others looked smug which Harry found most disturbing of all. The Slytherin’s on the other hand looked unconcerned which meant they’d either not heard what had happened or just didn’t care, and honestly he hoped it was the latter. Of course ultimately it didn’t matter as long as they left Hermione alone.

Harry’s gaze fell on Ron who was sitting in the middle of a group of Gryffindor boys, whispering to them and glaring at Harry and Hermione. Harry just shook his head and turned his attention to Hermione.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“Peachy,” she replied without looking up. “They’re all staring at me aren’t they?”

“Just ignore them, Hermione, at least they don’t think you’re the heir of Slytherin or lying about Voldemort coming back,” he replied, reminding her of some of the times when Harry had been the centre of attention for a lot worse reasons.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” she agreed.

Just then Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy walked through the door, their gazes shifting to Hermione and Harry as they passed. Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry before motioning with his eyes toward Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes and motioned with his own toward the rest of the Gryffindors. Draco followed his line of sight, shaking his head at the rest of Harry’s house and making his way to his seat beside Blaise. The room was silent for several moments before one of the Slytherin boys piped up and asked.

“What the hell is with all you Gryffindors today? I know Potter saved the world and all, but isn’t the staring a bit much?” he asked.

“We’re not staring at Harry you moron,” Seamus replied.

“Yeah we’re looking at the harlot beside him,” Lavender Brown added from behind him.

Harry glared at the girl as he felt Hermione stiffen beside him. Half the Gryffindors laughed at the comment, the other half looked disgusted. Harry was about to give her a serve over just how rich that was coming out of her when Pansy spoke.

“As much as I’d normally love to watch you Gryffindors tear each other apart it has to be said; she broke up with Weasley not the rest of you, mind your own damn business!” she snapped, opening her transfiguration text book. 

The shock of her statement could be felt through the entire class and Hermione looked at Harry in shock.

“This isn’t any of your concern, Parkinson,” Lavender snapped back at Pansy.

“No, you’re right, and it’s not yours either,” Pansy snarled in return.

“It involves people in our house,” Lavender argued.

“Yes it involves them, not you,” Pansy argued back. 

“Shut up, Slytherin!” Ron shouted.

“Why should she, Weasel?” Theo demanded. “Are you enjoying watching other people fight your battles for you? What’s wrong, are you too scared to deal with your issues yourself? I thought she was the girl in the relationship not you.”

Enraged Ron climbed to his feet and threw a hex at Pansy and Theo, which Pansy sent back with a Protego. Too angry to think clearly Ron mispronounced his counter spell and the spell Pansy sent back hit him full in the face just as Professor McGonogal arrived in the class room.

“What in the world is going on here?” she demanded.

“She attacked me,” Ron screeched from the floor.

“You attacked us,” Pansy snarled in return. “I just happen to know how to use a Protego charm.”

McGonagall moved to where Ron was lying and pushed back the group of Gryffindors that had surrounded him to see what had happened. Harry watched on as the woman knelt over him for a moment before standing up and pulling him with her. 

If the situation hadn’t been so serious Harry would have laughed. Ron was purple, not a dull purple but a vibrant, shimmering purple all over; except for his hair which was lime green. His nose had grown to look like a beak, his tongue hung out of his mouth like a dog, his fingers were now webbed, his ears stuck out like a rabbit and were just as long and he’d grown a long, fluffy tail. Aside from that he appeared to be fine. McGonagall instructed Seamus and Dean to get Ron to the hospital wing and they half carried him out of the room before McGonagall turned back to address the rest of the class.

“Now I want to know exactly what happened,” she demanded. “That hex could have become quite nasty had I not stopped it in its tracks and I will not have this sort of nonsense happening in my class room. Now I expect someone to tell me what happened and I expect the truth!”

Hermione stood up. “Miss Parkinson is telling the truth, Professor. Ron sent the hex at her and Theo, she was only defending herself,” she reported.

The room fell completely silent, all eyes flying to Hermione. Some of them held anger, others confusion, others still with looks of respect.

“So, first you break his heart and now you dob him in to the faculty? Real class act you are,” Lavender sniped.

“That’s enough from you Miss Brown, ten points from Gryffindor,” McGonagall scolded the girl into silence before turning back to face Hermione. “Go on, Miss Granger,” she instructed.

Hermione looked down and took a deep breath before explaining everything to McGonagall, starting with the fact that she’d broken up with Ron and ending with the hex. “And for the record I am not dobbing anyone in, Lavender, I am telling the Professor the truth. Miss Parkinson should not get in trouble for something she didn’t do,” Hermione explained before looking at McGonagall once more.

“She’s lying,” Lavender screeched.

“She is not!” Harry snarled, jumping to his feet. “You’re just upset that your childish behaviour is going to get you into trouble. You’re nothing but a drama queen, Lavender, grow the hell up!”

“That’s enough! All of you sit down this instant!” McGonagall yelled 

The three of them took their seats once more. McGonagall watched them through narrowed eyes for a moment before seemingly deciding that they weren’t going to cause any more trouble. She made her way up to the front of the class and turned to face the students, taking a deep calming breath before she spoke. “Does anyone else wish to dispute Miss Granger’s claim?” she asked. The class remained silent so she continued. “Very well, then I will accept it as truth and deal with it accordingly.” She turned her attention to Lavender and Pansy. “Miss Brown, Miss Parkinson, I will not tolerate fighting of any kind in my class. If anything like this happens again I will be reporting you to the principal, is that understood?” she asked.

“Yes Professor,” the girls replied together.

“Now, Miss Brown; Miss Parkinson is right that Miss Granger and Mr Weasley’s break up is none of your concern. Any thoughts or feelings you have on the matter are to be kept to yourself, is that clear?” she asked.

“Yes Professor,” Lavender replied.

“That goes for the rest of you too.” McGonagall turned her attention to the rest of the class then. “A break up between your class mates isn’t anything new and it is not a spectacle for your amusement. Whatever happened between Miss Granger and Mr Weasley is none of your business and it is most certainly not your concern. While I understand your house mates are your friends and you may feel the need to protect them I must remind you that there are always two sides to every story and judging another based on the opinion of a distraught ex is nothing short of foolish, something I thought you would be well aware of by this age. Now, I will thank you to mind your own business and if I catch any more of you poking your noses into the affairs of Miss Granger and Mr Weasley again the punishment will be severe. Am I making myself clear?” she asked.

The students all mumbled agreements and McGonagall nodded satisfied. “Very well. Now, today I had intended for us to learn a new spell, however, I feel this would not be the very best time to have any of you using your wands. Instead, I would like you to follow me out to the lake. Everybody gather up your things and line up by the door.” The professor directed.

The students did as ordered and very soon they were ready to go. They moved toward the lake in an orderly fashion and when they arrived McGonagall turned to face them again. “Now, for the next hour there is going to be nobody out here except us. What I’d like you to do is split up into pairs with each pair consisting of one Gryffindor and one Slytherin. I do not care who you choose to partner with, that is your choice, if you wish to join a couple of pairs together and talk in a group you may do so. Your goal over the next hour is to get to know the person you pair up with; by lunch time I will be expecting you to be able to tell me five things about your partner. Anyone who cannot will receive detention.”

The class looked at the professor in shock and McGonagall grinned. “None of you saw that one coming did you?” she asked rather gleefully. “I will not tolerate complaints from any of you. Competition is healthy, but what you all feel toward each other is far beyond what anyone would consider healthy. You’re not opposing sides in a war, you’re not soldiers in a battle field, you are students at a school and it’s time you got over your prejudice of each other and learnt to co-exist peacefully. You have one hour, make it count,” She finished, looking at them expectantly.

Harry turned to Hermione. “Draco and Pansy?” he asked.

“Yeah, or Theo and Blaise,” Hermione replied. “I’d hate to see them stuck with other people.”

“Hmm,” Harry thought about it. The girl was right, the four of them were all pleasant people and he’d hate to see any of them end up with Lavender. 

“Um, guys.” They both looked up to see Neville and Parvati approaching them looking nervous. “We don’t really know the Slytherins, but we saw you talking to some of them yesterday. Could we maybe join you in a group?” Parvati asked.

Harry shrugged, “Why not,” he replied, happy with not having to choose between the four anymore.

He headed the small group of Gryffindors as they made their way over to the Slytherins and addressed the four he wanted to speak to “Would you care to join us?” he asked.

“Why not,” Draco agreed with a smile and the eight of them headed off to find somewhere to sit away from the others. When they found a comfortable spot they sat down and Hermione was the first one to speak.

“Thank you,” she said to Pansy.

Pansy nodded with a smile. “Thank you,” she said in reply. “You know McGonagall would have blamed me for everything if you hadn’t told her what happened. You didn’t have to do that, no one would have been surprised if you didn’t, but you did. You stood up for me and I won’t soon forget that.”

“I just told the truth, besides you did the same for me,” Hermione replied modestly.

“No, what I did is very different from what you did. I had a go at a Gryffindor; regardless of why I did it, it was still a normal site in our school. You took my side against someone in your own house, that’s a very different thing,” Pansy explained. “It took a lot of guts to do what you did and I’m grateful. If I were you I’d be careful though,” she cautioned. “The rest of your house didn’t look particularly pleased with you.

Hermione shrugged, “So what’s new,” she mumbled sadly. “They all hate me already; I doubt this is going to make much of a difference.”

“You might be surprised,” Theo cautioned, causing Hermione to look up at him curiously. “Just watch your back, revenge usually comes about when you least expect it.”

“And feel free to come and hide in our dorm if it gets really bad,” Blaise offered.

Hermione and Harry looked at him surprised, “Wouldn’t the rest of the Slytherins have an issue with us being down there?” Harry asked.

“Not if we told them not to,” Draco replied. “Pansy and I are the prefects and we have a very obedient house thanks to Professor Snape being its head. If we tell them you’re welcome you will be,” he explained.

“Oh, okay then, thanks,” Harry replied, surprised by the other boy’s words.  

“So, we’d best do what McGonagall asked us to. I know you want to be a medi-witch,” Pansy said looking at Hermione, “but what about you?” she asked Harry.

“I think I want to be an Auror,” he replied with a smile. “What about you Draco? We know Pansy wants to be a lawyer,” he asked the blonde.

Draco looked back at him sheepishly. “Actually, would it sound crazy if I said I want to be an auror too?” he asked, causing Harry to laugh. 

“No, actually I think it would be a good job for you,” he replied. “You’ve had previous experience with dark magic which would definitely help.”

“Yeah, I was thinking I could catch them then Pansy could nail them to a wall,” Draco said causing the group to laugh at him.

“Then we’d have to send them to Hermione and Blaise to get patched up,” Pansy added drawing even more laughter from the group.

“What about you, Theo?” Harry asked.

Theo shrugged, “I actually have no idea,” the dark haired boy replied. “I was thinking about maybe being a professor.”

“That sounds nice,” Parvati commented.

“I think it would be,” Theo replied. “I actually wouldn’t mind working somewhere like here or maybe even Durmstrang and teaching the next generation. I do enjoy teaching other people.”

“I … um … actually thought about studying teaching myself,” Neville suddenly spoke up nervously, drawing all eyes to him.

Theo raised an eyebrow at the nervous Gryffindor who looked like he was about to faint. “Did you now?” he asked with a sly smile and Neville blushed looking down at his hands. Theo shuffled over so he was sitting beside the other boy. “Perhaps we should study together some time,” he suggested and Neville’s blush darkened almost comically when he looked up and noticed the other boy’s position.

“Um … yeah, if you w..want,” the Gryffindor stuttered in reply and Harry looked curiously from Theo to Neville to Draco and Pansy who were grinning knowingly at the dark haired Slytherin. 

Draco saw him looking and mouthed “Theo likes boys,” to Harry who finally got what Draco was grinning about and grinned back. Neville liked boys too; perhaps this was the beginning of a new relationship.

“What about you, Parvati?” Hermione asked, turning the group’s attention away from Theo and Neville, which Harry was sure the Gryffindor boy appreciated. “I don’t think I’ve ever spoken to you about what you’d like to do with yourself when you graduate.”

“I was thinking I’d like to be an architect,” The Indian girl replied. “So is Padma, we’re thinking about starting our own business once we’ve graduated and had a bit of experience in the field.”

“That would be fun I think,” Blaise commented. “Being able to design castles and the like.”

Parvati smiled. “Yeah, I think so,” she replied happily.

“Well, there we go we’ve got all the bases covered.” Pansy said. “Draco and Harry can keep us all safe and catch the bad guys, I can prosecute the bad guys and make sure they stay behind bars. Blaise and Hermione can keep us all healthy, Theo and Neville can teach our children and Parvati and Padma can design our houses for us. All we need now is a midwife to keep us healthy in pregnancy and help deliver our kids and we could start our own little community.”

The group all fell into laughter and after that the conversation moved on to likes and interests. It was a nice, easy discussion and when the lesson was over McGonagall didn’t even bother to ask their group any questions before letting them go first to lunch, a warm smile on her face.

XX

Severus checked the stock room and made sure everything was away neatly before closing the door and locking it up. He’d just finished with a class of first years and thankfully they hadn’t been too dimwitted today. He made sure the class room was tidy before heading out toward the great hall for lunch. As he walked down the corridor he took note of the reactions the students had toward him as they passed. The spell’s effects had most definitely worn off and Severus was incredibly grateful for that, however, many of the young girls still looked him over with appreciative eyes and bright smiles, some of them even giggling to their friends as they passed. Severus sighed; at least they weren’t throwing themselves at him anymore.

He saw Professor McGonagall approaching him as he neared the teacher’s entrance to the hall and he did his best not to laugh as the memory of the woman singing at the top of her lungs the previous evening jumped into his head. She smiled as she reached him and took a hold of his arm.

“Oh, Severus, you must come and see. It’s amazing, really it is,” she said, pulling him toward the door.

“See what, Minerva?” he asked, curious as to what had made her so happy. She pulled him through the door and pointed toward the door the students were entering through.

“Look,” she ordered and he did as he was instructed, finding what it was she was so excited about immediately.

The students pouring through the door at that moment were Slytherins and Gryffindors. What was surprising however was while most of them were bunched into their house groups a small number of them were chatting quite amiably with each other in a group. While the other students split up to go immediately to their tables that group stood in the centre of the room until they finished their conversation before wishing each other a good lunch and separating to their tables. Among the group were Harry and Draco, Granger, Zambini, Parkinson, Nott, Longbottom and one of the Patel twins. That had to be one of the weirdest collections of students Severus had ever seen interacting together.

“Okay, you are going to explain what is going on,” Severus told the smiling head of Gryffindor. 

“Severus, Minerva, have you seen what’s happening?” Albus asked, coming up to join them.

“Yes, Headmaster, Minerva was just about to explain,” Severus replied, looking expectantly at McGonagall. The woman smiled at them both before pulling them over to sit down at the head table and telling them about her morning.

XX

Harry and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ginny, Neville and Parvati, ignoring the angry looks they were receiving from many in their year level. Draco and the others had offered them a place at the Slytherin table, but they’d decided to go to their own, refusing to be bullied into running away. They had a great lunch despite the table’s tense atmosphere and Harry was happy to see Hermione smiling more than she had been that morning.

At one point Harry chanced a look up at the head table where he found McGonagall, Dumbledore and Severus in what appeared to be a rather serious conversation. As if sensing his gaze Severus attention turned his way and for a moment their gazes locked. The potions master’s eyes held warmth and Harry couldn’t help the smile that immediately spread across his face. He’d be seeing Severus tonight and he couldn’t wait. 

Dumbledore drew Severus’ attention away and Harry turned his gaze down to his plate, the smile still firmly in place.

“It’s really nice to see you smile like that,” Hermione whispered in his ear and he turned his smile to her. “I’m happy for you, I truly am,” she said softly.

“Thanks, Hermione,” he replied gratefully.

The rest of lunch went by without incident and when it was over the same group from Transfiguration met back up at the door and headed off to charms together, every house except Slytherin staring after them in shock. Filtwick smiled as they entered the room and asked everyone not to take their seats until the class was all present. When at last everyone arrived he informed them that by request of Dumbledore each student was to select a member of another house to sit with during the lesson. Since this particular lesson involved all four of the houses it took a little time, but eventually each student was sitting next to a member of a house that wasn’t their own. 

Since the charms class room was set up in long lines of tables rather than groups of two like most of the other rooms, the group of them all sat together in a long line with Draco at one end and Theo at the other. There was some tension in the room, but all in all the lesson progressed rather smoothly and Harry, while noticing the tension, felt none of it himself.

During their afternoon tea break Harry, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Theo and Blaise headed out to the lake to enjoy some sun while the other two said they had something they needed to do. It was a lovely day, sunny and warm and Harry couldn’t help thinking how relaxed he felt. He lay back on the grass listening to the laughter of the group around him and thinking about Severus. Honestly, he didn’t think his life could get any better.

“Excuse me, could we join you?”

He opened his eyes and looked over to find a small group of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students looking at their group hopefully. Among them were Parvati, Padma, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Cho, a Ravenclaw girl who Harry had seen before but not spoken to named Maggie, a Hufflepuff from their year called Lyndsey and a Slytherin girl called Leia. There were a few more that he didn’t recognise, including a beautiful, brunette with soft, hazel eyes from Slytherin house who was standing rather close to Ginny. They were all from Harry’s own year or the one below.

Harry looked over at Draco and the others with raised eyebrows. The group exchanged a look before Draco shrugged and said, “I don’t see why not, as long as you’re going to be civil.”

The new arrivals took a seat around them and introductions were made for those who were not familiar with each other. It turned out they were a group of students who’d previously become friends but hadn’t made a point of letting anyone else know as they expected scorn from their peers. Now that the students were finally being encouraged to make friends with members of other houses they’d decided to make their friendship known. Harry was surprised to hear that Ginny had been part of this group and not told himself or Hermione about it.

The young Slytherin with the hazel eyes turned out to be Astoria Greengrass; a sixth year from a pure blood family, who, unbeknownst to everyone except the group, had been one of Ginny’s best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. That surprised Harry and Hermione even more and Harry could see the shock on the faces of Draco, Pansy and Blaise as well. When Hermione asked Ginny about it the young redhead explained that she’d known Ron would react badly and she hadn’t wanted to put Harry and Hermione in the position of having to keep a secret from him. Harry understood that, he was hesitant to tell Hermione about Severus for the same reason until her break up. He wondered and he was sure Hermione did too, if this girl was the one Ginny was in the relationship with. He didn’t ask though, he’d wait until she told them herself.

The rest of the break was spent getting to know each other a little better and when the bell rang the group split off to head to their next class, but not before the Gryffindors present informed Hermione that they supported her decision to separate from Ron and didn’t think badly of her for it. Harry could tell the girl was grateful for that.

Their last lesson of the day was herbology which included the most of the group from their year. It passed quickly blessedly and before they all knew it they were headed back down to the lake. They chatted until dinner time then made their way up to the great hall where Harry was surprised to find there were no longer four separate tables in the dining room, but rather one large table in the shape of a spiral that spread out to encompass the entire room. The head table was the only one still remaining, which Harry figured was a good thing seeing as the teachers and students would still need time separate from one another.

Smiling the group moved to one end of the table where they all sat together and continued their conversations from earlier. Harry looked around the room with a smile. As much as he knew Dumbledore was responsible for the changes to the great hall he also knew that, in a way, this change had started with Severus, Draco and himself. To say he was proud of their achievement would have been an understatement. He looked over at Draco who was eating his food with a small smile on his face and nudged him slightly with his arm.

“We did this,” he whispered to the blonde who smiled down at him.

“Yeah we did, feels good doesn’t it? Even if no else will ever really know,” the Slytherin replied.

Harry nodded and something suddenly occurred to him. “You know what I just realised?” he asked.

“What?” Draco replied.

“I don’t need an excuse for being down in the dungeons when I visit Severus now,” Harry whispered with a grin. “If anyone asks I can just tell them I was visiting you.”

Draco smiled back at him. “That’s true, and I hope you will come just to visit me as well.”

“Of course I will,” Harry agreed with a smile.

Their conversation was halted by the sudden arrival of a young Gryffindor girl, a third year if Harry was remembering properly. She ran up to where they were sitting, a look of distress in her eyes.

“Harry, Hermione, come quickly you have to see,” she panted frantically before running from the room once more.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a worried look that was mirrored by all those around them and quickly got up to follow the young Gryffindor, most of the group following close behind. They reached the portrait of the fat lady and the girl all but shrieked the password before sprinting up to the dorms. She threw open the door to the 7 th year girls dorm and ran inside pointing to one of the beds. Harry and Hermione ventured inside and what they saw made them gasp in horror.

The bed was ripped to pieces, the drapes shredded, the trunk at the bottom in pieces and all the contents strewn across the floor in destroyed fragments. Most alarming of all were the words “SLUT, WHORE and TRAMP” that were burnt into the mattress, the bed frame and the wall behind it; some of the letters still glowing and hot. Harry turned sad eyes to Hermione, knowing that the bed must be hers. The girl was trembling and tears were streaming from her eyes as she took in the remnants of what used to be her stuff. There wasn’t a piece of anything she owned that appeared to be intact, not even the photograph of her parents that had been sitting on her bedside table.

He slipped his arm around her shoulders and saw Ginny slip up on the other side of her to do the same. She was sobbing quietly into her hands, a broken look in her eyes, and Harry couldn’t help the anger that welled up in him. Whoever did this had to pay.

“Harry,” he turned when he heard Draco say his voice quietly. “What about your room?” the boy asked.

Suddenly feeling panicked, Harry slipped his arm from around Hermione and ran across the corridor to his dorm. Throwing the door open he spotted three third year boys standing around his bed and he was about to pull out his wand and hex them, when one of them ran forward and said, “Mr Potter, Sir, we heard what happened to Miss Granger’s bed and we came in here to guard yours and Mr Longbottom’s stuff. No one’s come in here that we’ve seen,” he reported.

Harry reined his anger back in and nodded to the three boys. “Thank you, all of you, it’s greatly appreciated.”

“Yes, thank you,” Harry turned to see Neville standing behind him and moved to the side to allow the other boy to enter the dorm as well.

“What are you going to do, Mr Potter?” Another of the boys asked.

“I honestly don’t know,” Harry replied moving over to stroke Hedwig who was still happily sleeping in her cage.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I honestly don’t know how to feel about this chapter. It feels a bit rushed in places, but if I made it any longer it would just take forever to get through so it’s staying as it is. Sorry if the grammar is terrible and the chapter goes too quickly, the next one will be better. Anyway so next time we’ll see the aftermath of the attack on Hermione’s stuff and what the headmaster is going to do about it. Also there will be more Harry/Sev in the next chapter, promise. Hopefully it won’t be long away.


	8. Shopping With Slytherins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here’s your next update. I won’t talk too much at the start of this one, I’ll let you dive right in instead. Enjoy xxoo

The next couple of months went by rather quickly for Harry, with preparation for NEWTs, spending time with Draco and Severus and of course the new friends he’d made since the school had started to interact more with different houses. More and more of the teachers were attempting to get the students to interact with members of different houses and even though the environment was still a bit tense, they were all slowly coming to accept it and even embrace it. 

Hermione slowly recovered from the nasty attack on her and her property and a very strong friendship had formed between her, Pansy, Ginny, Astoria (Who Harry and Hermione now knew was in fact the redhead’s girlfriend) and Daphne, Astoria’s sister. Neville and Theo had also been spending a lot of time together and Harry was sure they’d be dating soon, if they weren’t already behind the scenes.

None of the Gryffindors who’d been removed from their dorm had returned there, as no guilty party had been identified. None of them minded however, all of them settling well in to their new accommodations. The Ravenclaws had even enlarged their tower slightly so they could add a bed for Parvarti and she was all too thrilled to get to spend her last year at Hogwarts in the same dorm as Padma.

Ron and his group still refused to even try to get along with the other houses, which had earned them all quite a few detentions from several teachers. They also spent most classes glaring at the students that were trying to get along with each other and lunch times ignoring everyone else and acting as if they didn’t exist. Harry had initially been angry at them, particularly after what they did to Hermione, but now he just felt sad for them instead. Holding onto anger like that was never healthy; he knew that better than most. He hadn’t admitted it to the others, but he was especially sad about the way Ron was behaving. The other boy had been his best mate for so many years and it hurt, not only that they were not speaking anymore, but that Ron had allowed someone to do something so awful to Hermione. Not that there was any proof about who did it, but Harry knew and so did Hermione. 

He couldn’t understand Ron’s resentment toward them. Sure, he and Hermione had broken up and Harry hadn’t joined Ron in bad mouthing her, but the other boy should have known him well enough by now to know he wouldn’t do that. He also knew Ron didn’t like Draco, but the Slytherin ice prince had been nothing but courteous and polite to everyone since the beginning of the year. He was making an effort to atone for his nasty behaviour the last couple of years, the least Ron could do was give him a chance. He wasn’t exactly a saint himself after all. All Harry could do was give him space and hope he came around eventually, whether it was too late for them to make amends by the time it did happen though Harry couldn’t predict.

On an upside, Harry’s relationship with Draco had only strengthened all the more since the group had started living in the Slytherin dorm. They spent evenings together, either alone, with a group or with Severus, talking, playing chess, doing homework, or sometimes just sitting in companionable silence and doing their own thing. It was so comfortable for both of them they couldn’t believe it. They found out a lot about each other as they continued to spend time together. Draco found out about Harry’s childhood, which he didn’t feel comfortable discussing with Severus yet, and Harry found out how crushed Draco still was about his parents’ deaths and what it had been like growing up in the Malfoy Manor. It was an eye opening couple of weeks to say the least and they couldn’t be happier with how their relationship was progressing.

The nights they spent with Severus were usually spent talking about their days, doing homework or study, or discussing what the boys wanted to do after they finished at Hogwarts. Severus was all too happy to help them with their homework or assignment work, or even just listen to a problem they had and try to help them solve it. He was never impatient or condescending and answered their questions in a way they understood. He was incredibly nice to them both, and even though the boys knew they cared for Severus in completely different ways, and people would probably find it incredibly difficult to understand when the news did reach outside of their little group, they had never felt more comfortable or at home in their lives.

The change in Severus wasn’t just present when he was alone with the boys. It was apparent to anyone who saw him that over the past couple of months he’d slowly ceased to be as snide and mean as he used to be. He walked through the hall rather than stalking as he used to and didn’t deduct nearly as many house points during classes. He slowly became more patient with the students when they asked questions and had begun to grade papers more fairly. He even managed to be kind to Hermione, both in class and outside of it. The only students he refused to be more civil toward were Ron and his bunch because they flat out refused to be any less rude and condescending in his class and during non-class time.

Harry also noticed that Severus had started to pull his hair back during classes and whenever he was brewing something, and it never appeared greasy anymore. The first time Harry had entered his office and found him perched over a potion with his hair tied back from his face he’d asked Severus for the reason behind the change. The Potions master had simply raised an eyebrow and said, “You like my hair, I figured I’d best take care of it.”

Knowing no one else would be coming to bother them for the next little while, and feeling touched by the other man’s gesture, Harry had moved over to where Severus was sitting and reached out to stroke the silky, ebony strands that were currently pulled back and secured with a ribbon. The gesture felt so intimate to Harry and he knew it had the same effect on the potions master as Severus had closed his eyes and leant slightly into the touch.

“I do like your hair,” Harry had replied softly. “I also like the rest of you, so I hope your hair isn’t the only thing you’re taking care of, especially as I can’t have that job yet.”

Severus hand had the slightest tremble to it as he reached up to take Harry’s. A flick of his wand had extinguished the flame beneath the potion and Severus had stood up, another flick of his wand locking the office door against intrusion. He’d held Harry’s hand as he turned around and taken the other when they were face to face. No words had passed between them as Severus had brought Harry’s hands up to rest on his chest and leant his forehead against Harry’s. Harry had closed his eyes and breathed in the man’s lovely scent, his fingers absently playing with the fabric of Severus’ robes. 

It had been the simplest of contact and not a word had passed between them, even as the chime sounded on Harry’s watch to alert him that it was time to head back to class. They’d pulled back from each other, their gazes meeting for several seconds, before Harry had given the potions master an adoring smile and pulled away from the embrace. He’d backed out of the office, careful not to hit or trip on anything, and when he’d reached the door he’d given the man a small, reluctant wave and headed out. The last thing he’d seen was a warm smile on Severus’ lips and an adoring look in his obsidian eyes.

All of their meetings where Draco didn’t accompany them were very much like that, although usually there was more talking, about their days, their history, their likes, whatever they felt like. Harry’s evenings in Severus’ chambers always started with a greeting hug, they’d then share a drink, desert, or on the odd occasion a meal and talk about their days. The evening always ended with the pair snuggled up together on the couch in front of the fire, talking or not depending on what they felt like. Very occasionally Harry drifted off into a light sleep and even more occasionally Severus allowed himself the luxury of joining Harry in a light dose for a few minutes before rousing to wake Harry and send him back to his room. As Severus had stipulated their relationship didn’t progress past light, innocent contact such as hugs or hand holding, but Harry didn’t mind all that much. He felt safe, cared for and loved, and that, more than anything, was what he wanted from his relationship. 

Not that he’d object in the slightest when they were allowed to delve deeper into their relationship. One thing about being able to hug Severus was that he knew the other man had a fabulous physique hidden under those robes and he couldn’t wait to kiss and lick every inch of it. The weirdest thing about the time they spent together was that it didn’t heighten the desire Harry had for the potions master, and he certainly did desire Severus, as the spell promised. If anything it quelled that feeling, leading Harry to feel euphoric and blissfully happy when he was in Severus’ arms rather than horny as some might expect him to feel. Not that the Slytherin head of house didn’t turn him on, quite the contrary, he’d barely had a night recently where he hadn’t woken up after an extremely tantalising dream about the other man, hot and hard and wishing he wasn’t a student anymore. 

The only thing he could put it down to was the spell. It seemed, in some way, to understand that Severus and Harry couldn’t consummate their love yet and instead made up for that requirement by making it necessary to spend as much time together as humanly possible. That was the case for Harry anyway. The spell didn’t affect Severus in the same way, at least it wasn’t supposed to and if it did Severus hadn’t mentioned it to him. It did, however, do a fabulous job of effecting Harry. If Harry saw Severus daily the desire the spell evoked within him sat at a quiet simmer, the same way Harry had been feeling about the potions master for quite a while now and not all that hard to deal with. When he went more than a day without seeing the other man however, that simmer turned into a boil and those days found Harry spending a little more time in the shower than he did on other days. It was only a little, because by the time he got to the shower he was so damn horny it took barely more than a few quick pumps to have him covering the shower tiles in … stuff he didn’t want to think about.

He hadn’t mentioned this to Severus, not wanting to upset the other man who was already concerned about how Harry was faring with the spells effects. He asked every time they saw each other alone for more than a couple of minutes and Harry wasn’t lying when he said he was fine, because when Severus asked he was, and for now he seemed to be handling it okay. He just hoped it didn’t get worse.

When Harry wasn’t having erotic drams about the potions master he was having nice, sweet dreams about their life together. Sometimes those dreams involved just him and Severus, other times they involved Draco and other times it was Draco, Ginny and Hermione, but regardless of who those dreams contained, they left Harry feeling so happy and at peace, he usually spent the entire day afterward floating on a happy cloud.

At this point in time Harry was settling down to sleep after spending an evening with his friends playing games in the common room, and anticipating a very erotic dream as he hadn’t seen the potions master all day. The following day was a Hogsmead trip and he and the others were planning an early morning breakfast so they could spend as much time as possible out together. Harry knew this would put him in a difficult predicament as he would most likely spend the entire day getting hornier by the minute, so he decided that as soon as he awoke from the dream he’d deal with himself and hopefully that would put the hormones to rest until he could see Severus the following evening.

He gazed up at the bed hangings that he’d decorated in jewel tones of Emerald, Sapphire and ruby and the roof that he and Neville had covered in midnight blue with tiny, sparkling stars. There was also a moon on their ceiling that actually changed with the real moon phases and rose and set when the real moon did -this had been Luna’s addition to his room when she came to visit not long after he arrived. He’d done his sheets in Sapphire and emerald while his comforter was done in black with swirls of ruby and had a silver dragon emblazoned in the centre - which had been Draco’s addition to his decorations -. 

Smiling to himself at how well his room turned out, he snuffed out the candle and watched the moon rise on his ceiling until his eyes succumbed to sleep. He’d have to thank Luna again for that particular decoration, it was quite soothing.

XX

Severus lay in his bed, staring up at the black and violet drapes, but not really seeing them. His mind was on other things, namely Harry who he hadn’t seen that day. Truth be told he was quickly falling in love with the young Gryffindor, everything he did and said made Severus indescribably happy. He could make Severus smile at the end of his most awful days, he could relax Severus when he was stressed or on edge about something. The sight of him made Severus’ heart race, the sound of his voice was like a soothing melody and the way he touched Severus and fell into his arms when they were together … words couldn’t describe how wonderful it made Severus feel. He knew he sounded pathetic, but when he didn’t see Harry for a day he felt empty and cold. He hated that feeling and often wondered if Harry felt that way too.

Closing his eyes he tried to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that kept begging him to go to Harry, to send for him, to wrap him up in his arms and never let him go again. He wanted to, Merlin knew how much he wanted to, but he couldn’t. Harry was still his student, how was it that he couldn’t make that annoying little voice understand that. He sighed, trying to ignore how cold his bed felt and how empty his arms felt. He even attempted to cuddle a pillow hoping it would give him some relief from the emptiness. It didn’t.

Growling angrily he lit the candle beside his bed and summoned a book from the book case to pass the time until he fell asleep. Tomorrow was Saturday anyway, it wasn’t like he had any classes to teach and Harry was going to Hogsmead with his friends for the day so he didn’t have any pressing need to be awake until at least the afternoon. It took several chapters of the book to tire him out sufficiently, but eventually he managed to fall asleep.

He immediately wished he hadn’t.

The nightmare he had was awful in ways he couldn’t describe. When he finally jolted awake all he could remember of it was Harry, lifeless and unmoving, with the dark lord standing over him laughing, his robes, hands and face bathed in the young man’s blood. Harry’s dull, lifeless green eyes had stared at Severus as he fought to get to the deceased boy and as Severus sat on his bed trembling, with tears sliding down his face and sweat covering his body, those eyes were all he could see.

That was his worst nightmare, had always been his worst nightmare after he’d found Lilly dead that night. Seeing it, even in his nightmares, made him want to curl into a ball and sob. He knew it was very much against the school rules and if he was caught he’d be in a world of trouble, but Severus had to see Harry, he had to know he was all right. Taking a few deep, calming breaths Severus got shakily to his feet and threw on a robe and slippers before heading out of his room. He passed silently through the corridors despite his trembling legs and reached Harry’s room in record time. He opened the door as quietly as possible and slipped into the room, closing it behind him just as quietly.

He moved swiftly to the younger man’s bedside and cast a sleeping spell on his love and Neville, not wanting either to wake up while he was there. He perched himself on the bed beside the Gryffindor and carefully looked him over. He placed a hand gently on Harry’s back above the covers and took a moment to feel the young man breathe before finally allowing himself a sigh of relief. Harry was fine, as of course he should be. The nightmare was just a stupid nightmare and Severus felt stupid for allowing himself to be so shaken up by it. Taking a few more deep breaths to calm his still racing heart Severus looked over the young man once more, only this time, without the veil of fear obscuring his vision, he noticed just how adorable Harry looked while he slept. His normally crazy hair looked even more insane, sticking out at all angles, his arms were tucked in close to him, one of them resting under the pillow while the other was curled into a loose fist and held close to his chest. Most adorable of all however was the small, content smile on his lips and the peaceful expression on his face. Severus smiled; at least one of them was having a nice dream.

Knowing Harry was under a sleep spell Severus reached out and gently stroked his hair away from his face, smiling once more when the young brunette leant into the touch. Harry’s content smile widened slightly and Severus was enjoying the view presented before him when Harry suddenly whispered his name, the Gryffindor’s own hand reaching out toward Severus in his sleep. Surprised, but not unpleasantly so, Severus reached out to take the young man’s hand in his free one and Harry’s smile widened some more.

“I love you,” Harry whispered, bringing Severus’ hand down to rest in front of his chest where Harry’s own hand had previously resided alone.

Severus felt tears sting his eyes for the second time that evening, only these weren’t born out of fear or pain. Until Draco no one had ever said that to him and until now no one had said it to him in a romantic sense. This was it, Severus knew now that he was unquestionably in love with the young Gryffindor and even though he knew Harry wouldn’t hear him he leant down and whispered, “I love you too, Harry,” into the sleeping man’s ear before pressing a gentle kiss to Harry’s forehead. Harry responded with a pleased hum and brought Severus’ hand he was holding to his lips.

For the longest time Severus sat there watching the young man sleep and when at last he gently extricated himself from Harry’s grasp, he returned to his room with a light heart and fell swiftly back into a restful sleep.

XX

Harry awoke the following morning bright and early, feeling exceptionally rested and indescribably happy. He’d had such a lovely dream about Severus during the night and he knew, without any doubt, that it would have him smiling for the entire day. The dream hadn’t been too involved; he and Severus had been cuddled up together in a lovely meadow, on a soft blanket, both clad in black slacks and nothing else as if they’d finished a day of work early and headed out for the afternoon to enjoy the sunshine. Severus had been stroking Harry’s hair gently and Harry had told the potions master that he loved him, as he often did in his dreams. This time, however, Severus had told him that he loved him back. It was the first time the Slytherin head of house had spoken in one of his dreams and he couldn’t imagine hearing anything more wonderful coming from the man’s lips. 

Smiling he moved to get up only to stop when a soft scent touched his nose, Severus’ scent. It was only faint, but it was definitely there, Harry would recognise it any day. Had Severus been in his room during the night? Had he actually been there touching his hair like he had been in the dream? Had he actually said those wonderful words? Harry knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up, but the scent, combined with Severus talking for the first time in a dream and the fact that Harry hadn’t had an erotic dream and woken up feeling like he could explode as soon as a decent spray of water from the shower hit him, were pretty good indicators that his theory was correct.

Harry’s smile grew wider. If he was right then it meant Severus loved him, if he wasn’t it was nice to dream, even if only for a little while. Harry all but skipped to the bathroom for his morning shower, thinking about his upcoming trip to Hogsmead and what he should buy for Severus this time.

XX

The morning at Hogsmead was quite a bit busier than Harry had expected. Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were accompanied into town by Astoria and Daphne Greengrass. The rest of the big group Harry had come to call friends over the last couple of weeks were either doing their own thing this morning or heading into town a little later and they were all to meet up at the three Broomsticks for lunch. The first thing Draco did when they arrived was drag Harry to an expensive clothing store and convince him to buy a couple of new outfits - (something the rest of the group agreed wholeheartedly with - that actually fit him properly as most of the clothes he had were either hand me downs from the Dursleys or the Weasleys and none of them fit him particularly well. Harry had to admit the experience wasn’t actually as bad as he expected, he’d never had so many people fussing over him in any situation that wasn’t about his safety. He actually found it quite pleasant surprisingly enough.

At one point Pansy and Daphne disappeared, but Harry was too busy having clothes thrown at him to wonder where they got to. By the time they returned Harry had more clothes than he’d ever owned in his life, including a set of new dress robes, a warm winter cloak, several sets of going out attire and casual outfits, new underwear -Something Ginny and Hermione had insisted on- a couple of new scarves, a pair of gloves -Draco’s insistence-, and even a couple of new pairs of pyjamas and a warm dressing gown and slippers. The cost was substantial, but the Potter vaults could certainly handle the loss without making a dent. Not that he’d had to pay for it all himself, but Draco wouldn’t tell him that for quite a few months yet.

When Pansy and Daphne approached him to get a look at all the new selections, including the new outfit Draco had insisted he wear for the rest of the day, they had a look in their eyes that was downright scary.

“Is everything set?” Draco asked them.

“All ready,” Pansy replied with a frightening smile.

“Um, what’s going on?” Harry asked nervously.

His answer was Pansy grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the shop and across the street to the local barber. She sat him in a chair while Daphne took his glasses and the man wrapped a cape around his shoulders.

“We need a makeover here Mr Barber.” Harry heard Daphne say in a gleeful tone and knowing there was no way he was going to get out of it Harry sat back and let the man do his job. He heard the others arrive about 10 minutes later and they stopped just inside the door, a silence overtaking the room.

“What? What’s wrong?” Harry asked nervously.

“See for yourself,” Pansy said, slipping his glasses back on his face.

Harry stared at his reflection in shock for several seconds, completely lost for words. He looked different, very different and if he were being honest he looked pretty damn hot. His hair was short and spiky at the top rather than falling like a mop over his head and was short at the sides. It made his face look leaner and slightly longer, but that definitely wasn’t a bad thing. He turned to either side to get a proper look at it and gave the barber a smile. “Thanks, it looks great,” he said.

“Any time Mr Potter,” the barber replied, pulling the cape from his shoulders. The others headed out of the barber shop to wait and Harry went to the counter to pay the man, only to find Pansy already had.

“I could have paid for that myself,” he told the girl, surprised by her actions.

“Yeah I know, but it was my idea not yours,” Pansy replied with a grin. “Besides, Christmas isn’t all that far away, consider it a Christmas gift.” She leant closer and whispered into his ear, “Or if you’d rather, consider it a thank you for the much more relaxed atmosphere we’re all finding in our DADA classes and the Slytherin dorm.” She pulled back and Harry looked at her in shock.

“Um … I don’t-” he started to stutter, wondering how the hell she’d figured it out.

“It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone,” Pansy whispered. “We’re all just happy he’s happy for once.”

“Does anyone else know?” Harry asked nervously.

“No, just me,” Pansy reassured. “Everyone’s noticed the change but none of the others know why, they think it’s because of the potions accident.”

Harry nodded and Pansy gave him a smile. “Come on, I still have to get Ginny into some new clothes,” she said, dragging him out of the shop. “And Daphne’s dying to find something to do with Hermione’s hair.”

By lunch time Ginny had about as many new outfits as Harry had accumulated that morning, several that Harry had paid for, several that had been paid for by Astoria and Pansy, although neither of them had told the girl that any more than Draco had told Harry earlier. Hermione’s hair was styled into smooth curls rather than being bushy like it had been most of her life, much to Daphne’s joy, and the whole group of them were utterly exhausted. They dragged themselves to the three broomsticks for lunch and all but fell into chairs just before the rest of the group arrived.

“Busy morning?” Neville asked cheerfully.

Harry just groaned in response.

“All right, let’s order then,” Parvarti suggested and went to grab some menus.

XX

After lunch the group split off to do a bit of personal shopping, which in Harry’s case meant shopping with Draco for something to get Severus. During the previous Hogsmead trip Harry had asked Honeydukes if they could order in a couple of boxes of the chocolates Severus said he liked and Harry was pleased to see that they had arrived. He paid for them and he and Draco bought a few more bags of sweets they liked before heading out to look for something else to get Severus.

“What do you think I should get him for Christmas?” Harry asked.

“There’s a few things you could get him,” Draco replied. “Potions ingredients, books, he’s not all that partial to jewellery but he does occasionally wear small pieces, oh … do you know what, he used to have a really lovely pocket watch, but it was destroyed in the final battle. I’m pretty sure my parents gave it to him a few years ago. We should get him a new one, from both of us, I’m sure he’d like that,” Draco suggested. “And we’ll get him some little things from us individually. He needs to replace all the books he destroyed in his office and I know he’s been too busy to get far with it.”

“I like it,” Harry replied. “Why don’t we look in that antique jewellery store down the way. If we don’t find something we like we’ll take a trip in to Diagon Alley in a couple of weekends and look there,” Harry suggested.

“Or, if we can’t find anything we could design something for him ourselves,” Draco suggested. “That would make it a lot more personal and I know a great jeweller.”

“I like that idea,” Harry replied, thinking about how lovely it would be to give Severus something he and Draco had designed specifically for the man. He was sure Severus would appreciate it. “Maybe we should just do that instead and use the rest of today to look for other gifts,” Harry suggested in return.

“Okay, agreed. So who else do we need to find gifts for?” Draco asked.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of a sweet one today and a look at how things are going with everyone. For those who asked about the boys not being able to go into the girls dorm the boys weren’t involved in what happened to Hermione’s stuff it was all girls, the guys weren’t in the dorm at the time. Ron’s being a complete ass, but we will find out why eventually. I hoped you liked the little Harry/Severus bits in the chapter, I wanted to add a bit of fluff. The next one will get on a bit with the story line I promise. As always please let me know what you think, I love reviews.  
> Oh and I did have a reviewer today for What if asking if I just make everyone gay. If you read this story too then here’s my reply. Astoria is a girl, Draco is a boy and the only people in that story who are gay are Harry, Neville and Dean and of course Dumbledore but that’s JK Rowling’s doing. As you are a guest I can’t reply to you any other way but I will post a reply on What If too.


	9. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, here’s my third update for the week and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the long wait, I’ve had to focus on my own life for a while. Enjoy and please review xxoo

Revelations 

That afternoon after they arrived back from Hogsmead Harry snuck over to his garden and spent a little time tending it before cutting three blooms which were far too beautiful to waste and heading back to the castle with a disguise spell and a preservation spell over them. He wasn’t meeting Severus until later so headed back to the Slytherin dorm to put them away and see what the others were doing. He found Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Neville, Astoria, Daphne, Ginny and Hermione sitting around the Slytherin common room. They invited him to join their conversation which he agreed to once he’d made a stop off at his room.

He placed the flowers in some water and headed back out to the common room, locking the bedroom door behind him. When he reached the common room Draco and Ginny moved to make room for him and he got comfortable before asking what they were talking about.

“Actually we’re discussing Christmas,” Hermione replied. “A lot of us don’t have family to visit so we thought we should do something ourselves, whether we do it here or somewhere else is what we’re currently trying to decide.”

“Where were you thinking of going?” Harry asked.

“We don’t know, away somewhere maybe,” Pansy replied. “We thought about renting out a house by the sea in Australia or maybe one in Italy somewhere. We just thought, somewhere a little different, somewhere that won’t remind us of our parents,” she finished sadly.

“Well, I’ll come,” Harry replied. “I mean I don’t mind staying here over Christmas but I understand why you wouldn’t want to. Your parents are going to Romania aren’t they Gin?” he asked the young Weasley.

“Yeah,” Ginny replied with a nod.

“So we just have to choose where to go. Are Italy and Australia the only options so far or have we come up with others?” he asked.

The group discussed their options and eventually decided they’d look into a few different places, see what was available and come back together in a couple of days with that they’d found. Pansy also suggested they invite Severus along for the trip as she figured the ministry and Dumbledore would be concerned about a group of children holidaying together alone. Of course that was only what Pansy said was the reason, Harry knew why she was really doing it and he couldn’t help but smile at the girl when the others weren’t watching. Christmas with Draco, Hermione and Ginny would have been amazing enough, but having Severus along as well as some of his new friends, Harry couldn’t think of anything better. Now all Harry and Draco had to do was convince Severus to come with them, he hoped it wouldn’t be too hard.

XX

That night after dinner was over Harry and Draco headed down the prefects corridor to Severus’ room and slipped in the secret door, calling out to the head of house that they were there.

Severus greeted them at the entry way to the living area and after staring at Harry in shock for quite a few seconds he pulled them both into a long hug which they happily returned, snuggling into the potions master’s sides and enjoying the feeling of being loved. This had become quite a common place interaction for them and with how long Severus held them Harry was pretty sure he enjoyed it just as much. He didn’t know everything about Severus’ past, they hadn’t spoken about their childhoods yet, but when Harry had fought back during that occlumency lesson and seen the potions master’s past he’d felt how lonely the man had been, so he didn’t imagine it had been a nice childhood. 

Just thinking about that day reminded Harry of all the awful emotions that had surrounded it and he tightened his grip on the other man slightly, something Severus obviously noticed because he returned the gesture, pulling Harry in closer and running a soothing hand along his arm. When they parted Draco excused himself for a glass of water leaving Harry and Severus alone for a few seconds, something he did every time they came together. Once he was out of the room Harry looked up at the other man and offered him an adoring smile.

“Hi,” he greeted quietly.

“Good evening, Harry,” Severus replied with a smile, reaching out to gently stroke Harry’s face. “You look lovely,” he complimented.

Harry leant into the touch, his smile widening, and brought his hand up to take Severus’. They tried not to be too touchy feely around Draco, keeping their contact to small, simple gestures after the initial hug to keep him from feeling left out or uncomfortable. “So you like the new look?” Harry asked.

“I do,” Severus replied.

“Apparently Draco and Pansy decided I needed it and everyone else agreed,” Harry explained. “My morning in Hogsmead was a little crazier than I’d expected, but not in a bad way.” He smiled. “I like it; I think it makes me look less like my father, which is kind of nice. It gives me a bit more of my own identity and I thought it would be easier for you, you know, not seeing so much of him when you look at me.”

Severus’ look turned serious. “Harry, you don’t need to change anything about yourself to please me,” he said in a stern but caring tone. “I stopped seeing James when I looked at you back in your fifth year and even if I hadn’t it would be my job to overcome that not yours. It’s not what you look like that draws me to you, Harry, I hope you are aware of that.”

Harry smiled up at the potions master. “I know,” he assured the older man. “I am very aware that you like me for myself just as I know you are aware that I feel the same for you.” He reached out and gently stroked the potions master’s ebony locks. “That spell, or potions accident, or whatever it was, changed nothing for me. It made you closer to my age which is nice, it hopefully means we’ll have longer to spend together which I’m thankful for, but that’s it. I didn’t do this because I felt I needed to change myself to please you. I get sick and tired of everyone comparing me to my father, because they expect me to turn out just like him and I don’t want that; I want to turn out like me and nobody else. The fact that this might make things easier for you was just a lovely fringe benefit.”

Severus smiled warmly, taking his hand and leading him over to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace which was already flickering away comfortingly. They settled down next to each other, their hands still linked and Harry smiled at how happy he felt just being so close to the other man. After a few moments he thought about what he’d smelled in his room that morning and knowing Draco would be at least another minute or two he asked.

“Severus, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course,” Severus replied looking down at him.

“Were you in my room at all last night?” Harry asked.

Severus’ expression didn’t change but Harry saw a small flicker of something that could have either been fear or embarrassment flash through his eyes before the man looked away and cleared his throat. “Yes, I was,” he finally replied, still not looking at Harry. “I apologise for invading your privacy. Are you upset with me?” he asked.

“No, no not at all,” Harry replied, reaching up to place a gentle hand on Severus’ cheek and coax him to face Harry once more. He smiled at the caution he saw in the potions master’s eyes. “You can come and see me any time, I didn’t mind, not in the least. I only asked because I woke up this morning and I could smell you, as strange as that sounds,” he told the other man with a grin. “Did you just come because you wanted to see me or..?” he trailed off, leaving the question open.

“No,” Severus replied, reaching up to take the hand Harry had resting on his cheek and hold it gently to his chest. “I was … dreaming … not a pleasant experience … about you and Voldemort,” Severus explained hesitantly. “I wanted to ensure you were safe.”

Was it Harry’s imagination or did the other man sound almost upset? Harry leant his face against Severus shoulder and tightened his grip on the man’s hands. He knew all too well what it felt like to wake up from a nightmare like that and not know if the person involved was safe or not. He knew the conversation was bothering Severus so he changed the subject slightly. “I was dreaming about you too.”

Severus’s expression turned to fond amusement and he replied. “I was aware; you talk in your sleep.”

Harry felt himself blush and Severus chuckled slightly. Oh Merlin what did he say? Did he say…? “Did I … um … say something stupid or embarrassing?” he asked hoping the answer didn’t make him want to run for the door.

Severus’ smile softened, “No, nothing stupid or embarrassing,” he replied and Harry knew immediately what he’d said to the potions master. The man didn’t seem bothered by it but…

“Oh, Merlin,” he said softly looking down at his lap and feeling more than a little mortified. “I said … I said … **that** to you didn’t I?” he asked, feeling his face burn.

“You did indeed,” Severus replied softly slipping his hand under Harry’s chin and tilting his face up to look at the potions master again. “And I responded,” Severus added, running his thumb over Harry’s cheek.

“Oh,” Harry said, feeling a lovely warm sensation flow through him. “In my dream you did but …but I thought it was just a dream … just wishful thinking on my part.”

“It wasn’t,” Severus replied, then added, “It may take a while before I am able to say it to you while you’re conscious though, I hope you understand.”

Harry nodded. “I do. Don’t’ worry it’s going to be hard for me too,” he assured the other man. “It doesn’t matter. I know now, that’s what’s important.” 

The pair shared a smile, then, Harry spoke again. “Well, just so you know you can drop in on me while I’m sleeping any time you want, although I’d prefer you wake me when you do so I can see you too. I missed you yesterday. It’s hard when I don’t see you, even if it’s only for a day,” Harry confessed quietly. 

“Take heart in knowing you are not the only one who feels that way,” Severus assured him, squeezing Harry’s hand gently.

Harry smiled, thinking about just how much he wished school was already finished so he could kiss the gorgeous man sitting beside him. Not wanting to dwell on that thought too long Harry changed the subject. “I bought you another present today which I’m going to have Hedwig bring you tomorrow evening since I won’t get to see you outside of class.”

Severus smiled once more, “I look forward to it, although as I’ve told you several times, Harry, you don’t need to spend so much money on me.”

Harry returned the smile. The pair had gone through this conversation several times in the last couple of months. Despite Harry’s confessed desire to make the DADA professor feel special the man wasn’t an overly materialistic person and had told Harry on several occasions that he shouldn’t be spending so much money on him. Harry’s response was always the same, he didn’t care, he wanted to and his family vault could definitely handle it. He said this to Severus, just as he had every other time they had this argument and the man shook his head with a chuckle.

“You are an unusual young man, Harry Potter,” he said.

“Yeah, I know,” Harry agreed just as Draco returned to the room and sat down beside him on the couch.

“Have you asked him yet?” the blonde asked.

“No, not yet,” Harry replied before turning hopeful eyes on Severus, an action Draco immediately mirrored.

Severus’ expression turned cautious. “What?” he asked hesitantly.

XX

Long after the two young men had left the room Severus lay in bed thinking about their request. Christmas with his god son and his soul mate; to say the idea thrilled him was falling far short of the truth. Since his first year at Hogwarts he’d spent all of his Christmases there, having no desire at all to go home and no one to spend them with outside his fellow Hogwarts students and the teachers who didn’t leave the school for the festive season. After so long of being alone he’d given up on the hope of ever having someone to spend his Christmas with and now that hope was being returned to him with an offer from the two most important people in his world.

He understood their hesitation when they’d asked the question earlier in the evening. It wasn’t just the two of them he’d be spending Christmas with, it was also Granger, Ginny Weasley, Parkinson, Nott, Zambini and Astoria Greengrass, a relatively small group of students in the scheme of things, but still more people than Severus usually liked being surrounded by. He also knew his going would mean being responsible for them, their actions and their safety. But honestly, they were all good young men and women who’d never really given him much trouble, despite what he’d said to Granger over the years, and he didn’t anticipate them making his holidays difficult.

He’d told Draco and Harry he would think about it, but in all honesty that was because he was so surprised by their request that his brain wasn’t functioning properly to form a response. He knew the moment they asked him that his answer was going to be yes. Other students or not this meant spending Christmas with Harry and Draco and he wouldn’t turn that down, not for anything.

Smiling to himself he thought about the upcoming festive season and what he should give his two favourite young men. He wanted it to be something special, something to remind them of their first Christmas together for years to come. Severus knew he was probably jumping the gun thinking about their future together as a family but he couldn’t help it, this all felt so right to him and he could no longer imagine his life without them in it. He silently cursed his mother for the sappiness her spell seemed to be filling him with, but it was half hearted. He was happy, and despite how this started he wouldn’t change a thing.

XX

The east coast of Australia, right on the beach, in a warm, inviting, comfortable looking house that would easily fit them all but wasn’t too large. Yes, this was where Harry knew they should spend Christmas and after a great amount of discussion the group had all agreed. The house was booked by himself and Draco when they went into Diagon Alley to meet with the jeweller Draco had spoken about, to design Severus’ watch. The agent who was renting the property to them showed them pictures of several potential properties and after much perusal he and Draco finally managed to select one.

It was a relatively large, wooden house, set atop a cliff face overlooking the beach. It had five bedrooms, all of which had their own bathroom, a kitchen, a large, open planned living area, a media room (which Draco scratched his head over but had Harry grinning like a Cheshire cat), a deck on the bottom level that wrapped around the entire house, individual balconies jutting out from each bedroom, a generous, fenced back yard, private access to the beach, forest surrounding it on three sides and not a single other life form for several kilometres. It was perfect; private, but close enough to town that the group could walk there if they wished. The town itself was muggle, something they’d been hesitant about but had eventually decided they liked as it meant less possibility of the paparazzi following them and hanging around. There was also a wizarding bar in the middle of town which they could apparate to if they didn’t feel like walking into town.

Both boys were very pleased with their choice and handed over the money to rent the property for the two weeks before heading out of the office with the keys and large, matching grins on their faces. Severus had agreed to come along on the holiday and Harry couldn’t wait to spend some time with the man outside of Hogwarts, even if they would be doing it with an audience and therefore had to be careful. 

They reached the jeweller and headed in, both of their heads full of what they wanted to design for Severus. The jeweller was a lovely man and very talented as Draco had said. He sat down with the boys and listened to their ideas before coming up with a sketch they all agreed upon. They chose the metal and other smaller design bits and pieces before thanking the man and heading out. They both wanted a chance to shop for their other friends and each other as they hadn’t found all the things they wanted on their trip to Hogsmead the previous weekend, so they agreed on a time and place to meet up before parting ways. 

Harry headed off to Flourish and Blotts hoping to find some of the books Severus still needed to replace. He was also hoping to find a certain book Hermione was after, and if not, hoping he could order it in before Christmas. He was almost there when he heard a familiar voice speaking to someone in Dotterton’s Pet Emporium and headed in to see if it was the person he thought it was. As it turned out it was, and Harry wasn’t sure if he was happy about that or not.

Ron.

Harry hadn’t spoken to him in weeks and wasn’t sure if now was a particularly good time to be doing so. Still, he was here and alone for once and it was probably one of the only chances he’d get to have any kind of conversation with the other boy without being interrupted. He approached the counter where Ron was talking with the proprietor about a bird the man had in a cage behind the counter. Harry recognised the bird immediately as an Australian Black Cockatoo, a very rare bird that was almost impossible to import and Ginny had wanted one forever. Ron was talking to the man about the price and whether there was any room for negotiation.

“I’m afraid that’s as low as I can go, Mr Weasley,” the proprietor said.

“But my sister loves these birds, she’s wanted one forever and I really want to get it for her. Isn’t there something else you can do?” the boy all but begged and Harry found himself feeling really sorry for him. Ron had never had a lot of money, he worked really hard at his brothers’ shop to get what he had and it wasn’t much. Harry was still angry at the boy for what had happened with Hermione and the boy’s constant unpleasantness toward everyone of late, but seeing Ron so desperate to get this bird for Ginny gave Harry some hope that maybe he was letting go of his anger and that meant there was a possibility, no matter how small, that he was going to stop being such an ass toward them eventually.

“How much is the bird?” Harry asked, finally drawing their attention to his presence.

“One hundred Galleons, Sir,” the proprietor replied without really looking at him. Ron on the other hand whirled around the moment he heard Harry’s voice.

“How much does he need?” Harry asked keeping his attention solely on the proprietor, although he could feel Ron’s eyes boring into him.

“Another 40 galleons, Sir,” the man replied, taking a proper look at him this time, his eyes widening comically when he realised just who he was talking to.

Harry fished 6o Galleons out of his pocket and dropped it on the counter. “Give him the bird,” he instructed.

“I don’t need your charity,” Ron grumbled and Harry finally turned to look at him.

“This isn’t charity,” Harry replied. “This if for your sister. Charity would be buying the whole bird myself, which I’m not doing, even though I could easily afford it and would happily do so if you’d allow me. I know you won’t though and since I know your sister wants one of these birds and you can’t afford it on your own I’m paying for some of it. You can give it to her from both of us or you can pay me back, even though I don’t want or need your money and you can give it to her just from you, which might be a nice idea considering how you’ve been behaving lately, or I will buy it for her myself. Either way it doesn’t really matter because Ginny’s still going to get her bird, which will make her really happy and you can’t put a price on happiness. So, what’s it going to be? Are you going to let me help you or are you going to carry on like you have over the last couple of months and have me being the one to give her the pet she’s wanted forever?”

Ron glared at him but Harry kept his expression neutral knowing glaring back wouldn’t do him any good. He hadn’t intended to start a conversation with the boy that way, but apparently he was still angrier at the redhead than he’d realised. Finally Ron looked back at the proprietor and mumbled, “We’ll take the bird.”

“Very good,” the man replied with a cheerful smile, obviously not bothered by the tense atmosphere surrounding his two customers.

“Throw in a cage, food and anything else she’ll need for him too,” Harry ordered the man as he was ringing up the total cost.

“Will do, Mr Potter,” the man replied happily and Harry turned his attention back to Ron who was studiously studying his shoes.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Harry asked.

“We’ll give it to her from both of us,” Ron mumbled.

“Fine,” Harry agreed and waited a few moments to see if the other boy would say anything else. When he didn’t Harry figured he was intending to carry on with his unpleasantness and spoke instead. “Well then, I’m going to look at the cats. Tell the proprietor I’ll pay any extra needed or retrieve my change if there’s not when I’m done.” He turned to walk away then but Ron’s voice stopped him.

“How’s Hermione?” he mumbled.

“She’s doing better,” Harry replied. “Now that she knows her stuff isn’t going to get destroyed the moment she leaves the room and she’s got people around her who aren’t glaring and judging her for something that’s none of their business.”

He saw Ron wince slightly at his words but the redhead didn’t reply and figuring that was all he was going to say Harry turned to leave again. “Are you guys happy together?” Ron mumbled, causing Harry to stop again and look back at him.

“What?” he asked, not quite following the question.

“You and Hermione, are you happy together?” Ron asked slightly louder.

“We’re happy, for the most part, but we’re about as together as we’ve ever been meaning not at all,” Harry replied, wondering how the boy was going to react to that news.

“What?” he asked, looking up at Harry dumbfounded.

“There’s nothing but brotherly/sisterly love between Hermione and I, Ron, I thought you’d have known that by now,” Harry explained.

“But she said … she said … and … you guys are always together and-”

“We were always together before this, you just used to be there too,” Harry cut him off, wondering if the boy’s time away from Hermione had made him slower.

“But…but…Oh Merlin,” Ron stammered.

“Is that what your problem’s been the last couple of months? You’re this angry because you thought Hermione left you for me?” Harry asked incredulously. “Merlin, Ron, you think the stupidest things sometimes!”

“But … but she said she was gay … and Lavender told me that’s just what girls say when they want to let you down gently,” Ron argued.

“So instead of believing Hermione, a girl who has always told you the truth, you took the advice of a girl who is scarily obsessed with you and somehow, in that empty space where your brain should be, came up with the idea that ‘I’m gay’ meant ‘I’m with Harry’?” Harry demanded with a shake of his head. “That’s just … you know what, no, okay, just no!” Harry snapped, angry that the boy who’d been his best friend for years hadn’t had the decency to talk to him about it before carrying on like an asshole. “I can’t believe you! We’ve been friends for 7 years and you couldn’t just come up and ask me, you had to behave like a royal twat and destroy our friendship for nothing. And what about poor Hermione? All she did was tell you the truth and you attacked her for it, you even had other people attack her for it. That was just pathetic, Ron, she didn’t deserve that. They destroyed everything she owned, her books, her clothes, even the photos of her family and they’re all she has left of them now. They burnt whore and slut into her mattress and her bed frame, how do you think that made her feel? She’s none of those things, you know she’s not!”

“I…I didn’t know,” Ron stammered.

“What do you mean you didn’t know?” Harry demanded. “You saw the way they were treating her-”

“No, I didn’t know about her stuff,” Ron interrupted him. “They told me they’d ransacked her bed and wrote things on it, but they didn’t say anything about destroying all her stuff, I didn’t know about that.”

“Oh, so that’s supposed to make it okay then?” Harry snarled.

“I didn’t say that!” Ron shouted back.

Harry stopped any retort he was going to come back with. This wasn’t what he’d wanted when he came in here. He didn’t want to fight with Ron and he was going to stop it now. Taking a deep breath he looked over at his former friend to see Ron doing the same. 

“Look, it’s done now, it’s over and there’s nothing we can do to change it,” Harry said calmly. “I came in here because you used to be my best friend and I don’t like what’s between us. I wanted to have a civilised conversation with you, but I think it was a little too soon for that, I’m still too angry.” He looked away and sighed. “I’m going to look at the cats now; Hermione’s finally ready for a new one after Crookshanks. Have a nice Christmas, Ron,” he said sadly before turning and walking away.

Ron called out to him but he didn’t look back, he couldn’t, he was too angry and upset. He listened until he knew Ron had taken Ginny’s bird and left before focusing his attention properly on the pets around him. Hermione wanted a new cat and Harry wanted to get her a really nice one. It didn’t take him long to settle on a lovely little Ragdoll with bright blue eyes and he had the proprietor take him for a clean-up and sort everything out for him while Harry continued looking.

He came across a pure white ferret and a grin spread across his face at the thought of what Draco would say if Harry were to show up with it. When he reached the reptile enclosures he stopped to look at the selection of snakes the proprietor had. Harry had often thought about getting a pet snake, after all he was a parcelmouth, he could speak to them, it seemed a shame to waste a gift like that when so few people possessed it. Up until now he’d never wanted one because it reminded him too much of Voldemort and his familiar, now however, with the evil man dead and gone, he knew he had to stop letting the bastard control his life, no matter how small the control may be. Harry liked snakes, he always had and why shouldn’t he have one?

He wandered along all of the boxes listening to what the creatures were saying. 

“What’s that?”

“A human boy?”

“What does he want?”

“Maybe he thinks he’s going to be taking one of us home and controlling us.”

“Control, ha! As if anyone’s going to control us.”

“Maybe he doesn’t want to control us; maybe he just wants a friend.”

“A friend? When humans want a friend they buy one of those smelly, furry things, they don’t buy one of us.”

“Maybe this one’s different. He smells different. And he’s not looking at us like most of the humans do, it’s almost like he’s listening to us.”

“Listening to us? There’s barely any in the world who can do that and I highly doubt he’s one of them.”

“Maybe he is. Can you hear us human?”

The one who was asking and who’d so far been defending him was a small, black, king snake with beautiful white patterns on her face and down her body. She was lovely and she sounded lovely too. If Harry was going to have a pet why not her? He stopped in front of the box and replied. “Yes I can.”

The snakes around the little black one, who’d been hollering on about how silly she was for even suggesting that he might be a parcelmouth, silenced completely and immediately sat up in their boxes to study him. The little black one did the same, her large, ebony eyes studying him closely.

“I knew it, I knew you were different,” she exclaimed happily.

Harry chuckled at her excitement. “I am indeed. So are you it seems, you’re not as distrustful as the others,” he noted.

“I was bred by one like you, she was kind to me and I was fond of her,” the snake replied.

Harry smiled. “Well you were right; I am looking for a friend. How would you like to come home with me?” he asked.

“Truly?” the snake asked excitedly, sitting up even further in her box.

“Yes truly, I think we could be good friends, as long as you’re willing to live by the rules of the human world of course,” Harry advised.

“See, I told you he wanted to control you,” one of the other snakes grumbled.

“This isn’t about controlling anyone,” Harry replied. “This is about safety. We all have to live by the rules or people and other beings would get hurt far too often.” He turned his attention back to the little king snake. “What do you think? Do you want to come with me?” he asked.

“Very much,” she replied happily and Harry smiled. 

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Lirael,” the snake replied. “The one who bred me named me after a friend.”

“Well then, Lirael, you sit tight and I’ll go and let the proprietor know you’ll be coming with me,” Harry told her.

“Okay,” she agreed excitedly and Harry headed off to find the owner of the store.

XX

 

Two hours later found Harry back at the meeting place waiting for Draco with all of his purchases shrunk and in his pockets, with the exception of Lirael who had opted to travel back to Hogwarts around Harry’s wrist and the kitten who was currently sitting in a crate beside him. He’d found several books for Severus as well as a beautiful, hand carved, wooden box designed to hold potions supplies and ingredients, imbued with spells to keep out light, dust and moisture so they stayed good when not in use. Severus had something similar until the night in his office where he’d destroyed it all and as it had ended up in slivers with a lot of the other furniture Severus hadn’t been able to find all the pieces to put it back together. Harry had been very pleased with his find.

He’d managed to find the book Hermione wanted as well as a lovely necklace for Ginny and a bracelet for Molly. He’d bought Arthur a muggle puzzle which he’d had on order for a while, and he’d bought a present for the twins already seeing as they’d found something they wanted earlier in the year. What he really struggled with was what to get for his new friends. He’d bought sweets and the like for most of the group, Ginny had helped him pick something for Daphne and Astoria, he managed to find a book for Neville, but Pansy, Theo, Blaise, and Draco were a different story. They’d all been so nice to Harry and the others over the last couple of months and he really wanted to get them something to say thank you, not to mention most of them would be with him on Christmas day.

Draco had told him that Pansy liked Jewellery, Severus had told him that Draco liked jewellery, clothes and books, Blaise told him Theo liked anything unusual and Hermione, surprisingly enough, had told him that Blaise liked books and animals. That being said Harry had found Blaise a book in Flourish and Blotts, one that apparently all aspiring medi wizards needed and that Hermione had told Harry he didn’t have yet. He’d found a very unusual book for Theo, he’d bought Pansy a pair of silver earrings with Australian black Opals in them and from the same shop he’d bought Draco a white gold bracelet with the Celtic symbol of family engraved in the top, an emerald in the centre and the blonde’s initials engraved at the side.

Harry was happy with his choices and he hoped those he was giving the gifts to were equally happy with what he’d chosen. Draco arrived shortly after and they had lunch while discussing the gifts they were giving each person to ensure they weren’t doubling up and because they wanted to trade opinions on their gifts for each other’s long-time friends. Draco was pleasantly surprised when Harry introduced him to Lirael, the pair liking each other immediately which made Harry happy. When they were pleased with everything and finished with lunch they apparated back to Hogsmead and headed for Hogwarts, keen to tell the others about the house they’d procured for their holidays and to introduce them to Lirael. Harry was also incredibly keen to give Hermione her Christmas present since there was no point keeping it a secret until then.

They reached the school in record time and called the group into the Slytherin common room to discuss the holiday plans. Hermione was thrilled with her new pet which pleased Harry greatly and Ginny, who was the last to arrive in the common room after the meeting was called, almost hugged the life out of him as she thanked him over and over excitedly for her bird. The group then met Lirael before Harry and Draco explained where the house was and what it was like. The evening ended on a high note, the group buzzing with the excitement of their upcoming holiday. 

Harry slipped out after dinner to send Severus the flowers he’d picked the previous day and another bottle of honey brandy - since Severus said he’d enjoyed the first one-, then headed back to the Slytherin dorm and curled up in bed with a very pleased Lirael beside him.

Soon he’d be on holidays with Severus. He was so excited; he’d never been on holidays anywhere before and knowing he was going to spend the first of what he hoped would be many with Severus and his friends made him incredibly happy. He spent the next hour or so talking to Lirael and explaining bits and pieces about his world before falling into a happy, contented sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did we think?? We’ve got an explanation for Ron’s behaviour now, not that it excuses him in any way for being a prat! Anyway the next chapter will be Christmas and their holiday with lots of lovely warm fuzzy moments. I hope it won’t be too far away but moving house next week so I’ll have to wait and see how long it takes us to get internet back.  
> Please review and thank you to those who have, I do love them sooo much!  
> See you soon  
> xxoo


	10. A Spanner in the Works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, thank you for the reviews :) I've stollen my brother's internet for the day to post this so be grateful LOL. I hope you enjoy the update xxoo

A Spanner in the Works

 

The next couple of weeks were busy ones for the entire group, but the holidays swiftly arrived and the entire school buzzed with excitement. Harry could easily understand this, it was the first Christmas in quite a while where the threat of Voldemort wasn’t hanging over everyone’s heads. Harry’s last class of the day prior to holidays was DADA and he headed there with his friends happily, as he knew, no matter what they were doing for the lesson, he’d be seeing Severus.

They reached the classroom to find Severus waiting outside with professor McGonagall and a small group of students who’d arrived at DADA class earlier than themselves. The two professors looked up as the group approached and it took everything in Harry not to grin at Severus as their gazes met.

“Is something the matter, Professors?” Hermione asked as they reached the group.

“No, nothing is the matter, Miss Granger,” McGonagall replied with a serious expression. “Professor Snape and I have been called to see Professor Dumbledore so your class for the afternoon had been cancelled. Would you be so good as to inform the rest of your class when they arrive?” she asked.

“Of course, professor,” Hermione agreed and Harry’s eyes flew to Severus while McGonagall’s attention was elsewhere. Severus raised his eyebrow almost imperceptibly in a gesture that Harry knew meant the man would inform him what the meeting was about later.

McGonagall thanked Hermione and the two professors headed off for Dumbledore’s office Severus’ hand lightly touching Harry’s as he passed. Harry couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong and from the look on the rest of the group’s faces he knew he wasn’t the only one.

“Am I the only one who thinks there’s something bad going on here?” Blaise asked.

“No,” Hermione replied.

“You don’t think this is about us going away do you?” Pansy asked.

“Maybe, either that or it’s about who we asked to chaperone,” Draco replied.

“Either way I’m going to go and wait outside Dumbledore’s office for professor Snape,” Harry decided. Draco opted to go with him and the pair made their way swiftly to the headmaster’s office, promising to fill the others in when they got back to the dorm.

XX

When Severus and Minerva arrived at Dumbledore’s office they were greeted by the site of the Ministry’s newly appointed Minister of Education as well as a wizard from the Hogwarts board of directors. The two ministers introduced themselves to Severus and Minerva who shook their hands cautiously before Albus offered for everyone to sit. Severus didn’t want to sit and he could tell Minerva didn’t want to either, but they did as they were bid and once everyone was settled the education minister began to speak.

“It has come to our attention that there are a small group of your students who have decided they wish to spend their Christmas holidays away from Hogwarts and are not staying with relatives, is this correct?” he asked 

“It is, Minister, the young men and women have chosen to take a holiday together as they have no family to spend Christmas with and they didn’t want to remain here with the reminders of the war all around them,” Albus replied.

“I see,” the minister replied with a nod. “And Correct me if I’m wrong but these students are from both Gryffindor and Slytherin?” he asked.

“That is correct,” Albus replied.

“And Professor Snape will be accompanying them on this trip?” the man asked.

“He is indeed,” Albus replied.

“If I may ask, Minister, what is it you are here to address?” Minerva asked. “The young men and women involved are past the age of majority, they are fully within their rights to spend their holidays where they see fit.”

“That is not in question, Professor McGonagall,” the minister replied. “The children are more than capable of making these decisions for themselves and doing as they please. No, what concerns us is that a number of these children are either known Death Eaters or children of known Death Eaters.”

“They were all cleared of any charges,” Severus reminded the man, annoyed that Draco, Pansy, Theo and Blaise were being treated this way.

“That may be, but you can understand the concern it causes us to know that Harry Potter and two of his strongest supporters would be alone and unsupervised with several people that may wish them harm,” the minister argued.

Severus knew where this was leading.

“They won’t be alone, they will have Severus with them,” Albus explained, but Severus knew what the minister’s reply would be before he said it.

“Yes, Professor Snape, another Death Eater,” the man argued, exactly as Severus knew he would.

“Former Death Eater and a man who placed everything on the line to spy for our side,” Albus argued. “That sacrifice has been recognised by the Minister of Magic and defended by both Harry Potter and myself; you have no right questioning his loyalty.”

_Go Albus._

“I am well aware of your belief in Professor Snape’s innocence, nevertheless, the department of education, while already having concerns about Professor Snape’s interaction with the students at Hogwarts during his daily classes, is more concerned about the possibility of him being alone and isolated from the rest of society with the boy who saved our world. If Mr Potter wishes to spend his Christmas away from the protection of the ministry that is his choice, however for his sake and the sake of Miss Granger and Miss Weasley we demand that another chaperone be assigned,” the Minister said coldly, glaring at Severus.

For a moment there was silence; then Albus spoke. “There was no chaperone assigned for this trip, Minister, as we have already discussed the young men and women attending his trip do not require one. Severus was their choice to accompany them not ours and who they have on holidays with them is their decision not anybody else’s.”

“You expect us to believe that those children asked Professor Snape to accompany them?” the wizard from the Hogwarts board of directors spoke for the first time since his introduction. “I have a son attending this school, Headmaster, I know exactly how the children feel about Professor Snape and it’s not at all warm and fuzzy.”

_Well, yeah, fair cop there._

“Are you accusing me of deceit?” Albus asked with a calm that made both Severus and Minerva stiffen. They knew that tone and they were well aware of what was beneath it.

“We are not accusing you of anything, Headmaster, we are just having a little difficulty believing your words,” the minister replied.

_Of course you are_

“You may have all the difficulty you wish, Director, it doesn’t change the reality of the situation, and as I did not assign the young people a chaperone I will not be assigning another!” Albus subtly snapped.

“Very well, we will believe you even though we can see no legitimate reason for it to be so,” the Minister deferred, a mixture of fear and arrogance on his face. “In that case you do not need to assign another chaperone, just subtly suggest to the boy that there might be someone more suitable for the role. You are his Headmaster after all, I have been told he admires you greatly, he will listen to you if you make a persuasive enough argument and I know you are more than capable of that,” the Minister said with a scheming look in his eye. “Harry might be the saviour of the wizarding world but he is still a young man, Albus, he needs to be guided in the right direction by those who know what’s best for him.”

“Mr Potter knows what’s best for him,” Severus argued, annoyed that this man wanted to control Harry. 

“That is not for you to say, Professor Snape,” the Director scolded.

“No, it is for me to say!”

Everyone present turned to find Harry and Draco standing just inside the door, looking far less than impressed. Magic sparked from Harry as he stalked forward and glared into the Minister’s now quite frightened eyes. Dumbledore must have been expecting their arrival and let them in to his office at just the right time. Was there anything that damned old man didn’t know?

“How dare you even think to try and control me?! Harry snarled. “I saved you, I saved everyone in this damn world as a matter of fact, a feat that was only possible because of Professor Snape and several people you seem quite eager to label as Death Eaters, and you dare to presume that you know what is best for me! I am a grown adult not some lost, frightened, cowering little boy that you can push around and control. I will decide where I go, what I do and who I do it with and you will have no say in the matter! More importantly you will not bad mouth my friends or Professor Snape! I don’t know what makes you think you have the right to stand up there on your high horse and talk down to people who put their lives on the line to save our world but it is going to stop. You weren’t here fighting, you have no idea what it was like to be in their shoes and you have no right to judge them for something you know nothing about, am I clear?! ”

Severus had to admit he’d never found Harry more attractive than he did at this moment, not because of the very impressive cloud of magic that was currently filling the room with angry sparks, but because in that moment, Severus saw nothing more than an exceptionally powerful, grown wizard, standing up for himself, and although the other men in the room didn’t realise it, his love. In that moment Harry wasn’t a student or even a teenager, he was an adult, and for the first time since their relationship started Severus didn’t feel like he was betraying his role of Professor by fraternising with a student.

Harry wasn’t a child anymore, Harry was a man and Severus had never been more aware of that fact.

The minister cleared his throat. “Of course, Mr Potter, we had no intention of trying to control you,” he said with more than a little quiver in his voice.

_Sure you didn’t._

“Don’t bother lying to me, I know better,” Harry snapped. “I am going on my holiday, my friends are coming with me and Professor Snape will be accompanying us. Whatever you might think of our plans can be thrown off a damn cliff for all I care and you’d best remember that!”

“So, um … it’s truethat you invited Professor Snape to join you and the others on this holiday then?” the Director asked nervously. drawing Harry’s attention to him.

“Yes,” Harry replied.

“Why?” the Minister asked and Harry’s angry glare returned to him.

“I hardly think that’s any of your business, Minister,” Harry spat the man’s title. “My decisions are not yours to question.”

“You’ll forgive us for asking, Harry, but you must understand our concern,” the Minister argued.

“Don’t call me Harry,” the Gryffindor immediately corrected. “And no, I don’t. You have no business digging into my affairs and you can stay the hell out of them!” Harry turned to Dumbledore then, “Headmaster,” he swung his attention to Minerva and Severus, “Professors.” He gave them all a kurt nod, his gaze lingering on Severus for just a moment before he turned back to the Minister and the Director. “Is there anything else about me you want to discuss, or am I free to return to my room and pack without checking for knives in my back?” he snarled.

“No, um, that will be all, Mr Potter,” the Director replied hesitantly.

“Very well,” he turned to face Albus once more. “Is Professor Snape’s presence still required? If it’s not there are a few travel details I’d like to go through with him,” he asked.

“No, Professor Snape may go if there’s nothing he wishes to remain for,” Albus replied, looking at Severus questioningly.

“No, Headmaster, that’ll be all,” Severus replied moving to his feet.

“Thank you, Severus, enjoy your holiday,” Albus said with a smile.

Severus nodded to him and McGonagall before following Harry out of the office, fighting against the urge to hex the Minister and the Director as he passed them.

The group walked silently through the halls of Hogwarts, down to the dungeons and through to the common room. Here they parted, Draco heading down to his prefect room, Harry following Severus down the hidden hallway to Severus’ room. As soon as they were inside and the door was closed Harry exploded.

“How dare those bastards do that to you?! And trying to control me like that, who the hell do they think they are?! I want to go back in there and hex their heads from their shoulders, those smarmy, self-important-”

Severus cut him off with a thorough kiss, slipping his fingers into Harry’s short, spiky hair and pulling him close. He hadn’t meant to, he had been intending to allow Harry his rant before soothing him with words and maybe a hug, but when he’d stormed in like that, his magic sparking around him and his gorgeous green eyes blazing, Severus couldn’t help it. It heated his blood in such a wonderful way to see Harry like that. 

Harry, his Harry, his gorgeous, powerful, beautiful, green-eyed _man_.

Harry had stiffened as soon as Severus’ lips had touched his, most likely in surprise, but he quickly recovered and kissed back slipping his hands up to grab the front of Severus’ robes in a vice grip, a soft moan escaping his throat. It was heated and desperate, full of desire and longing and it took every ounce of restraint Severus had to end it before they got too carried away. He pulled back just enough to create a gap between their lips and gazed into Harry’s wide, emerald eyes. The younger man’s grip loosened slightly on Severus’ robes but didn’t let go and for the longest time they just stared at each other, desire written all over Harry’s face which Severus was more than positive was mirrored on his own. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, Harry spoke. “Can I stop being a student now?” he asked softly, his fingers gently stroking the fabric of Severus’ robes.

Severus moved his hands from Harry’s hair down to gently stroke his arms. “You have no idea how much I wish you could right now,” he replied softly.

Harry let out a disappointed groan and leant into him, burying his face in Severus’ neck. Severus slipped his arms around Harry’s back and held him tightly. They stood there like that for several minutes allowing their bodies to calm down before Severus spoke.

“I understand your anger, believe me, when those men were talking about you as if you were a pawn to be controlled and speaking of Draco as if he were the root of all evil, I wanted to hex their heads from their shoulders, and I would have too if I didn’t think Albus would have my head for covering his office in blood,” Severus told him, smiling lightly at the chuckle this provoked in the young man he loved. “You have every right to be angry, Harry, but don’t let it spoil your holidays. They might have tried to control you but they didn’t succeed, you stood up for yourself, proved you have the guts to do so and they won’t soon forget it.”

He heard Harry sigh and the young man pulled back to look at him. “I know they didn’t and honestly it’s not like I expected anything different; the Ministry are run by politicians after all.” Severus nodded in agreement. “I know the good publicity they’d pull if they had the “ _boy who lived and triumphed again_ ” on their side, and honestly, I’m surprised they didn’t try something sooner; I’m angry about it but I also expected it.” Harry paused and an angry scowl crossed his face. “But hearing them call you a Death Eater, after everything you did to save us all during the war, I just … I’m so angry I could explode. They have no idea about anything and they’re the ones presiding over the school and what goes on here; it makes me angry and worries me at the same time,” Harry admitted angrily.

“Why does it worry you, Harry?” Severus asked softly concerned and curious about what the young man meant.

Harry sighed and leant forward to snuggle into Severus again. “I’m worried about you,” he confessed softly. “I know Dumbledore’s here and he’s a plenty resourceful and sneaky old man who seems to know everything about everything and would do anything to keep you safe but … he’s still bound by the rules the governors set, and even if he weren’t he won’t be here forever. I’m worried that they’ll try to hurt you. I mean I know you’re plenty capable of defending yourself but … there are a lot of different ways to harm a person, as you well know. People like that are the reason good men like you end up hurt and ruined and I don’t want anyone to ever harm you. Men like that shouldn’t be in the positions they’re in and it makes me so angry that they are, I just …” Harry trailed off with a sigh and pulled away from Severus, placing some distance between them. He raked a hand through his hair before pulling it back and studying it closely, a puzzled expression momentarily crossing his beautiful features.

Severus cocked his head to the side and watched the young man curiously until realisation dawned on his lovely face. 

“That’s right, Draco put gel in it this morning,” he said to himself as if he’d just solved a huge mystery and it took everything in Severus not to laugh at how truly adorable the young man looked. Harry sighed again and dropped down onto the couch resting his head in his hands. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t be letting my temper get the better of me, I’m not a child anymore,” he said softly and Severus moved to sit beside him on the couch.

“There are some moments where we simply cannot control how we react to someone or something no matter how much we try,” Severus assured the Gryffindor reaching across to stroke his back soothingly. “Your anger in this instance is understandable, Harry, you shouldn’t be upset with yourself because of it.”

Harry didn’t say anything in reply and that gave Severus a moment to think back to Harry’s earlier words. The Gryffindor was worried about him. He was more angry on Severus’ behalf and afraid for Severus’ wellbeing than he was concerned about himself and what the ministry wanted to do to him. It filled Severus with warmth to know Harry cared for him so much, even if he thought the young man should be more concerned about himself.

Knowing he shouldn’t, but not concerned enough to care right at that moment Severus reached out with his free hand and turned Harry’s face to look at him. Harry had a second to look at him curiously before Severus covered Harry’s lips with his own in a gentle kiss. Harry sighed contentedly and slipped his hands up around Severus’ neck pulling himself gently closer. It was only a short kiss but Severus could feel the tension drain out of Harry with each second that passed. 

They’d just parted when a knock on Severus’ door had them springing apart and the DADA professor took a deep breath before calling out to ask who was there.

“It’s Albus, Severus, may I come in?” the Headmaster’s voice called through the door and the pair exchanged a quick peck on the lips before Harry disappeared into the spare room and through the door to the Slytherin dorm.

Severus took a moment to ensure his robes and hair were tidy before moving to open the door and greet the Headmaster. “Albus, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked politely, moving aside to allow the man entry.

Albus entered the room and Severus closed the door behind him before offering him a seat and a cup of tea. Albus agreed to the tea and once it was delivered and they both had their cups Albus spoke. “I was concerned about you, my boy,” he said, a concerned glint in his bright, blue eyes. “That was not the most pleasant of meetings.”

“Indeed it was not. However, not expecting such treatment from the ministry after the war was over would only have been naïve. We both know I did a great many things I am not proud of during the first war and more that were unpleasant but necessary during the second. I’ve made more than my share of enemies over the years and they were bound to come back to cause me issues eventually,” Severus replied calmly.

“Still, having one of my staff attacked is not something I will ever stand for and I will be having words with the minister of magic about your treatment,” Albus assured him with an angry edge to his voice.

“Very well,” Severus replied. He knew it was pointless but Albus rarely listened to anyone when they told him that, he may as well just agree..

Albus nodded in return and took another sip of his tea. “I wanted to tell you how pleased I am that you and Harry seem to have sorted out your differences,” he praised, the happy twinkle returning to his bright eyes. “I always knew you had it in you and I am very proud of you both.”

Severus simply nodded in reply, proud of his ability to control his facial expressions. Had he not possessed such control the dark red blush that would likely have covered his face, as the man’s comment reminded him of what he and Harry were doing when Albus knocked, would have given away that there was something going on between them for sure.

“There’s something else I must discuss with you as,” Albus said, becoming serious again. “There was another reason the ministers came to visit the school today.”

“Oh?” Severus asked curiously.

“Yes, it appears they wish Hogwarts to house a group of students from another school for the remainder of the year,” Albus explained. 

“Which school?” Severus asked.

“Torchwood Academy, have you heard of it?” Albus asked.

“Of course,” Severus replied. The entire teaching staff were aware of the controversial new school that had been created, not long before the second war started, by muggle-born and half-blood witches and wizards. It had been designed specifically to cater to the muggle-born community and allowed only half blood and muggle-born students to attend. It provided the students with lessons in both magical and muggle courses of study so its students could easily continue their education or pursue a career in either world. 

Many in the wizarding world had been in outrage over it, as many wizarding schools had been forced by the ministry to allow students from all blood codes to attend while Torchwood had not been similarly pressured. Most of the pure blooded wizards and witches demanded that if Torchwood was to be allowed to discriminate and not allow pure blooded children admittance then the muggle born children should be kicked out of other schools and forced to go there. Severus couldn’t blame them for being upset, but it wasn’t as if any of them would send their children to the school even if it were allowed so it was a moot point. Still it was unfair and a huge case of the ministry being hypocritical. 

“It seems their school was very badly damaged during the war,” Albus continued.

So was Hogwarts, and the staff had repaired it themselves along with the students. Severus didn’t understand why the Torchwood staff couldn’t do the same. Their school was a lot smaller and it hadn’t been the site of the final battle. 

“And for some reason the reconstruction has been delayed until next year meaning the children, who so far had been attending muggle institutions to at least be able to continue that end of their education, need to attend a magical institution for the remainder of the year to satisfy that end of their required study,” Albus explained.

“And we’re the only school who will take them,” Severus stated, knowing where this was leading. Damn Albus, why couldn’t he have just said no for once!

“Precisely,” Albus confirmed. “They’ve angered many among the wizarding world with their refusal to accept pure blooded children, which means Durmstrang and Beaubaxtons are refusing the students admittance as are many other schools. I could just as easily follow the same path these schools have chosen, but I feel someone needs to be above the prejudice or it will never end,” he stated with purpose. “It will earn me a good deal of scorn from many of the Hogwarts parents, but I will simply have to cross that bridge when I come to it.”

“Are the other teachers aware?” Severus asked, doing his best not to rub his temples in order to ease the headache he could feel brewing at the thought of how stressful the next semester would be. This was not a good idea, not at all; the Hogwarts students had been through enough upset the previous year, they didn’t need to have another wrench thrown into their lives when they were finally getting back on track. 

“Minerva is, I was planning on informing the rest of the staff at the final faculty meeting of the semester which you will unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, be away for,” Albus replied.

Severus agreed with the fortunately.

“When will they be arriving?” Severus asked.

“The day before school resumes for the semester,” Albus replied. “I am working on a dormitory for them as we speak; I thought it best to house them in a separate area to the rest of the students.”

“I agree that would be best,” Severus agreed. “Are you going to inform the students before they leave for the holidays?” he asked.

“I was considering it, but the ministry has ordered that I do not as they do not want the Pure-blood children’s parents causing an issue before the Torchwood students have had a chance to settle in a little,” Albus replied and Severus wanted to strangle him. Not telling the students that their school was going to be a lot more crowded was just plain rude and the parents had a right to know what was going on and complain if they wished, it was their children’s school after all. Severus knew there was no point arguing with the headmaster however, so he simply remained silent, mulling over what he should do about this latest development. Should he tell his snakes before they left for holidays?

Albus finished his tea. “Well I’d best leave you to pack,” he said moving to his feet. “I do hope you will enjoy your holiday, Severus, it’s been far too long since you’ve had one.”

Severus could only agree with that statement and he knew he’d be doubly thankful that he’d had it when he returned the following semester. He showed the old wizard to the door and Albus wished him a happy Christmas, which Severus returned, before leaving the room. 

“Oh, Severus, do tell Harry the roses are lovely,” Albus called, causing Severus to halt in his closing of the door and peer out of the doorway at the headmaster, who’d paused on is way down the corridor and turned to grin at him.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Albus,” he replied nonchalantly, although inside his heart was racing.

Dumbledore simply smiled wider and turned to resume his walk down the corridor, humming what Severus thought sounded like ‘Endless Love’ as he went. 

Severus slipped back into the room and closed the door behind him. Did Albus know the roses were from Harry or was he trying to prod Severus into admitting something? He cursed himself mentally for not leaving the vase containing the remaining live, black roses Harry had given him in his room so others couldn’t see them. He had thought about doing so, but he didn’t often have visitors and he liked having the roses in the living area, they cheered him up when he walked through the door after a hard days teaching.

He pushed that particular worry away for now. He had other things to think about and top of his list was ensuring he had everything packed and finding time to sit all of the students in his house down to inform them of the new children they’d be sharing their school with next semester. He didn’t want to cause Albus issues earlier than were necessary, but most of his house were pure blooded witches and wizards and he wanted to give them due warning of what was coming. Many of them were not overly accepting of muggleborn students it was true, but most of them had managed to rise above their prejudice during or after the war, Draco included, and just wanted to graduate school with good marks, they didn’t care who was around them while they did it. The Torchwood students, if word around the wizarding world was to be believed, had a hatred for pure-bloods which had only grown during the war and could cause a lot of trouble for many of his snakes. 

He knew the children would tell their parents and many of those would complain and protest to Albus and the ministry about the decision, which would make Albus’ job difficult, but it was their right to know what was happening at the school their children were attending. In all honestly Severus thought Albus may not have given this particular decision enough thought before he made it. Their school had been moving toward peace between the houses, something that could only be viewed as a positive thing; didn’t he see that this was only going to cause fighting? 

The Hogwarts students had been through a lot together during the final battle; that was what made a lot of this peace possible. No students outside of their school could ever quite understand what took place and how it had changed them all. Yes the Torchwood students had lost their school and very likely a large number of their students, but Severus knew it was more likely to have made them angrier at pure-blooded wizards than more accepting as the war had done for the Hogwarts students. The final battle had happened on the Hogwarts grounds, being a part of that changed a person and he was sure Hogwarts had lost a good deal more than most other schools. It was only through all of the students pulling together that the school was left standing at all, had that not happened he doubted the students would be taking to the idea of interhouse friendship, even if Albus and the other professors were pushing for it.

He was sad for the Torchwood students, he honestly was, and he knew Albus was just trying to do the right thing; but he had to look out for the best interests of the students currently attending Hogwarts and if that meant telling his snakes so their parents could be told ahead of schedule he’d do it. Of course there were many at Hogwarts who no longer had parents to fight for them, but at least if he told them they’d be prepared for what was coming and he swore to himself he’d protect those who had no one else to do so, regardless of the cost.

Decided he made his way to Pansy and Draco’s rooms and asked them to gather all of the Slytherins in the common room before returning to his room to get his packing done. Once again he would do what was right, even if it earned him more enemies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did we think? A bit of kissing and cuddling for Harry and Sev :). Dumbledore is bring his sneaky self, what does he know? Also we know there will be new students along soon and I've called it Torchwood Academy, not because I'm going to turn this into a cross over, don't worry, but because of why Torchwood was created in that universe (If you don't know it's easy to look up) Next chapter will be the holiday, I'll get it out as soon as I get internet on. Let me know what you think, I do love reviews :)


End file.
